Vingança & Amor
by Kirina Malfoy
Summary: Tudo começou com uma vingança mas tornou-se algo bem mais serio. Para ele, ela ñ era mais do que um joguete nas suas mãos, e para ela, ele era apenas um meio de se vingar. Poderá o amor acontecer entre 2 pessoas tão diferentes?
1. Tudo tem um começo

**Vingança & Amor**

"..." – fala da personagem principal

: ) : ) : ) : ) (nome da personagem que vai entrar) : ) : ) : ) : ) – mudança de personagem

Capítulo 1 – _O fim de uma esperança_

Mudam-se os tempos, mudam-se as vontades,

muda-se o ser, muda-se a confiança;

todo o mundo é composto de mudança,

tornando sempre novas qualidades.

Continuamente vemos novidades,

diferentes em tudo da esperança;

do mal ficam as mágoas na lembrança,

e do bem, se algum houve, as saudades.

O tempo cobre o chão de verde manto,

que já coberto foi de neve fria,

e, enfim, converte em choro o doce canto.

E, afora este mudar-se cada dia,

outra mudança faz de mor espanto,

que não se muda já como soía.

- Harry posso falar com você?

- Tem que ser agora?

- Tem Harry, já devia ter feito isso há mais tempo.

- Ok Gina. Vamos pro jardim.

Enquanto se dirigiam ao jardim, Gina não conseguia pensar noutra coisa que não fosse no moreno a seu lado. O menino- que- sobreviveu já não era aquele rapaz, baixo, magro e alegre que fora. Anos de quadribol somados ao próprio tempo fizeram nele uma grande transformação. O corpo havia criado músculos que faziam as raparigas de Hogwarts suspirar, mas era nos olhos que se via maior diferença. Os olhos verdes esmeraldas, antes tão límpidos e vivazes, eram agora escuros e profundos, reflexo de uma lama atormentada. Era um facto conhecido que desda morte de Sirius Black, Harry Potter não mais fora o mesmo.

Parou ao se ver perto das estufas. Sim aquele era o lugar perfeito, ninguém iria os incomodar. Ao se voltar, viu que o moreno a olhava impaciente.

- Gina, me desculpe, mas eu não tenho o dia todo, Não me tirou do pequeno- almoço pra ficar a olhar para mi, ficou?

- Não Harry. Eu queria falar com você algo serio, algo que você precisa saber.

O moreno apenas a olhava calado, esperando que ela continuasse. Ao se ver observada por ele quase perdeu a coragem. "Calma Gina, respira. Não pense em como ele é lindo, apenas fale."

- Harry eu queria falar com você porque finalmente crie coragem para te dizer que...que eu...eu gosto de você Harry, gosto muito.

Chocado era a palavra ideal para descrever o moreno. Olhos esbugalhados, queixo caído, dando um passo atrás por cada passo que Gina avançava em direcção a ele.

- Mas você é uma menina. Não sabe o que é gostar de alguém, é ainda muito criança. Alem disso você é a irmã mais nova do meu melhor amigo, é como uma irmã para mi.

- Não Harry! Não sou uma criança. Eu cresci, não sou mais aquela menina boba que se apaixonou pelo herói que derrotou o você – sabe- quem, mesmo sendo ainda bebe. Eu gosto de você por ser quem é.

- Gina...

- Eu não sou sua irmã. Me dá uma chance!

Enquanto falava ia avançando em direcção ao moreno, que por sua vez retrocedia.

- Gina pára. Eu não gosto de você dessa maneira. Pára por favor, eu não quero magoar você.

- É por ser feia? Gorda? Porque Harry? Me dá ao menos uma razão.

- Não é nada disso. Você não é feia, só não faz o meu tipo. Para mim você é minha maninha caçula, que eu protejo e amo, mas só isso.

- Eu não sou sua irmã!!! Sou irmã do Rony, não sua.

- É como se fosse e eu nunca olharia para você de outra maneira. Gina, por favor, somos amigos, não estrague isso.

- Não Harry, é você quem tá estragando. Não sou sua irmã mas você não vê isso, se acha muito melhor que eu, mas o jogo há- de mudar. Hoje tá me dispensando mas chegará o dia em que implorará por uma atenção minha.

- Gina, eu tou namorando a Cho.

Aquela foi a gota de água para um coração já muito ferido. Saiu a correr dali, ignorando os chamados de Harry. "Não vou chorar na frente dele, não vou". Correu, correu muito. Correu até não haver para mais nada á sua frente excepto água. Tinha chegado ao lago. Sentou-se debaixo de um pinheiro, num espaço rodeado por arbustos o que lhe permitia ver sem ser vista, era também o seu lugar favorito de toda a escola. Lá sentia-se segura e foi lá que chorou todas as lágrimas que tinha guardado até á altura. Teria chorado por muito mais tempo se uma voz não a interrompe-se:

- Olha, olha, se não é a Weasley fêmea!

Continua....

**N/T**: Ai, que horror. Nem sei como tive coragem de postar isto, mas já tá feito. É minha 1º fic por isso sejam pacientes comigo. Um doce para quem adivinhar o dono da voz misterioso, é mt difícil, rsrsrs. O soneto que pus no começo pertence a Luís de Camões. Eu sou portuguesa e achei que daria sorte começar a escrever tendo o "apoio" do maio expoente literário português. Não sei quando volto a postar, acho que isto vai depender das reviews. Então agora que acabou de ler esta nota, vai ai em baixo e deixe uma review. Não custa nada e ia me deixar mt feliz. P,S; Tou **precisando de uma beta** se alguem se quiser oferecer, eu ia agradecer.


	2. Não vou mais chorar

Eu sou a que no mundo anda perdida,

Eu sou a que na vida não tem sorte,

Sou a irmã do Sonho, e desta sorte

Sou a crucificada....a dolorida...

Sombra de névoa ténue e esvaecida,

E que o destino amargo, triste e forte,

Impele brutalmente para a morte!

Alma de luto sempre incompreendida!

Sou aquela que passa e ninguém vê...

Sou a que chamam triste sem o ser...

Sou a que chora sem saber porquê...

Sou talvez a visão que Alguém sonhou,

Alguém que veio ao mundo pra me ver

E que nunca na vida me encontrou!

Eu de Florbela Espanca

- Olha, olha, se não é a Weasley fêmea!

- Malfoy!!!

Gina assustou-se ao ver loiro sair de trás de uma árvore. Não que vê-lo fosse algo horrível. Draco Malfoy era lindo. Cabelos loiros, que desde o 5º ano já não viam gel, olhos cinzentos, como uma madrugada chuvosa, um corpo que no mínimo podia ser considerado como perfeito e um charme que lhe concedia um ar muito sexy. Porém ninguém era perfeito. Ele era um típico Malfoy. Rico, preconceituoso e seguidor das trevas.

- O que foi pobretona? Disseram-te que já não podes mandar comida para casa?

- Desaparece Malfoy. Não sei se reparas-te mas não estou com paciência para aturar as tuas merdas.

: ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) ( DRACO ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : )

O ar gozão do loiro desapareceu naquele momento. "Ninguém fala assim com um Malfoy."

- Quem pensas que és para me falar assim? És uma estúpida amante de trouxas, uma pobretona sem graça cuja única ambição é ser notada pelo Potter.

Ao mesmo tempo em que a sua língua viperina agia, ele ia avançando em direcção á ruiva, que a essa altura já tinha trocado as lagrimas por um olhar furioso.

- Eu quero é que tu e o Potter expludam. Por isso cala a boca a não ser que vás dizer algo que interesse a alguém.

"Ui, esta ruiva tem personalidade. Deve ser isto que eles chamam do fogo Weasley."

- Alguém teve a discutir com o Potter. O que foi Weasley, viste finalmente que ele não é o maravilhoso e perfeito Grifinório que toda a gente pensa que ele é?

Os olhos encontraram-se e eles ficaram assim, a encararem-se. A ruiva foi a primeira a quebrar o contacto, dando um passo atrás antes de dizer:

- É Malfoy, por muito que me custe, tenho que admitir que tens razão. O Potter não passa de um convencido armado em importante.

- Muito bem Weasley. Pelos visto a pobreza não te afectou o cérebro. Ainda.

A ruiva agora metia medo. Os olhos pareciam que continham fogo. Parecia que queria matar alguém.

- Tu...tu és horrível. Um arrogante, um pirralho. Um pobre menino rico, que não sabe ser outra coisa para alem de uma cópia do pai. Cresce.

Agora eram dois com um olhar furioso. Se alguém visse aquela cena, não saberia dizer o que era mais estranho. Se um Malfoy e uma Weasley a falarem-se, ou se era não saber quem ia matar quem primeiro.

- Tem cuidado com o que dizes, Weasley. Pode ser a última coisa que faças.

- Ui, que medo. Vais fazer o que, doninha? Chamar o papá?

- Pois é, lembrei que tu não tens medo do meu pai. És amiga do chefe dele, né?

A raiva dissipou-se de repente da ruiva. A simples lembrança do que se passara no seu primeiro ano era o bastante para a fazer tremer.

- Vais chorar de novo? Vais chamar o Potter para te salvar? Sabes que só assim é que ele te nota.

- Eu quero é que o Potter morra.

E virou costas deixando um Malfoy parado, a olhar para ela e com um estranho sorriso na cara.

"Tão, ela tá com raiva do Cicatriz. Vai ser mt mais fácil do que pensei e muito mais divertido."

: ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) ( GINA ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : )

"Idiota, atrasado mental, arrogante. Com que então eu sou sempre salva pelo Potter? Mas esse é outro que também merece uma morte lenta. Não faço o tipo dele..."

Uma ruiva atravessava os jardins enquanto maldizia tudo e todos. "Que dia! Primeiro o Potter, depois o Malfoy. Quem falta agora? O Ron?!

- Gininha! Era mesmo com você que precisava falar.

A ruiva parou bruscamente. Só podia ser piada, ou isso, ou Merlin tirou o dia para tirar sarro com a sua cara.

- Gininha é a tia, Ron! Já disse para não me chamar assim.

- Calma mana. Tá de TPM, é?

Tudo se passou muito rápido. Num momento, tava uma Gina e um Ron a falar, no outro essa mesma Gina dirigia-se furiosa para o castelo, deixando para trás um Ron caído no chão e com cara de parvo.

- Credo, que feitio e ainda falam de mim.

"Pronto, é o fim da picada. Vou pro quarto e não saio de lá mais."

Gina subiu as escadas em direcção á torre da Grifinoria. Percorreu o corredor mas parou subitamente, antes de chegar ao retracto. Encostados á dama gorda, estavam Harry Potter e Cho Chang no maior amasso. As lágrimas subiram-lhe aos olhos mas pararam aí. "Não! Eu já chorei tudo o que tinha a chorar por ele. Tá na altura de eu mudar."

- Desculpem, podiam afastar-se?

O casal separou-se com um pulo. Enquanto a chinesa compunha a roupa, o moreno olhava incomodado para a ruiva.

- Gina, onde você andou? Tava te procurando faz tempo.

- Claro que tava. Mas sabe de uma coisa muito engraçada? Eu não costumo andar escondida dentro da camisola da Chang, por isso é natural que não me tenha achado.

- Gina, quê isso? Eu preciso falar com você. As coisas ficaram mal resolvidas. Aquela conversa...você tava estressada, de certeza que não queria dizer o que disse.

- Uma porra é que tava estressada. Tudo o que eu disse é verdade. E mais, é Weasley pra você Potter. Gina é só para os amigos.

- Gina, pára. Nós somos amigos. Não faz isso.

- Vou repetir, já que sua lerdeza faz com que você não entenda á primeira. É Weasley pra você.

A ruiva avançou para o quadro, deixando um Potter muito confuso a olhar para ela.

- Piranha da corvinal.

A dama gorda abriu os olhos e disse:

- Senha incorrecta. Só entrará aqui com a senha certa.

A ruiva gargalhou.

- Eu não estava dizendo a senha.

E sussurrou ao pé do quadro a senha certa.

- Bem Potter, a conversa está maravilhosa, mas eu tive um dia cansativo. Vou subir.

E já ia a entrar na torre quando disse:

- Ha, se calhar é melhor avisar á Chang que ela tem a saia mal presa.

E entrou. O retracto fechou-se de seguida.

**N/A**: Nossa, tanta review. Nunca pensei k gostassem desta coisa k eu chamo de fic, mas fico mt contente por gostarem. Não imaginam a minha felicidade quando ia ao meu mail e via lá uma review. Era uma sensação muito boa, acho k só kem escreve fics percebe. Antes de comentar as reviews, queria agradecer a duas pessoas, a primeira é a Hrosskel, minha beta. Ela para alem de revisar este capitulo também me aturou mt por isso merece um grande obrigado. Obrigado mesmo, mana. Espero que a tua sobrinha continue a crescer bem e saudável. A segunda é para uma amiga minha, que é a Rafaela, que apesar de odiar fics fez-me o favor de ler a minha. Jocas. E agora as reviews.

**Vivan Malfoy – **Não aconteceu muito ainda mas também é o começo, né? Ok, eu desculpo você, mas tem k deixar sempre review, não importa kuando ler.

**Bia-Malfoy-84** – Oi para ti também. Brigado pelo elogio, apesar de eu achar que a fic tá horrível. Continua lendo, ok? E kero review. beijos

**Mione G. Potter RJ** – Brigado. Vou tentar postar rápido, tá? Em relação á Gina, eu também tive pena de a fazer passar por akilo e não sei se ela vai passar por mais. Eu ainda não decidi o k fazer com a fic, por isso tou aberta a sugestões. beijos

**Lucka** – rsrsrs. Eu não sou má, sou um pouco perversa. Serio que ficou ansiosa??? Puxa, pelos vistos toda a gente gosta da fic, menos eu. ;P Como pode ver, eu não demorei a postar, pelo menos eu acho. Aquilo que eu pus lá é um soneto, não uma musica, mas de facto é mt lindo, né? Espero que também goste deste. Gostei de falar com você no msn. Espero que goste deste capitulo, também. beijos

**Rute Riddle – **K honra ter-te a comentar a minha fic. Tu és uma das minhas autoras favoritas. Gente, se alguém lê estas notas de autora, tá aki uma dica. Leiam o que ela escreve, porque é óptimo. Eu tenho uma ideia pra fic mas em termos de final ainda não tenho nada definido. A relação deles vai ser... bem vai ter que ler mesmo, mas vou tentar ser um pouco original, apesar de ser difícil, porque já há muita coisa escrita com eles. O final feliz, eu ñ posso prometer. Tenho duas ideias pro final mas tenho k ver primeiro o k a fic quer. Parece brincadeira, mas sempre que escrevo um capitulo, nunca tenho nada em mente, simplesmente escrevo. Jocas e depois diz-me o k achas-te deste, ok?

**Miaka – **O Draco é de facto muito sexy. E é sem duvida uma cobrinha, mas nos bem que gostamos, né? Espero que também goste deste final. Beijos e comente.

**viviane valar** – Rsrs Na mosca. É mesmo a nossa doninha favorita. Eu também amo este casal e pode tar descansada que eu vou continuar, mas tem k deixar review, se ñ faço greve. Brigada pelo elogio e pela oferta, mas eu já tenho beta. Ela se ofereceu 1º, mas pode tar descansada que a próxima (vou bem adiantada) se você kiser, é você a beta. Beijos

Shadow Malfoy – Menina, kem tem que agradecer sou eu. você me atura no msn, porque eu tou sempre lá pra a chatear. Brigadão pela força, mas brigado mesmo. Espero não desiludir o voto de confiança que me tá a dar. Eu não sei ainda o k vai acontecer á Gina, ao Draco e ao Harry, mas prometo ser mt perversa, rsrsrsrs. Em relação á sua fic Sonhos Delirantes, que é simplesmente maravilhosa e que toda a gente tem que ler, eu quero um capitulo novo, viu? Aquele pedaço que me mostrou tá muito bom, mas tem k postar logo. Sempre k quiser uma opinião sobre os capítulos da sua fic, eu tou aki pra ler e pra ajudar, e tenha a certeza que vou te pedir ajuda. Beijos 

**Sesshoumaru,youkai** – Olha kem é ele. Agora é sua vez de comentar, rsrs. Sei que não é o seu forte, então tenho k agradecer em duplo, porque não só comentou, como também comentou algo k não costuma ler. Thanks . Tá óptima nada, as suas é k são um máximo. Espero que comente também este capitulo pra eu ficar muito feliz : ) E vê se actualiza logo o Sakura & o destino das cartas, tá? Beijos

Obs: o Shaka é o melhor a contar do fim. O Shura é lindo.


	3. As mudanças começam

"Tão, ela tá com raiva do Cicatriz. Vai ser muito mais fácil do que pensei e muito mais divertido."

O loiro estava muito contente com a conversa que tinha tido. A ruiva ia ser-lhe muito útil, não só iria servir para se vingar daquele metido do Potter, como também iria servir de passagem para o seu destino glorioso.

- Ho sim, vais-me ser muito útil Weasley. Nem sabes quanto.

Percorreu rapidamente o jardim e entrou no castelo, subindo a escadaria ao corujal.

- Hórus! Tenho uma carta para enviares.

Ao ouvir o chamado, uma grande coruja preta com uma pequena mancha branca entre os olhos, saiu do seu poiso e foi em direcção ao seu dono, poisando no braço que lhe foi oferecido.

- Lindo menino. Leva-a á pessoa do costume e não voltes sem uma resposta.

A coruja levantou voou e desapareceu no céu, que já mostrava os seus tons de entardecer.

Esperou que a coruja partisse e só quando não mais a via nos céus, virou costas e saiu, descendo a torre e percorrendo corredores até chegar ás masmorras. As masmorras estavam escuras como sempre, escuras e húmidas, mas isso não lhe importava. Já vivia nelas desde o seu 1ºano em Hogwarts e agora no 7º, elas eram tão familiares como a sua própria casa.

Ao chegar ao fim do corredor principal das masmorras, parou em frente de uma parede completamente coberta de musgo.

- Sangue Puro!

A parede abriu-se lentamente, mostrando a entrada para a sala comunal da Soncerina. Luso, luxo era a palavra que melhor descrevia aquela sala. Pintada num tom verde escuro e iluminada por velas, tinha um ar sombrio mas sedutor. Por todo lado viam-se estatuetas, poltronas. Tapetes persas preenchiam o chão.

- Draquinho!

Pansy Parkinson, o pesadelo de Draco Malfoy. Perseguia-o por Hogwarts e por alguma razão achava-se namorada dele. Ele tinha uma opinião bem diferente sobre o assunto. A rapariga era chata e maçadora, e como costumavam dizer nas costas dela, ela tinha cara de buldogue.

"Respira Draco, respira. Assasina-la aqui está fora de questão, ia sujar o tapete e como Lucius diz: mancha de sangue demora anos a sair."

- Pansy, pela ultima vez, é Malfoy pra você. Não Draco e definitivamente que não é Draquinho.

Pansy engoliu em seco. Quando o loiro lhe olhava assim, era impossível não tremer. Aqueles olhos cinzentos podiam gelar qualquer um.

- Hahaha. Você quase me fez acreditar no que disse, Draquinho.

"Desisto. Ela é burra de mais para me temer. Como é que isto foi parar na Soncerina?"

- O Zabini?

- Deve de estar no quarto. Mas Draquinho, não queres ir dar uma volta?

Enquanto falava, a garota ia passando a mão em Draco.

- Tira a pata. Agora não tenho tempo, logo á noite talvez dê.

Empurrou a garota que fazia uma cara de magoada.

- Vou para o meu quarto. Que ninguém me interrompa.

Percorreu a sala, afastando-se da garota e de todos os que lá se encontravam. Entrou no quarto, mas este estava vazio, nada de Zabini.

- Porque será que isto não me surpreende? Ele nunca está onde é suposto estar.

Terrivelmente entediado, e tendo já pouco tempo antes da hora do jantar, decidiu deitar-se um pouco. Estar mais que 2 minutos na presença de um Weasley esgotou a sua energia.

"Pobretões nojentos."

E foi com estas palavras na cabeça, que Draco Malfoy adormeceu.

: ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) ( GINA) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : )

- Estou sonhando, só pode. Celle agora sim você endoidou de vez. Nunca que Gina Weasley iria falar assim. Gina, menina, você tá brincando, né?

Celle Mclucan era bonita, muito bonita. Cabelos negros na altura dos ombros, olhos também negros e profundos. Baixinha mas esguia, era a mascote da sua casa. Tinha uma personalidade cativante, mas muito instável. Ora estava alegre, ora irritada. Como disse Colin quando presenciou um dos seus ataques: essa ai tem humor de gravida.

- É verdade. Não sei o que me deu. O Harry...ele magoou-me muito, aquele bastardo. Depois foi o Malfoy e ambas sabemos que dele não vem nada de bom. Quando vi o Harry com aquela... aquela....vadia, eu explodi. Estou farta Celle, farta que me pisem, farta de ser a Weasley pobretona, a Gininha.

- Gina, calma miga.

Gina não aguentou mais. Deitada na cama, com a cabeça no colo da amiga, ela desabou. Parecia que o mundo tinha caído nos seus ombros.

- Celle, eu preciso da tua ajuda. Eu prometi a mi mesma que não voltava a chorar pelo Harry, mas eu quero fazer mais do que isso. Não quero mais ser a invisível, aquela que faz figura de tola porque tem uma queda pelo herói da Grifinoria. Eu preciso crescer, eu vou crescer.

- Uau.

- Eu quero mudar meu jeito de ser, minha aparência. Vou tornar-me outra mas preciso da sua ajuda. Posso contar com você?

- Uau.

- Celle?

- Uau.

- Tá me ouvindo ?

- Uau.

- CELLE!!!!

- Hun? Me desculpa Gina, mas com esta você me desarmou. Claro que pode contar comigo. Amizade é para isso, né? você vai ver, vamos mudar a sua roupa, cortar seu cabelo...Um pouquinho de maquilhagem e você vai arrasar.

- Acha? Eu sou estou sem graça. Com este cabelo pareço uma tocha andante. Que acha de eu pintar?

- Não! Nem pense. Esse é seu trunfo mas você tem que o valorizar, não esconde-lo. você já reparou que desde o 1ºano que você usa o cabelo comprido, liso e solto? Nunca muda.

- Pois. E vamos fazer tudo hoje?

- Não tudo, né sua tola? Temos que esperar até irmos a Hogsmeade, para podermos comprar sua nova roupa e outras coisinhas, mas até lá você vai usar ...

- Não Celle, não vou usar a sua roupa.

- ... a minha. Depois é só usar o cartão do papai. Eu bem sabia que tinha feito bem em o ter trazido emprestado.

Celle continuou a falar, ignorando totalmente a pobre Gina.

- Hoje vamos dar um jeitinho básico em seu cabelo. A mudança em grande só depois da visita, mas até lá vai ter que servir.

A morena á muito que se tinha levantado e percorria agora todo o quarto. Os olhos brilhavam de entusiasmo. Gina continuava deitada na cama, tentando perceber onde se tinha metido.

- Celle, eu...

- E continue assim. Não baixa a cabeça. Ai como eu queria ter visto a cara deles. Gina você reparou que apenas em 1 dia, você saiu por cima quando conversou com 3 dos gatos mais cobiçados da escola? Deixou Draco Malfoy a falar sozinho, deixou o seu irmão no chão e acabou com o Potter. Duas vezes. Sem falar da Chang.

- Celle!

A morena deu um pulo, tal foi o susto. Era melhor dar um tempo, para não ser a próxima vitima da explosão Weasley.

- Me empolguei?

- Sim.

- Muito?

- Bastante.

- Me desculpa?

As duas olharam-se e num acordo mutuo deram uma gargalhada, dizendo ao mesmo tempo:

- Sempre.

- Tá na hora de jantar, você vem?

- Não estou com fome. Alem disso, não tenho paciência para as perguntas que me vão fazer.

- Ok. Eu vou jantar porque estou morrendo de fome. Mas venho logo para tratar de você.

- Recado recebido, senhora empolgada..

A morena se despediu e saiu do quarto. A ruiva deitou-se na cama.

"É melhor dormir um pouco porque esta vai ser um alonga noite."

: ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) ( DRACO ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : )

No dia seguinte

- Porque raio não me acordas-te?!

Draco Malfoy não estava alegre, não estava mesmo. Tudo por culpa do Zabini. Sim, porque se ele adormeceu em cima da cama, a culpa não é dele. Se perdeu o jantar porque estava a dormir, a culpa não é dele. E se só acordou agora, a culpa também não é dele. Ele é Draco Malfoy e os Malfoy são perfeitos.

- Não me disses-te para o fazer.

Blaise Zabini, outro soncerino e mais um que fazia parte da secção gostosa de Hogwarts. Alto, de cabelos negros e uns incríveis olhos turquesa, era um verdadeiro pedaço de mau caminho. Dono de uma personalidade maliciosa mas simpático, para um soncerino. Era o único da sua casa que desafiava Draco.

- Pensei que tivesses inteligência suficiente para o saberes sozinho.

- Estás assim tão chateado porque perdes-te o jantar ou porque não viste a We...

- Cala-te. Por mi, nem me aproximava daquela coisa mas ambos sabemos que não o posso fazer.

- Ok, ok, não te passes. De qualquer modo, ela não foi jantar. Engraçado, ela não foi e tu também não. Tens a certeza que tiveste a dormir?

Blaise não resistia a tirar um sarro com a cara do loiro. O Draco sempre controlado e frio, era incapaz de não reagir ás provocações vindas dele. Uma amizade bem estranha que estes dois tinham, mas que outra coisa era de esperar de dois sonserinos?

- Vai pro $#&. Não tenho paciência para esta merda.

- O loiro tá estressado. Pronto, não perturbo mais a donzela. Já mandas-te a carta?

- Um dia destes Blaise, vais ver. E importas de não comentar a porra da carta? É suposto ser segredo, atrasado.

"Respira Draco, respira. Agradece a Merlin por os teus pais terem te feito tão inteligente e perfeito. No caso do Blaise, os pais dele falharam miseravelmente."

- Já mandei a carta e não, não recebi ainda uma resposta. Podemos agora ir? Ou vou ter que perder também o pequeno almoço?

- Agora percebi, esse mau humor é fome. Vamos já embora, temos que ver se uns bolinhos te deixam mais doce.

O loiro calmamente pôs a mão nas vestes e retirou a varinha. Não pronunciou uma palavra, mas o moreno percebeu que era melhor ir, antes que recebesse uma maldição e das más. Foi andando em direcção á porta mas sem parar de fitar o loiro.

- Bem Draco, é melhor irmos antes que percamos a hora.

- 1...

- Draco, vê lá o que vais fazer.

- 2...

- Draco, somos amigos lembra?! Você não faria isso a um amigo, faria?

- 3!

- Mãezinha!!!

Um tufão percorreu o quarto e tinha nome: Blaise Zabini. Saiu do quarto a uma velocidade espantosa e ainda ia Draco na sala comunal, já ele se encontrava no salão.

"Funciona sempre."

Draco percorreu rapidamente as masmorras e em pouco tempo já se encontrava ao lado do moreno. Nem uma palavra foi dita mas o certo é que ninguém mais referiu o humor de Malfoy.

Subitamente no salão, que já se encontrava cheio, ouviu-se um murmúrio colectivo. Todos se concentraram na porta do salão. Draco decidiu olhar também para ver o que estava a provocar aquele tumulto, ou melhor quem. Uma figura dirigia-se para a mesa da Grifinoria. Uma figura feminina, uma figura ruiva.

"Weasley!"

O longo cabelo ruivo encontrava-se apanhado no alto da cabeça, deixando apenas algumas madeixas a emoldurar o rosto. Os olhos castanhos estavam definidos com lápis e os lábios tinham brilho. As vestes mais justas do que o habitual, colavam-se ao corpo deixando perceber pelas curvas definidas, que a pequena Gina tinha crescido. E toda Hogwarts percebeu isso.

**N/A: **Mais um capitulo prontinho. Nem demorei muito, pois não? Acho que este ficou um pouco grande demais, deu o maior trabalho para digitar, por isso queria que me dissessem o que acham, se faço pequenos ou grandinhos. Gente, eu recebi muito review, adorei. Brigadão. Eu dava o maior sorriso sempre que ia ao mail e via um novo. Nunca esperei que tanta gente lê-se o que escrevo. Se há alguém k tá lendo e ñ comenta, faz um esforço, vai. É grátis e não morde.

Tadinha da minha beta, eu tinha tanta pressa em postar que nem mandei pra betar, então qualquer erro me culpe a mi, ñ a ela. Keria agradecer á Sarah, que beta a minha fic lá no Harryoteca, que apesar de não ter betado me aturou no msn, a mi e ás minhas perguntas. Keria também mandar um beijão pra Shadow, que é uma kida e me tem dado uma força bacana. Uma boa noticia pra vocês, o próximo capitulo vai ser bem mais agitado e talvez haja um pouco te acção, talvez. E agora as reviews:

**luanablack – **Outra portuguesa a ler a minha fic, excelente. Ainda vamos abrir uma associação, k acha? Brigada pelo elogio, mas eu de facto acho k ñ tenho muita jeito pra escrever, mas se o dizes. A senha eu de facto adorei, foi o k me deu mais gozo escrever e em relação ao capitulo, ñ te podes queixar. Tou postando um por semana, não tá mau. Jocas

**miaka** – Brigado, de facto foi o capitulo que eu mais gostei de escrever. Acerca do Draco a usar ou não, não te posso dizer, mas digo-te que vou tentar ser original e não vou fazer dele um panaca. Draco Malfoy é do mal, nunca será um Harry Potter. Prometo que haverão muitas explosões Weasley. Jocas e continua a comentar.

**Shadow Malfoy** – Oi de novo, já leu a nota? E de certeza reparou que a Celle tem algo seu, hahaha. É uma maneira de agradecer por escrever os Sonhos, que eu adoro e que me inspiram. Acho muito bem que o 8º capitulo esteja a caminho, porque eu quero ler. Brigadão por ter comentado e espero que continua a comentar amiga.

**Hrosskel** – Olha a minha beta linda. Outra portuguesa por sinal. Não me mates, mas eu tava de facto ansiosa por postar :). Tou escrevendo bem rápido e a tua sobrinha tá a crescer muito. Brigado pelo elogio e tens k vir cá sempre comentar, desta não te safas porque eu não te mando o capitulo, tens k vir aki ler, lol. Jinhos

**Mione G. Potter RJ** – você também é contra a Chang? Beleza. Moça, continue a ler porque ela vai sofrer muito e nos vamos tirar sarro com a cara feia dela. O Harry tava a precisar de ouvir umas coisas e que sabe vá ouvir mais? (risada maléfica) Mais um capitulo postado, por isso kero outra review, ouviu? Jinhos

**Rute Riddle** – Eu ri muito quando tava a escrever toda essa parte porque mesmo sem queres eu tornei aquilo divertido. Eu era pra fazer mais uma discussão feia entre a Gina e o Harry, mas depois achei que era mais giro assim, com a Gina a agir de maneira superior. De facto é uma honra que comentes, por isso já sabes, lês a fic, lês a nota e vais chatear aquele botão que tá ali no final e deixas a review. Lol Em relação ao final feliz, ainda não sei porque eu inseri a fic em romance/drama, logo vejo o que faço, mas tu tb tens k fazer o mesmo na Filha da Profecia, sim pk este ultimo capitulo deu-me vontade de te agredir, mas passando á frente, lol. jinhos

Mandy – Oi linda. Esta aqui é mais uma menina que me atura no msn. Eles tão 10? Blz, e o que me diz deste? Comente e jinhos

**viviane valar** – Suas ideias são um máximo e posso dizer que... pensando melhor não vou dizer mas olhe que você tem uma mente tão perversa como a minha. A chorona vai passar o maior ridículo. Ñ gosto dela e vou me divertir com ela na fic, rsrs. Jinhos e comente.

**dani** – Brigado pelo elogio. Bem eu neste capitulo não aprontei muito mas no próximo... você tem que ler e obviamente comentar. Jocas

**Sesshoumaru,youkai** – Olha o meu more. Muito bem, veio comentar. Ainda bem k gostas-te do capitulo, mas vais ter que explicar essa do vocabulário tar do jeitnho k tu gostas, pk escapou-se, rsrs. Eu fui má, mas aprendi contigo, por isso se alguém me quiser matar, a culpa é dele, viram?

Faço de conta que acredito que tás ansioso pelo próximo capitulo, mas ñ te escapas de comentar, e desta vez quero uma coisinha maior, pk se não os meus começam a diminuir ( meu momento de chantagem).

Claro que tá desculpado, afinal eu não posso ficar chateada contigo. Tb te amo, rsrs. Jocas

P.S: O Shura é lindo, maravilhoso, é o melhor cavaleiro de ouro. É perfeito, he is the man. O Shaka suks, ñ vale nada, é o cavaleiro cegueta. :P

**Patty Powers** – Falou e comentou, thanks. Mais uma vez lhe digo k não tem que agradecer pois foi um prazer comentar a sua fic. Continuo a postar, não se preocupe, mas tem k comentar tá bom? Escrevo super bem? Elogio seu. Jocas e comente

**Mayara **– Tou vendo você, rsrsrs. È mt bom k tenha vindo comentar porque senão eu teria ficado muito triste, ficaria em depressão, não escreveria mais e você seria morta pelo people que lê a minha fic. Eu te prometi que era D/G, por isso ñ faria uma H/G, mas pode ser que mude de ideias durante a fic ( mais uma risada maléfica). Te prometo que o nosso loiro favorito vai ficar ao k é. Não vou tirar nada dele, só por, rsrs. E agora, pra ñ fugir á regra, comente. Jocas

**Angelina Michelle** – Ela não é revoltada, simplesmente cresceu e ficou farta que a tratem como bebe. Mas ainda bem k ficou 10, mas por curiosidade, numa escala de 0 a quantos?? Comente e jinhos


	4. reacções

So what am I not supposed to have an opinion  
Should I be quiet just because I'm a woman  
Call me a bitch cos I speak what's on my mind  
Guess it's easier for you to swallow if I sat and smiled  
  
When a female fires back  
Suddenly big talker don't know how to act  
So he does what any little boy will do  
Making up a few false rumors or two  
  
That for sure is not a man to me  
Slandering' names for popularity  
It's sad you only get your fame through controversy  
But now it's time for me to come and give you more to say  
  
This is for my girls all around the world  
Who've come across a man who don't respect your worth  
Thinking all women should be seen, not heard  
So what do we do girls?  
Shout out loud!  
Letting them know we're goanna stand our ground  
Lift your hands high and wave them proud  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
Never can, never will, can't hold us down  
  
Nobody can hold us down  
Nobody can hold us down  
Nobody can hold us down  
Never can, never will  
  
So what am I not supposed to say what I'm saying  
Are you offended by the message I'm bringing  
Call me whatever cos your words don't mean a thing  
Guess you ain't even a man enough to handle what I sing  
  
If you look back in history  
It's a common double standard of society  
The guy gets all the glory the more he can score  
While the girl can do the same and yet you call her a whore  
  
I don't understand why it's okay  
The guy can get away with it & the girl gets named  
All my ladies come together and make a change  
Start a new beginning for us everybody sing  
  
This is for my girls all around the world  
Who've come across a man who don't respect your worth  
Thinking all women should be seen, not heard  
What do we do girls?  
Shout out loud!  
Letting them know we're goanna stand our ground  
Lift your hands high and wave 'em proud  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
Never can, never will, can't hold us down  
  
Check it - Here's something I just can't understand  
If the guy have three girls then he's the man  
He can either give us some head, sex her off  
If the girl do the same, then she's a whore  
But the table's about to turn  
I'll bet my fame on it  
Cats take my ideas and put their name on it  
It's aiight though, you can't hold me down  
I got to keep on moving'  
To all my girls with a man who be trying to make  
Do it right back to him and let that be that  
You need to let him know that his game is whack  
And Lil' Kim and Christina Aguilera got your back  
  
But you're just a little boy  
Think you're so cute, so coy  
You must talk so big  
To make up for smaller things  
So you're just a little boy  
All you'll do is annoy  
You must talk so big  
To make up for smaller things  
  
This is for my girls...  
This is for my girls all around the world  
Who've come across a man who don't respect your worth  
Thinking all women should be seen, not heard  
So what do we do girls?  
Should out loud!  
Letting them know we're goanna stand our ground  
Lift your hands high and wave 'em proud  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
Never can, never will, can't hold us down  
  
This is for my girls all around the world  
Who've come across a man who don't respect your worth  
Thinking all women should be seen, not heard  
So what do we do girls?  
Should out loud!  
Letting them know we're goanna stand our ground  
Lift your hands high and wave 'em proud  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
Never can, never will, can't hold us down  
Spread the word, can't hold us down.

Christina Aguilera & Linda Perry - Can't Hold Us Down

- Tem certeza que tou bem?

- Tenho Gina. Você tá óptima.

- Mas Celle, tá toda a gente olhando para mi.

- Tá vendo Gina?! Se tivesse mal, ninguém olhava. Agora, vai pra mesa que eu quero ir comer. E nem pense em mudar de ideias. Quem teve esta ideia foi você e isto não é nada. Quando formos a Hogsmeade, ai sim, você vai ver o que é mudança.

- Não sei não. Se calhar isto é má ideia.

- Não é. Cabeça erguida, menina. Cá dê a Gina que enfrentou Draco Malfoy e disse umas verdades ao Potter? Atitude, Gina. É preciso atitude.

- Atitude, ok. Eu vou ter atitude.

"Mas tá toda a gente olhando para mi. Só espero que o Ron não faça escândalo."

A ruiva dirigiu-se para a mesa da sua casa, sentindo todos os olhares sobre si. Sentiu que a população masculina a comia com os olhos, ouvindo alguns assobios.

"Talvez não seja mau ser-se notada."

Sentou-se calmamente numa das pontas da mesa, sentando-se Celle á sua frente.

Quando finalmente começou a comer, o salão pareceu acordar de um transe e voltaram a concentrar-se nas conversas.

- Viu? Não foi assim tão difícil, pois não?

- É, parece que não. Afinal parece que esta minha transformação correu bem.

- Virgínia Weasley, que é isso?????

"Ops, sujou. Atitude, Gina, atitude".

- Não tá vendo, Ron? Isto é sua irmã, tomando o café da manha.

- Não se arme em engraçadinha comigo, menina. Que é isso na sua cara? E essa roupa? Encolheu foi?

- Isto é maquilhagem, ouviu falar? E a roupa não encolheu, a outra é que tava grande de mais.

Todo o salão observava a cena. Dois ruivos discutiam acaloradamente. Um, muito vermelho, parecia pronto a explodir, a outra, calma, respondendo num tom gozão. A ruiva devia ser louca para responder, ou isso, ou era muito corajosa. Hogwarts já conhecia muito bem a explosão Weasley e sabia que nisso, Ronald Weasley era especialista. Pelos menos, era o que pensavam. Não viram ainda Virgínia Weasley em acção.

- Vai já levar a cara e mudar essa roupa. Não quero você assim.

Agora sim a ruiva explodiu. Agora, sim o salão viria abaixo.

- Não! Entendeu ou quer um desenho? Eu tou muito bem assim, de certeza que toda a gente concorda.

- Sim Gina. Vai em frente beleza.

Vários alunos acenaram em concordância.

- Quem falou? Vai encarar?

Enquanto Ron pedia satisfações, Potter muito serio dirigia-se a uma Gina, entre o divertida e o furiosa.

- Gina, o que você tá fazendo? Isso não leva a nada.

- É Weasley pra você Potter. E o que raio tá dizendo?

- Acha que sendo mal educada e se vestindo como uma qualquer, vai me chamar atenção?

Toda a diversão desapareceu do rosto da ruiva.

- Potter, você é o cara mais convencido e pretensioso que eu alguma vez tive o desprazer de conhecer. Só perde para o Malfoy mas esse, pelo menos, tem razão para o ser, mas você?? Se enxerga.

- Gina, não...

- Cala a boca, ainda não acabei. Tou farta do seu jeito como se fosse perfeito. Você não é. Você é um exibicionista, que pensa que tudo o que acontece no mundo é sua culpa. Mas não é, e sabe porque? Você não é importante o bastante. E só não te parto a cara agora, porque não vale a pena sujar as mãos com você, mas que fique claro que quem se veste como uma qualquer é a merda da sua namorada, por isso não sei do que se está a queixar. E é Weasley, não Gina.

O salão tava congelado. Desde professores, alunos e fantasmas, todos ouviam a conversa. Aquela menina tímida e apagada, tinha dado lugar a uma moça linda e com uma personalidade explosiva.

- Gina, não fala assim com o Harry. Ele é como se fosse família. E já te disse para mudar de roupa.

- Ron vai ver se tou na curva. Nada na minha roupa é contra as regras da escola por isso azar. Se não gosta, não olha. E é melhor fechar a boca ao seu amigo, porque ele parece ser incapaz de a fechar sozinho. Xau Mione, a gente se vê mais tarde tá?

- Claro que sim.

- Vamos Celle?

- Vamos, não queremos chegar atrasadas ás aulas, né? Pessoal, o espectáculo acabou, próxima secção só ao jantar.

As duas saíram do salão, não ouvindo o sermão que Hermione deu ao seu namorado e a Harry. Perderam também o comentário que o professor Snapefez á sua colega McGonagall.

- O chapéu tá ficando velho. Aquela ali é soncerina pura.

: ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) ( DRACO ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : )

"Muito bem Weasley, pelos vistos fazer de você gente, não vai ser tão difícil como pensei."

- Você ouviu Draco? A Weasley deu um show e saiu por cima.

- Blaise, não sei se reparou mas eu não sou cego e muito menos surdo, logo é obvio que a ouvi. Era impossível não o fazer porque ela simplesmente gritou!

- É, mas calou o Potter e o irmão. E você viu como ela tá gostosinha? Que curvas.

"De facto ela até k é gostosinha, pena que é..."

- Uma Weasley, ela é uma Weasley.

- E isso lá é razão, para ela não ser gostosa?

A chegada as corujas poupou Blaise de ouvir algo k iria ser sem duvida, desagradável. Milhares de corujas invadiram o salão, tapando o céu que estava naquele dia azul e claro. Havia de todos os tamanhos e cores, porém o loiro tinha a sua atenção fixa, na grande coruja negra que vinha na sua direcção.

"Hórus."

Estendeu o braço, deixando a coruja poisar dando-lhe um pouco de bacon para comer, enquanto lia a carta trazida.

- É a resposta?

- Se me deixar ler, eu talvez possa responder.

- Tá esperando o que? Lê logo cara, para de falar.

"Merlin me dê paciência."

A mensagem era clara:

_As novidades que envias-te, apenas confirmaram o plano inicial. A primeira parte foi concretizada com êxito, avança para a seguinte. Sabes o que tens a fazer, não falhes._

- Pois é Draco, vais ter que ir trabalhar.

- Hahahaha, que piada. Está na altura de eu actuar a sério.

O loiro está sério, terrivelmente sério. Ambos sabiam que apesar do tom usado, aquele era um assunto terrivelmente serio. Falhar não era um opção. Blaise preocupava-se, secretamente com o amigo. Apesar do seu jeito largado e trapalhão, era extremamente observador e sabia que Draco não era o que aparentava. Até que era decente, pelos menos para o parâmetros da soncerina.

- Hum... Tem certeza do que vai fazer? Sabe que pode voltar atrás.

- Não acha que é um pouco cedo, para encher a cara? Quem falou que eu quero voltar atrás? Você ás vezes me faz perguntar, se de facto está na casa certa, porque mais parece um daqueles capachos do Potter.

Ou talvez estivesse simplesmente enganado e Draco fosse de facto o que aparentava. Um filho da mãe pretensioso.

: ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) ( GINA) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : )

A turma já se encontrava á porta da masmorra nº7, cinco minutos antes do começo da aula.

- Saco! O dia tinha que começar com aula com o Snape? Isto vai estragar todo o meu dia!

Subitamente, Gina começou a agir de maneira muito estranha. Rolava os olhos, mexia as sobrancelhas, indicava com a cabeça, mas...

- O que raio tá fazendo Gina? Tá com coceira, é? Mas como tava dizendo, já viu o nosso azar? Ter como primeira aula poções, é fogo. Já tou imaginando as detenções que vão rolar e os pontos?? É só perder, nunca ganhar. E somos só nos, porque na casa dele, ele não toca. Morcego injusto.

"Pronto, se ferrou!"

- Parabéns pela sinceridade, menina Mc.Lucan. Agora se fizerem o favor de entrar na sala, para eu tentar por algo nessas cabeças vazias.

O queixo de Celle caiu, enquanto que Gina tentava não rir.

- Era isso que eu queria te dizer, Celle. Você tinha o Snape atrás de você.

Entraram na masmorra e sentaram-se, indo os da Grifinoria para a frende, deixando para os sonserinos os lugares de traz.

- Antes que me esqueça, menina Mc.Lucan, preciso avisa-la que perderá 25 pontos por falar mal de um professor, e claro, terá uma detenção. Venha falar comigo no final da aula para combinar-mos.

Celle virou-se para a amiga com a cara mais infeliz do mundo.

- Eu não disse?!

Desta vez Gina não conseguiu conter o riso. Uma gargalhada cristalina ouviu-se, silenciando as zoações dos sonserinos.

- Por acaso acha piada ao que eu disse, Weasley? Não sabia que tinha veia de humorista.

Gina calou-se. Perdera toda a vontade de rir.

- Perdeu a língua? Ou gastou toda a coragem a falar com o Potter? Compreendo, deve ser difícil falar mentiras na cara de quem se ama.

- Nada do que falei, era mentira. Eu disse o que ele era, não é preciso coragem para o fazer. Não é culpa minha se todos preferem elogia-lo em vez de verem a verdade.

O professor encarava-a, analisando-a, enquanto falava. Aquela não era a aluna a que ele estava habituado, a aluna que se encolhia com uma palavra mais forte. Aquela encarava-o nos olhos, respondia-lhe á altura como pouco sonserinos o faziam. E mais importante: criticava o pirralho. Por Merlin, finalmente alguém via o que ele sempre viu.

- Muito bem. Agrada-me que marca uma posição. 5 pontos para Griffindor. Agora cale a boca e trabalhe, se ousar rir-se mais uma vez, ficará a desmembrar baratas até ao final do ano.

Sonserinos e grifinorios estavam pasmos. Desde quando, Snape dava pontos á casa contrária?

Aula acabada, os alunos dirigiram-se ás seguintes. E assim se passou o dia, e mais nada se teria passado, se Gina não se tivesse atrasado no fim da ultima aula.

- Tá vendo Gina? Os bartius são inofensivos. Tadinhos, são tão incompreendidos. Quer fazer uma festa?

Gina olhou para os 2 bichos que se encontravam dentro do cercado. Pareciam cães, não fosse o facto de terem o dobro da altura de um e de terem uma cauda com picos aguçados, isso sem falar nos dentes que davam impressão de poderem desfazer ossos, com a mesma facilidade que se corta papel.

- Pois, agora não dá Hangrid. Tenho que ir. A turma toda já foi e eu queria dar uma volta antes de ir para a torre.

O meio gigante despediu-se dela, vendo-a virar costas em direcção do lago, notando o quanto a pequena Weasley, havia crescido.

Gina percorria a margem do lago calmamente, a sua cabeça fervia com pensamentos que não a largaram por todo o dia.

"Será que tou a agir bem? Apenas quero descobrir quem sou. Será que não posso dizer o que penso? Parece que de repente toda a gente pensa que esta minha mudança é má. Posso não saber quem sou, mas não vou aceitar que me pisem."

Quando deu por si, reparou que tinha ido de novo ao seu sitio.

"É, parece que há coisas que não mudam mesmo."

Sentou debaixo do pinheiro, lembrando-se que há menos de 24 horas havia estado ali a chorar. Mas hoje era diferente. Hoje queria apenas escrever, deixar que os seus pensamentos voassem para a sua imaginação. Pegou no seu caderno e simplesmente escreveu o que sentia.

Quis saber quem sou**  
**O que faço aqui**  
**Quem me abandonou**  
**De quem me esqueci**  
**Perguntei por mim**  
**Quis saber de nós**  
**Mas o mar**  
**Não me traz**  
**Tua voz.**  
  
**Em silêncio, amor**  
**Em tristeza e fim**  
**Eu te sinto, em flor**  
**Eu te sofro, em mim**  
**Eu te lembro, assim**  
**Partir é morrer**  
**Como amar**  
**É ganhar**  
**E perder**  
  
**Tu vieste em flor**  
**Eu te desfolhei**  
**Tu te deste em amor**  
**Eu nada te dei**  
**Em teu corpo, amor**  
**Eu adormeci**  
**Morri nele**  
**E ao morrer**  
**Renasci**  
  
**E depois do amor**  
**E depois de nós**  
**O dizer adeus**  
**O ficarmos sós**  
**Teu lugar a mais**  
**Tua ausência em mi**  
**Tua paz**  
**Que perdi**  
**Minha dor que aprendi**  
**De novo vieste em flor**  
**Te desfolhei...**  
  
**E depois do amor**  
**E depois de nós**  
**O adeus**  
**O ficarmos sós.

- Bonito poema, Weasley.

A ruiva deu um pulo ao ouvir aquela voz.

- Não sabe que é feio ler sobre os ombros. Isto é pessoal. E será que me persegues?

- Tou pouco me importando se é pessoal ou não. Acha que me vou preocupar com isso? Você não vai me dizer, que de facto acredita que eu a persigo, vai? Ia ser o cumulo do ridículo.

O loiro encostou-se á arvore, folhando o caderno que no susto havia caído. A ruiva retirou-o rapidamente das mãos.

"Cara mais abusado."

- Tá, tá. O quer? Nem vem me azucrinar que eu não tenho paciência.

- Eu? Jamais faria tal coisa, você ainda era capaz de me mandar calar a boca, como fez ao Potter.

- Porque raio é que você não me deixa em paz? Saco, será que toda a gente tirou o dia para vir me encher? O que você vai dizer? Não vale imitar, vamos seja original. Nada de dizer que pareço uma qualquer. Diga algo que valha a pena ouvir.

Draco encarou a ruiva, fazendo o seu olhar deslizar pelo seu corpo, parando nos seus labios, antes de voltar aos olhos.

- Tenho uma proposta para você. Pense bem, antes de responder porque eu não vou repetir. Você tá farta que pensem que é uma criança, e já deu para ver que quer se vingar do Potter, custe o que custar. Eu quero vê-lo mal, e você vai-me ajudar. Ele e a coisa do seu irmão, ficam todos nervozinhos com você, e eu posso aproveitar isso e me divertir muito. Pense nisso e me diga o que achou. Tem o resto do dia para pensar, mas depois de jantar quero uma resposta.

O loiro voltou-se, preparando-se para partir, deixando uma Gina muito surpresa, a olhar para as suas costas.

- A propósito, não acho que esteja parecendo uma qualquer. Você tá aceitável. Nada de extraordinário, mas é preciso não esquecer que é uma Weasley, e para o que vocês costumam ser, você tá bem. Muito bem. Não se esqueça, tem até depois do jantar.

E partiu, sabendo que tinha conseguido chocar a ruiva.

N/A: Capitulo 4 no ar. E ai, o k acharam? Eu tentei faze-lo maior que o ultimo, porque já mo tinham pedido, e eu quando leio, gosto de capítulos grandes. Eu no ultimo capitulo ñ pus nem musica nem poema, por isso neste pus 2. A musica inicial é da X-Tina, e eu achei k combinava com o capitulo. Experimentem ouvi-la enquanto lêem o capitulo. O poema que a Gina escreve, é na verdade uma canção portuguesa. Eu não sei quem a fez, mas achei-a linda. Eu já disse a algumas de vocês, por isso acho justo dizer a todas. Há pequenos sinais nos capítulos que dam pistas sobre o futuro da fic, mais concretamente sobre o final. Até agora, apenas a minha beta andou perto, mas façam um esforço, e tentem descobrir.

Adorei receber tantos comentários. É uma alegria ir á caixa postal e ver lá review. Por isso, não se esquecem de massacrar o botão de review, k ele não se queixa. Queria agradecer a umas meninas ( que sabem quem são), que tiveram muita paciência comigo no msn, e que me incentivaram a escrever. Obrigado.

**Rute Riddle – **Ainda bem k chateas-te o botão, mas vais ter que o fazer novamente. Obrigado. Espero que também aches este capitulo um máximo. Em relação á Cho eu neste capitulo não fiz muito, mas tu sabes o azar que eu tive com ele. Sim, gente, porque o meu capitulo voou pela janela, e perdi uma das folhas. Foi uma desgraça. Jocas e comenta, tá?

**Mione G. Potter RJ** – Adorei a sua review :) Espero que tenha ficado contente com o tamanho do capitulo. Ele deu 8 paginas no word. Minha beta até ficou espantada, rsrsrs.

Eu tb detesto a Chang. Pode ter certeza k ela vai sofrer muito. Em relação ao Harry, ele ouviu mais umas verdades, mas não sei se vou fazer como você disse. Vai ter k ler pra saber. Jocas e não se esqueça de comentar.

**Lucka** – Tá desculpada, mas agora não pode falhar mais. Eu não esqueço, como pode ver eu tou actualizando de novo. Comente e jocas

**Fefs Malfoy** – Obrigada por comentar já. Ainda deve demorar uns 2 capítulos pra rolar um D/G action, mas eu não vou deixar isto cair no monótono, e fico muito contente k tenha adorado a fic. Em relação ao Harry, eu não sei bem o k vou fazer. Eu não vou muito com a cara dele, mas á fics muito boas com ele e com a Gina. A fic, ainda tá em construção, eu não sei o k vai rolar. Tenho uns planos, mas em relação ao Harry, tá em aberto. Mas vou pensar no k falou.

Eu não sou corajosa, mas tive gente k me deu muita força. Demorou muito até eu postar, mas tinha k ser D/G, porque eu simplesmente amo ele. Eu vou passar lá na sua fic, teja descansada.

**Sesshoumaru,youkai** – Olha o meu more. K lata k você tem, pede pra eu não demorar a actualizar, mas demora séculos a fazer o mesmo. Se você não escrevesse tão bem eu o matava, por demorar tanto. Ainda bem k gostou. Eu de facto não acho k escreva assim tão bem, alias acho k ler a minha fic tá fazendo mal a vocês pk todos dizem isso. Deve ser alucinação colectiva, hahahaha. Brigado por comentar, mas tem k continuar a faze-lo, pk? Não vale eskecer. E k tal fazer comentários maiores?? Eu bem k merecia, afinal, kem é k capricha kuando comenta a sua fic? Beijus

P.S: O Sjura é lindo, é o cavaleiro do meu signo e toda a gente o ama. O Shaka é um loiro burro.

**Ana Bya Potter** – Menina, você aki? De onde eu te conheço?? Não me mate. Eu sei k disse k ia ser a 1ª a ler o capitulo, mas você nunca mais aparecia no msn e eu precisava actualizar. Me desculpe :(. Eu sou legal? Você é k é, fofa. Espero k goste deste capitulo.

**Miaka** – Ainda bem k gostou, mas o Draco é duro na keda. Não se vai babar, digo, reagir de caras. Mas continue a ler e me diga o k achas, tá? Jocas e deixa um review pra mi, tá?

**Hrosskel** – Olha a minha beta linda. Obrigado por teres betado tão rápido e pela paciência. Espero k continues a gostar da fic. Não te eskeças k tens k comentar pk não me disses-te o k achas-te, por isso: Review. Jocas

**Ellen-Potter** – Oi. Você gosta de Camões? Ele tem coisas muito boas, né? Eu ainda vou meter mais coisas dele, tou esperando um momento k combine. Ainda bem k gostaste da fic e tá descansada k eu vou continuar a escrever. Podes contar com um capitulo por semana. Jocas e comenta

**Shadow Malfoy** – Eu gostei tanto da sua fic que tinha k homenagear você de alguma maneira. A sua fic me inspirou a escrever, mas infelizmente eu não o faço tão bem como vocÊ. Espero que continue a gostar da minha fic, e que tenha gostado deste capitulo. Tou esperando o 8º capitulo viu? Gente, leiam o Sonhos Delirantes pk vale a pena.

**Patty Powers – **Ainda bem k gostou do capitulo. Jura k a minha fic, tá cada vez melhor? Ainda bem. Fique descansada k eu, sem pressão, vou continuar a postar. :) Jocas e ñ se esqueça de comentar

**Raisa** – Ainda bem k gostou da Gina. Espero que também goste dela no próximo capitulo.


	5. Ola Virginia!

- Gina você demorou muito. Não ia só ajudar o Hagrid?

- Ia mas decidi dar uma volta. O dia está lindo.

- Pois, e me deixou aqui especada.

- Me desculpe.

- Ai Gina, você não tem emenda. E porque está com esse olhar abobado?

-------------------------FLASBACK-------------------------

Draco encarou a ruiva, fazendo o seu olhar deslizar pelo seu corpo, parando nos seus lábios, antes de voltar aos olhos.

- Tenho uma proposta para você. Pense bem, antes de responder porque eu não vou repetir. Você tá farta que pensem que é uma criança, e já deu para ver que quer se vingar do Potter, custe o que custar. Eu quero vê-lo mal, e você vai-me ajudar. Ele e a coisa do seu irmão, ficam todos nervozinhos com você, e eu posso aproveitar isso e me divertir muito. Pense nisso e me diga o que achou. Tem o resto do dia para pensar, mas depois de jantar quero uma resposta.

O loiro voltou-se, preparando-se para partir, deixando uma Gina muito surpresa, a olhar para as suas costas.

- A propósito, não acho que esteja parecendo uma qualquer. Você tá aceitável. Nada de extraordinário, mas é preciso não esquecer que é uma Weasley, e para o que vocês costumam ser, você tá bem. Muito bem. Não se esqueça, tem até depois do jantar.

-------------------------FLASBACK-------------------------

- Por nada. Acho que vou descansar um pouco.

- Você tá bem Gina? Tá esquisita.

Celle olhava preocupada para a amiga. Tinha-a deixado com Hagrid, por estar com pressa e sabia que a amiga ia-se demorar. Mas ela tinha ficado bem. Agora estava aluada, meio abobada, como se tivesse sabido de algo espantoso.

- Tou. Acho que estou apenas cansada. Podemos deixar o nosso jogo para mais tarde?

- Sim claro, mas você...

A ruiva olhou para a amiga, e naquele olhar disse tudo o que pensava. Que precisava ficar sozinha.

- Ok, eu vou. Sabia que você não tinha superado o Harry.

"Ai miga, se você soubesse. O Potter já não me afecta."

- É isso mesmo. Mas eu melhoro, preciso só de pensar.

A morena abraçou a amiga, fazendo um carinho nos cabelos.

- Você sabe que pode contar sempre comigo, né?

- Sei, brigada amiga.

- Então eu vou indo. Vemo-nos mais tarde?

- Claro. Ainda tenho que fazer os deveres.

A morena deu um ultimo olhar á amiga, e saiu do quarto, deixando a ruiva entregue aos seus pensamentos.

"O que aquele metido do Malfoy quer? Será que vale a pena entrar no jogo dele?"

A ruiva estava sentada á janela da torre, encostada a uma das paredes, olhando os jardins enquanto pensava. Estava confusa. Queria mudar, mas estava a ser tão difícil. Era bom ver a cara de bobas com que as pessoas ficavam, mas era difícil ter que se confrontar com quem não queria.

-------------------------FLASBACK-------------------------

- Gina, o que você tá fazendo? Isso não leva a nada.

- É Weasley pra você Potter. E o que raio tá dizendo?

- Acha que sendo mal educada e se vestindo como uma qualquer, vai me chamar atenção?

-------------------------FLASBACK-------------------------

Uma raiva silenciosa crescia no seu peito. Porque é que ainda se preocupava com as pessoas, se elas a desprezavam? Toda a sua vida foi pisada, ignorada e quando finalmente as pessoas decidem reparar nela, é porque ela mudou. Porque é que elas não a aceitaram como ela era? E ainda vinha o seu irmão deita-la abaixo. Rica família que tinha. Do Potter tudo era de se esperar, mas do irmão?

"Será que devo aceitar a proposta do Draco? Ele não é boa peça, mas tem razão, ambos podemos nos ajudar. Qual é Gina, tá falando de Draco Malfoy. Ele não quer saber de ninguém, só de si mesmo. Entrar na dele, não vai ser bom."

A sua mente estava numa confusão. A Gininha esta ainda ali escondida, bem lá no fundo. Essa queria apenas que a notassem. Havia ainda a Gina, aquela que mudou, a que respondia na cara de quem a ofendia. Mas era a outra que temia mais, a negra. A sombra de algo que já fora. Ela estava ali á tanto tempo. Sempre soube que ela lá estava mas só agora ela estava a tentar aparecer. Como se tivesse sido despertada por algo. E essa outra, essa Gina negra, queria acção, queria ver o circo pegar fogo, queria mandar tudo pro espaço.

A custo controlou os seus pensamentos. Apesar de tudo, não queria dar-se com gente como o loiro. Ele era o seu inimigo, seu e da sua família. Tinha já tomado a sua decisão, quando o seu olhar encontrou algo no jardim, mais concretamente, encontrou alguém. A caminho da porta do castelo, estavam o trio maravilha e... Cho Chang.

"Não acredito. A mi eles nunca deixaram andar com eles. Sempre metidos nos seus mistérios, mas a ela deixam."

Dava tudo para saber o que falavam. Era nessas horas que gostava de ser mosca. Foi então que se lembrou dos gémeos, ou melhor das suas invenções. Eles haviam lhe mandado inventos para que testasse, e um deles tinha a função de ouvir conversas a longa distância.

- Onde raio pus a encomenda?? Ai, Gina, Você tem que começar a ser mais organizada.

Segundos depois, e após quase ter mergulhado num baú, achou o que procurava. A invenção em questão era pequena e parecia uma borboleta. Apontou e uma pequena bolha transparente flutuou em direcção ao alvo. Poucos tempo depois a conversa começou a ser ouvida.

- ...tava estranho. Vai dizer que é normal o Hagrid dizer que a Gina tá normal.

- Ron, a Gina tá normal. Só cresceu e você não viu.

- Mas Mione, ela tá...

- Nem Mione, nem menos Mione. Sua irmã tem idade mais que suficiente para saber o que faz, por isso nem se meta.

- Hermione, a pirralha tá se achando a tal. Viu como ela falou com o meu gatinho?

- Ei, a pirralha é a minha irmã, ouviu? Não fale assim dela.

- Ron, ela tem razão. A Gina tá muito mudada. Viu como ela se tá vestindo? E disse que eu sou tão convencido como o Malfoy. Me ofendeu.

- É, ela tá mudada.

- Ron! É sua irmã, não a vai defender? Defendo eu. Quer saber Harry, eu acho que o seu problema é outro, que não a mudança dela. E nem faça essa cara. Acha que não notei? Engana-se. Veja o que vai fazer Harry, o mundo não espera por você.

- O que tá praí a dizer? Que outra razão ele teria para não gostar da mudança da Weasley?

- Pergunte a ele, o namorado é seu, né? E acho engraçado o que disse. Tá com medo de perder o lugar para a Gina? Afinal, era você que antes se achava a tal, mas a Gina mandou você pro espaço.

A conversa parou de ser escutada subitamente. Hermione havia dado costas ao grupo, chocando com a bolha e provocando o seu rompimento. Viu o grupo desfazer-se. O seu irmão partiu atras da namorada, deixando o amigo a ouvir uma chinesa enfurecida.

"Então é isso que eles pensam né? Ainda bem que ouvi, porque acabei de mudar de ideias. A proposta do Malfoy parece ser afinal, muito interessante."

- Mas vamos jogar o meu jogo, não o dele.

A ruiva saiu do quarto, e desceu as escadas apressada. A estava cheia. Os grifinorios pareciam ter escolhido aquela hora para fazer os deveres. Localizou rapidamente a amiga ao pé do Colin e dirigiu-se para lá.

- Desculpem o atraso. Podemos começar?

Celle olhou espantada para a ruiva.

- Você tá com febre?

- Eu? Porque?

- Ainda á pouco estava estranha e queria ficar sozinha. Agora vem pro pé de nós como se nada se tivesse passado, e vem com uma cara.

- O que tem a minha cara??

- Nada. E isso é que é estranho. Pareces os gémeos, quando estão a planear algo.

- Hahahahahahaha.

A ruiva juntou-se aos amigos, e concentrou-se nos deveres. Mas quem a observasse viria um brilho muito estranho no olhar, um brilho perigoso.

"Eu vou entrar no jogo, mas sou quem vai ditar as regras."

: ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) ( DRACO ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : )

- O que será que aquela Weasley vai responder?

- Tá preocupado, Draco? Acha que o seu charme vai falhar?

O salão principal encontrava-se cheio e em plena sexta-feira á noite, poucos eram aqueles que ainda usavam o uniforme. O regulamento apenas permitia que não se usasse ao fim de semana, mas Dumbledore fechava os olhos á situação. Iria haver uma festa a seguir ao jantar e ninguém queria perder tempo a mudar de roupa.

Todos os olhos encontravam-se na mesa da sonserina. Fosse por inveja ou por admiração, eram eles os mais observados, especialmente a dupla que ocupava os lugares principais. Blaise Zabini e Draco Malfoy, sozinhos chamavam a atenção, mas juntos?? Digamos que havia quem não jantasse só para os admirar. Ambos vestidos de camisa e calça social, divergiam nas cores. Blaise usava uma camisa branca e umas calças pretas, enquanto que Draco se ficava simplesmente pelo preto. Os cabelos, sem uma ponta de gel, caiam-lhe livremente sobre o rosto, dando-lhe um ar sexy.

- O meu charme nunca falha. Resta saber se ela tem coragem para se vingar do menino de ouro.

- Será? É mesmo só isso Draco?

- Quer morrer, seu imbecil? Não comece com insinuações ou vai ver. Quer que eu espalhe que você....

- Não! Pronto, já cá não está quem falou. Porque raio eu lhe contei aquilo?!

- Porque estava bêbado e é parvo.

- Seu... veja!

- Ha? O que raio tá falando?

- Olha para a mesa da Grifinória.

Draco desviou o seu olhar do colega e mirou na odiosa mesa. Nada de mais. Os mesmo javardos de sempre.

"Credo, será que não sabem comer com maneiras??"

Foi então que percebeu o que estava ali de errado. A Weasley fêmea e a amiga encontravam-se afastadas do trio e se isso não fosse estranho o suficiente, havia ainda o facto de esta se encontrar toda coberta cm uma capa e o Potter não tirar os olhos dela.

"Estranho, muito estranho."

- Será que ela vai aceitar?

- Tenho cara de adivinho? Vamos ter que esperar para ver.

E voltou a sua atenção para o jantar, que a essa hora já se encontrava frio.

: ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) ( GINA ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : )

- Gina, porque veio de capa?

- Qual é o mal?

- Nenhum, se esquecermos que ainda é Verão e que todos os outros estão de roupa normal. Roupa por roupa, mais valia ter vindo de uniforme.

- Hahahaha. Você tem muita graça, Celle.

- Eu? Agora virei palhaça, é? Que querida.

- Nada disso, mas tá esquecendo que a seguir é aquela festa na sala precisa?

- E?

- E o meu irmão me matava se me visse produzida.

- Entendi. Não sabia que ia, mas ainda bem. Tou gostando desta Gina.

"Você não sabe nem de metade, mas até ao final da noite vai saber, ai se vai."

- Ainda bem. Você também vai?

- Sim, mas vou antes á torre vestir-me.

- Ok.

- Discretamente, olha para o lado.

A ruiva, seguindo as indicações da amiga, olhou para o lado e deparou-se com os tão conhecidos, olhos esmeralda.

"Harry..."

O moreno olhava-a fixamente. A comida ainda intacta no prato. Olhava-a como se procurasse algo no seu rosto, e quando viu que havia sido descoberto, não desviou o olhar, pelo contrario. Fixou-o nos olhos da garota, e permaneceram assim, até que ele os desviou. Vira algo, para o qual não se encontrava preparado: ódio. Um ódio profundo, um ódio que não esperava encontrar nos olhos daquela que um dia o amou mais do que tudo.

- Tudo bem Gina?

- Ah?

- Tava perguntando se tava tudo bem. Não pensei que vê-lo fosse ser-lhe tão estranho. Viu como ele tava te olhando? Era engraçado que fosse ele a gostar de você.

- É, era engraçado.

O jantar decorreu com certa calma, apesar de sempre sentir que alguém a olhava, alguém para alem do moreno. Levantou a cara e deparou-se com uns olhos cinzas. O loiro levantava-se da mesa, e fez lhe sinal para que o seguisse. Praticamente, todos os alunos já haviam ido para a festa. Não dava mais para adiar.

"É agora Gina. Agora ou nunca."

- Celle, eu também vou indo. Se encontra comigo na festa?

- Pensei que fossemos juntas, mas tudo bem.

Ambas levantaram-se e á porta do salão, quando a amiga ia já tomar as escadas que a levariam á torre, a ruiva disse:

- Você é minha amiga, né?

- Que raio você tá falando?

- Só me responde, você é minha amiga, independentemente do que eu me torne?

- Gina, você tá me assustando, mas eu sou sua amiga, sim. Agora e até quando você quiser. Olha, eu gosto dessa sua mudança, mas você não tem que fazer nada que não queira.

A ruiva deu um abraço na amiga.

- Celle, no final desta noite, sei que muitos vão me recriminar, mas é bom saber que você não vai ser uma delas. Te já.

As amigas separaram-se e a ruiva atravessou o corredor que a iria levar ás escadas pro 3º piso. O corredor estava mal iluminado, como sempre, e muito silencioso. Todos os alunos já deviam estar na festa.

- O que vale é que a sala precisa pode ter o tamanho que precisarmos.

- Falando sozinha Weasley?

- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

O loiro assustou-se com o grito da ruiva. Puxou-a para ele e tapo-lhe a boca com a mão.

- Quer calar a boca? Vai chamar todo o mundo.

- ...

- Não responde é? Para além de pobre é mal educada?

A ruiva, como que em resposta, começou a debater-se, fazendo com que o sonserino tirasse a mão que antes lhe tapava a boca.

- Você é tão imbecil. Como queria que eu respondesse, se me tava tapando a boca?

Para quem passa-se ali, naquele momento, aquela seria uma simples cena de namorados. O loiro encostado á parede, abracava a ruiva pela cintura, enquando que esta encostava a cabeça no seu peito. Mas não era. Um bom observador, veria que o loiro a agarrava de contra vontade, tendo uma ar de asco, e que a ruiva se debatia, pra se afastar.

- Quer parar?

- Quer me largar?

- Tá insinuando que eu o queria fazer?

- Porque ainda não me largou?

- Porque não queria ser descoberto?

- Mas não ta passando ninguém.

- Mas poderia passar. Viu o escândalo que deu, sua histérica?

- Histérica é a tia, seu...seu loiro aguado.

Os dois agora encaravam-se furiosos. A única coisa em comum que tinham, era o ódio que sentiam.

- Não vou bater boca com você. É demasiado parva para me responder.

- Seu...

- Tem uma resposta para mim?

"Tá ai Gina. Agora é o momento, não á segundas respostas. Ou é sim ou é não."

- Sim.

- Ah?

- Eu aceito.

O loiro mostrou-se surpreendido. Lá bem no fundo, ele não esperava que ela aceita-se. Mas que já que o fez...

- Muito bem. Uma escolha inteligente.

- Quer parar com o papo, e me dizer exactamente o que tá pensando em fazer?

- Meu plano é bem simples, muito simples de facto.

- E seria?

- O teu irmão e o Potter bobão odeiam-me.

- Jura?! E se me contasse algo novo?

- Você é muito stressadinha. O ponto, é k eles me odeiam mas amam você. Você é o ponto fraco deles.

- Até ai, tudo bem, mas o que quer que eu faça?

- Junte-se a mim. Se de repente virarmos amigos isso vai fazer com que eles sejam atingidos. Alem disso, sendo uma das do meu grupo, você vai ter mais popularidade do que alguma vez sonhou. Ainda tá dentro?

"Esta eu não esperava. Andar com sonserinos, mas isso vai-me fazer vingar. Eles vão ver."

- Sem dúvida.

- Muito bem, Weasley.

- Mas...

- Mas o que?

- Vai parar de me tratar por Weasley. Eu tenho nome. Alem disso vamos ser parceiros.

- Hum, é vai ter que ser, Virgínia.

- Gina!

- Virgínia!

- O nome é meu, logo eu é que sei.

- Gina, parece nome de cão. É Virgínia ou pobretona.

A ruiva respirou fundo. Aquele loiro, ia enlouquece-la.

- Que seja.

- Boa menina, hahaha.

- Cala a boca Malfoy.

- Draco.

- Há?

- Se tenho que tratar por Virgínia, você não pode chamar-me de Malfoy.

- Ok. E agora o que fazemos?

- Agora? Agora vamos para a festa e vamos mostrar a nossa recente amizade.

- Certo.

- Um vai primeiro e o outro entra depois.

- Perfeito e se prepare.

- Como?

- Draco, depois você vê. Xauzinho

A ruiva voltou a andar, deixando o loiro para traz. Aquilo estava-se a tornar um hábito, um deles sempre tinha que deixar o outro especado.

"Mas desta fui eu que saí por cima."

: ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) ( DRACO ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : )

- Onde me fui meter. Tenho sorte se até ao final disto tudo, não tiver internado com problemas mentais. Aquela ruiva é de enlouquecer qualquer um.

Após a partida da ruiva, Draco ficará ali uns minutos. Não só para dar tempo á ruiva, mas também porque ficará sem reacção. A conversa com a ruiva fora sem duvida estranha mas também interessante. Odiava-a pelo jeito bonzinho dela e por ser quem era, mas esse ódio não o impedia de estar curioso. Nunca esperou que ela de facto aceitasse, mas mais do que isso, era estranho a maneira como ela aceitou. Havia ali algo mais, algo que queria descobrir, algo que o intrigava.

- Draco, onde você se meteu? Tou aqui á sua espera faz séculos. Toda a gente já entrou.

- Blaise, de que casa você é?

- Da Soncerina, porque?

- Então porque raio se comporta como um maldito grifinorio??

O moreno deu um salto para traz. Estava habituado ao mau humor do loiro, mas porque raio é que ele era sempre a vitima? A vida era muito injusta com ele.

- Eu não me comporto assim.

- Juro que não sei como veio parar á soncerina. O chapéu tá caduco. Até a Weasley tem mais perfil que você.

- Que piadinha. Prefiro o seu mau humor ás suas tentativas de piada. Vamos?

- Sim. Hum.. sabe se o trio paspalhão já chegou?

- Já, e a sua ruivinha também.

- Quer sair daqui vivo para ir ver a sua amada? Tão cala a boca. Eu sou um Malfoy. A minha linhagem é real, antiga, nobre. Nos não nos envolvemos com amantes de trouxas.

- Bonito discurso, pena que palavras e actos sejam coisas diferentes. Veremos se você vai pensar sempre assim.

- Você...

- Antes que me volta a ameaçar, quero saber como vai o plano. Cumpriu as ordens dadas?

O loiro interrompeu o que ia dizer. Não bastava ter que aturar alguém que pensava que amizade combinava com sonserinos, como ainda por cima, não sabia o significado de sigilo.

- Blaise, você acha que o meu pai ia querer que tivemos uma conversa sobre algo que é suposto ser segredo, á porta de uma sala onde se encontra praticamente todos os alunos desta maldita escola?!

- Mas...

- Mas nada. Vou-te responder porque sei que você não vai calar a boca até saber. É pior que as mulheres...

- Sim, sim, mas fala logo.

- Quer me deixar acabar?!

Com o olhar que recebeu, o moreno encolheu-se. Tudo bem que era um soncerino e que não se devia amedrontar, mas se o Malfoy nos seus dias bons era pior que um dragão de mau humor, então imagina quando chateado.

- Desculpe.

- Nem sei porque ando com você, nas enfim. Já fiz o que foi pedido.

- E?

- E nada. Não me lembro de ter lido que tinha que te contar tudo. Contente-se com isto.

Agora podemos entrar, ou vamos passar o tempo á porta da sala.

O moreno acenou com a cabeça, num sinal positivo, e como que se tivesse ouvido a conversa a porta abriu-se, e o silencio de então, foi interrompido com os ruídos da festa. Entraram na sala e viram-se engolidos pela multidão. De facto, todos tinham comparecido, ninguém quis perder a festa.

Procurou com o olhar, a sua nova parceira, mas era uma tarefa complicada no meio de tanta gente.

- Procurando alguém, Draco?

"Esse sorriso do Blaise está-me incomodando. Ele pensa que goza com um Malfoy? Doce engano."

- Eu não, mas e você? Já achou a flor dos seus olhos?

Bingo! O sorriso do moreno desfez-se como açúcar á chuva. O tom gozão e malicioso do loiro fizera efeito.

- Não sei do que tá falando.

- Claro que não, hahahaha.

- Ha? Fala mais alto, não oiço nada.

Enquanto falavam, ou melhor tentavam visto que o falar com aquele barulho estava difícil, iam se dirigindo ao bar. Não se preocupavam em desviar dos corpos que se agitavam ao sabor da musica.

"Animais."

Aconteceu o obvio, chocaram com alguém. E como não podia deixar de ser....

- Potter, sempre no meu caminho!

- Malfoy, vê por onde anda.

- Alguém falou com você, sua sangue de lama?

A confusão estava instalada. Ron, queria partir para cima do loiro, mas era agarrado pela namorada, que secretamente queria deixa-lo fazer, mas como monitora, tinha que impedir.

- Não fala assim dela ou...

- Ou o que, pobretão? Vai-me obrigar? Se enxerga.

- Malfoy desaparece ou eu vou deixar o Ron fazer o que ele quer.

- Ui, que medo, quero ver isso, hahaha.

- Cala a boca ou eu vou faze-lo por você.

- Tem cuidado Draco, o Potter tá ficando furioso, ainda te faz uma cicatriz igual á dele.

- Hahahaha.

A musica tinha acabado, e no intervalo em que era posta outra, os alunos tinham percebido o que se passava. Um pequeno circulo, era agora feito á volta deles. A situação era muito instável. Soncerinos tinham se postado atrás de Draco e Blaise, com uma guarda silenciosa. Num mutuo acordo, grifinorios tinham começado a fazer o mesmo, com o trios. Sem professores por perto, era a situação ideal para que velhos odios, fossem saciados.

Subitamente, o silencio é transformado em barulho. Alguém tinha finalmente posto outra musica.

_People can take everything away from you_

_But they can never take away your truth_

_But the question is_

_Can you handle mine?_

As luzes, que já eram poucas, foram apagadas, ficando apenas as que iluminavam o centro da sala, que havia sido transformado em pista. Uma figura feminina avançou para perto da discussão, afastando-se do escuro e dirigindo-se para a luz. Apenas o seu rosto encontrava-se ainda encoberto pela escuridão. Vestia umas calças pretas e justas, que lhe delineavam as longas pernas, e um top preto que ia até ao umbigo, e que lhe deixava as costas nuas, tento apenas duas tiras a cruzar. O conjunto apenas acentuava um corpo escultural, com curvas, que provavam que, fosse quem fosse, a jovem não era uma criança e sim uma mulher.

_They say I'm crazy_

_I really don't care_

_That's my prerogative_

_They say I'm nasty_

_But I don't give a damn_

_Getting boys is how I live_

O circulo formado á volta da discussão abriu-se, dando passagem á jovem. O seu rosto era agora bem visível, e era impossível saber se os sussurros vindos dos alunos, eram de apreciação para com a sua beleza ou de espanto para com a sua identidade.

Tinha o longo cabelo apanhado no alto da cabeça, deixando apenas algumas madeixas a emoldurar-lhe o rosto. Apenas os olhos encontravam-se maquilhados e delimitados por lápis, fazendo um contraste gritante entre a roupa provocante e o jeito inocente de quem a usava.

_Some ask me questions_

_Why am I so real?_

_But they don't understand me_

_I really don't know the deal about my sister_

_Trying hard to make it right_

_Not long ago_

_Before I won this fight_

Balançava o corpo ao ritmo da musica, suficientemente baixa para que todos ouvissem a sua voz, que acompanhava o som. O trio estava em silencio, boquiabertos com o que viam. Hermione soltou o namorado, que tal era o espanto, nem notou. A muito que a discussão tinha sido esquecida. Potter apenas olhava para a jovem, como se não acreditasse no que via. Era impossível que fosse ela, mas era. Blaise afastara-se, percebendo, aonde se dirigia a jovem. Finalmente a jovem parou. Encontrava-se frente a frente com o seu alvo. Os olhos castanhos fitavam os cinzentos. Os cabelos ruivos contrastavam com os loiros. O seu alvo era Draco Malfoy, e ela era...

-Virginia.

_Everybody' is talking all this stuff about me_

_Why don't they just let me live? (tell me why)_

_I don't need permission_

_Make my own decisions (oh)_

_That's my prerogative_

_It's my prerogative (it's my prerogative)_

_It's the way that I wanna live (it's my prerogative)_

_You can't tell me what to do_

A roda voltou a ser feita, mas desta vez em volta do casal que nem percebeu o acto. O loiro começara a dançar com a ruiva, ao ver que era isso que ela queria. Mas não uma dança qualquer, não uma dança normal. Eles dançavam um para o outro, esquecendo onde se encontravam, esquecendo o porque de o fazerem, esquecendo quem eram.

_Don't get me wrong_

_I'm really not souped_

_Ego trips is not my thing_

_All these strange relationships really gets me down_

_I see nothing wrong spreadin' myself around_

"O que raio estou a fazer? Era isso que ela pensava fazer?"

Os corpos encontravam-se, roçavam-se, numa mistura de raiva, desejo e sedução. Os olhos não se separavam, duelavam-se como se quisessem encontrar um vencedor para uma batalha que eles não haviam escolhido.

_Everybody's talking all this stuff about me_

_Why don't they just let me live? (tell me why)_

_I don't need permission_

_Make my own decisions (oh)_

_That's my prerogative_

_It's my prerogative (it's my prerogative)_

Apenas eles dançavam. A sala encontrava-se parada, como se todos temessem afastar os olhos daquela dança. Como se estivessem hipnotizados pela vos cristalina e sensual da ruiva. Blaise olhava espantado para o amigo. Não parecia o Draco Malfoy que conhecia. Esse era frio e calculista, aquele que dançava, tinha agido por impulso e só tinha olhos para a ruiva. Perguntava-se se as provocações que havia feito ao loiro, não teriam afinal, uma ponta de verdade.

_Everybody's talking all this stuff about me_

_Why don't they just let me live? (tell me why)_

_I don't need permission_

_Make my own decisions (oh)_

_That's my prerogative_

_It's my prerogative (it's my prerogative)_

Ron olhava para a irmã. Não tinha reacção. Nada o havia preparado para aquilo. A irmã, tinha agido de maneira diferente nos últimos dias, mas nunca pensara que aquilo iria se tornar nisto. Nunca pensará que iria ver a sua irmã a dançar com o seu pior inimigo. Uma Weasley e um Malfoy. Hermione abraçou-o. Parecia entender o que o namorado sentia. Até ela não sabia como agir.

_It's the way that I wanna live (it's my prerogative)_

_You can't tell me what to do_

Potter parecia gelado. Não fazia um gesto, parecia nem respirar. Mas um olhar atento veria nos seus olhos sentimentos conflituosos, estranhos. Nem ele percebia o porque de estar a sentir isso, mas a verdade era que sentia. Raiva, odio, inveja, e bem lá no fundo, um desejo crescente.

_Why can't I live my life_

_Without all of the things_

_That people say, oooh_

A ruiva afastara-se do loiro. Dançava agora á sua volta e ele apenas a olhava. A musica era agora mais intensa, mais selvagem. Como se fosse um acidente, os seus olhos encontraram os de Harry, que pareciam implorar algo. De forma provocante, a ruiva passou a mão pelo rosto do loiro, sem deixar de fitar as esmeraldas.

_(oh) Everybody's talking all this stuff about me_

_Why don't they just let me live? (tell me why)_

_I don't need permission_

_Make my own decisions (oh)_

_That's my prerogative_

A musica chegou ao seu clímax e com ela a dança. Draco puxou a ruiva para si, olhando-a nos olhos.

"Quando foi que perdi o controlo da situação?"

Era o fim da musica, fim do acto. A ruiva afastou-se, apenas para encostas as suas costas ao loiro, ficando virada para aqueles que a subestimaram. Passou a mão pela cara do loiro, numa caricia suava e provocante, fazendo com que os corpos se tocassem, ficando numa posição intima. Para quem via, parecia o encontro de dois amantes, de duas almas destinadas.

_(They say I'm crazy)_

_Everybody's talking all this stuff about me_

_Why don't they just let me live? (tell me why)_

_(They say I'm nasty)_

_I don't need permission_

_Make my own decisions (oh)_

_That's my prerogative (it's my prerogative)_

**N/A: **Ufa, finalmente acabei. Sei que demorei muito, mas não deu. Como leitora, acho que é óptimo ter sempre um capitulo para ler, mas como escritora, digo que é muito dificil. Os outros capítulos deu pra postar uma vez por semana, mas este demorou mais, e foi numa altura péssima. Testes, problemas pessoais, foi mesmo complicado. Alem disso, fiquei desmotivada. Foram poucos reviews e o capitulo era enorme, :( Mas pronto. Tá aqui um capitulo novinho e bem grande. Espero que gostem e é bom que comentem. Aviso já que não posto o próximo a menos que tenho no minino 15 reviews. Por isso, se kerem ler, é bom que comentem. (risada maléfica) Queria agradecer á minha beta, que foi muito kerida e paciente comigo, nestas semanas. Brigada mesmo, Hrosskel.

P.S: A musica é My Prerogative da Britney Spears.

Hrosskel – 1º de tudo, keria agradecer, pela paciência k tiveste comigo. Tava muito xata mesmo. E se postei este capitulo é pk tenho a melhor beta do mundo :)

Brigada pelos elogios, se bem k eu acho k ñ é isso tudo. Adorei escrever a parte do Snape. Sabes, eu sou fanática por ele, ele é tão fofo, ahahahaha. Ele tinha k fazer a Gina ganhar pontos por muitas razões e uma delas tem a ver, com uma coisa k já te disse. Atenção ás pistas, lool. Toda a gente quer matar o Harry, mas please façam-no no final da fic, eu ainda preciso dele :p. Ainda bem k gostas do meu Blaise, tentei faze-lo diferente. Eu acho k o Blaise é bastante diferente do Draco, tem k ser um pouco grifinorio para o aturar, e eu utilizo-o um pouco para dar um humor á fic, pra não ficar xata. Sentido de humor?? Eu? Nada disso. Sou demasiado xata. Como viste, ela aceitou a proposta. Eu ainda não os vou por in love, mas já deu pra contentar a ansiedade, não? Espero k tenhas gostado mesmo da dança, esforcei-me kuando disses-te k tavas morta pra saber cm ia ser, por isso, de certa maneira, escrevi-a para ti. Joocas e continua a escrever reviews tão grandes, pk assim é k é bom.

**Mione G. Potter RJ –** Desculpa a demora, mas de facto não deu pra postar mais cedo. Eu não tenho capítulos escritos, por isso só posto kuando escrevo. Vou tentar não demorar tanto. Bem, este capitulo, também não ficou pequeno, pelo menos eu acho, hahaha. Espero que também aches k este tá tudo, pessoalmente, este é um dos meus favoritos. E é óptimo k fiques anciosa, ker dizer k a fic tá boa. Jocas e ker um review bem bacano.

Patty Powers – Oi tudo bom? Ainda bem que o queixo caiu ;P Espero k este capitulo esteja tão bom, como o outro. Sabes o k vai acontecer? De certeza?? Então manda um sugestão, kero ver o k achas. Jocas e comenta, tá? 

**Miaka - **:) O capitulo ficou maravilhoso? Ai k bom. Espero que também aches isso deste. Acho que também vai ter umas partes k vais adorar. É, akilo dos pontos ficou bacano, mas tem uma razão, alias a fic tem umas pistas. Presta atenção e pode ser k descubras algo. Tenta e depois diz-me o k achas, ok? Jocas e deixa um review, tá? Bem grande.

**Rute Riddle – **Bem, aki tá mais um capitulo. Infelizmente, não consigo ser tão rápida como tu a postar. Espero que também gostes deste capitulo, e é claro, do meu Draco. :) Loool jocas e comenta.

**Kika Felton-87 –** Uau, outra das minhas escritoras favoritas está a comentar a minha fic. Ai k emoção, lool. Antes de comentar o teu review keria dizer k adorei o final do Cartas para Ninguém ( alias kem não leu, tem k ler), e k tens mt bom gosto em matéria de livros, filmes e actores. Tb sou viciada em Brad Pitt e em vampiros.

Preferia que tivesse lido a minha fic antes, mas sem problemas, loool. Ainda bem que não te arrependes-te de lê-la. Boa? Ainda bem. Em relação ao português, eu acho k até k ñ tá. Eu de ler tantas fics, acabo por usar o brasileiro, e acho k até fica melhor, pk ñ me acostumo a usar o tu. Ainda bem k gostas-te dos capítulos e espero k também gostes deste, k me deu muito trabalho. De facto é mais fácil fazer só a parte da Gina, mas acho k tem mais piada fazer também do Draco. Alias, na minha fic, eu preciso mesmo fazer isso, pk á coisas k só mesmo o Draco pode dizer ou pensar. Tem tudo a ver com o final, lool. Jocas e deixa um review.

**Shadow Malfoy –** Oi!! Menina, kuando é k actualiza?? Vou me xatear com você. Tudo bem k já li, lool, mas tem k actualizar, pk eu kero deixar um review. Tem a minha autorização formal para tirar cenas e po-las nos Sonhos Delirantes, afinal, eu já considero a sua fic, como minha filha adoptiva, tal é o carinho k eu tenho por ela. :) Ainda bem k gosta da minha Gina, e se prepara pk ela ainda vai mudar mt. K me diz dela, neste capitulo? Em relação á parceria, já te dei a minha resposta, né? É obvio k aceito, temos k combinar. Vai ser lindo. Com você escrevendo, vamos ter uma mt qualidade, e comigo escrevendo, os leitores vão ter a certeza k actualizamos mais do que uma vez por ano, rsrsrsrs. Jocas e nem preciso de dizer pra comentares, certo?

**Lucka – **Tá desculpada, hahaha. Ainda bem k gostou do capitulo e espero k tb goste deste. Desculpo ter demorado tanto a actualizar, mas vou tentar postar o próximo rapidinho. Jocas e comente.

**Sesshoumaru,youkai –** More!! Meninas ele é o culpado por eu ter passado tanto tempo sem actualizar. Hoje tava kerendo escrever a fic, e ele so me pedia imagens. Por isso, matem ele. Brincadeirinha. Ele é inocente, mas de facto, passei séculos a mandar imagens. E ai, tudo bom? Ainda bem k ta gostando da minha fic, muita honra. È óptimo ouvir k tamos a melhorar a nossa escrita. Keria agradecer pela força k me deu e pelos concelhos. Alias achou k vou ter k pedir mais, pk pretendo por um Nc-!7 e você já tem pratica. K vergonha, leu e nem comentou, seu eu ñ lembrasse ia eskecer, né? Malvado, eu ñ faço isso com você. Desta vez não deu para por poema, quem sabe no próximo, mas ainda bem k gostou. Tou tentando por um pouco da minha cultura, pra vocês conhecerem melhor. Nossa, toda a gente a ama a minha Gina, k bom. K me diz desta dança??? Ai, agora corei. Nunca leu uma fic melhor de HP? K bom, mas quantas já leu? hahahaha jocas e more, não eskece de comentar.

Louise Black – Brigado por ter comentado. Não gosta deste casal?? VocÊ é louca. Draco e Gina é tudo. Tou pensando em por aki um casal em sua homenagem. Beijus e espero k tenha gostado deste capitulo, e ñ eskece de deixar um review. 

**Mandy – **Incrível, falas tanto no msn, e aki só deixa uma linha? Malvada. Loool Ainda bem k gostaste da fic, e espero k também gostes deste capitulo. Sei k não sou tão criativa como tu, k põe robots a terem filhos, mas enfim...loool Serio, espero k gostes e kero um review grande. Jocas


	6. Sonserina

Com o final da musica reinou o silencio na sala. Ninguém dizia nada, ninguém sabia o que dizer. O que haviam presenciado era demasiado estranho, não sabiam se acreditavam no que viam, ou se achavam que era uma alucinação colectiva. O que havia acontecido á caçula dos Weasley??

Draco e Gina encontravam-se ainda encostados. Ele virou-a pra si e encarou-a aquela que havia calado toda Hogwarts.

- Parabéns Virgínia. Se saiu muito bem.

O loiro sentiu a jovem tremer nos seus braços. As palavras haviam sido sussurradas para que apenas ela as ouvisse. Quem os rodeava, pensaria que ele apenas escondia a sua cara no pescoço dela.

"Hum, ela é bem cheirosa. Que perfume é esse? Concentre-se Draco, isto são negócios. Mas que ela cheira bem, cheira."

-Virginia Molly Weasley! O que pensa que ta fazendo?!?!

: ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) ( GINA ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : )

"Ups..sujou! Agora não vale a pena recuar, encara o bicho de frente."

- Sim maninho?

Se a sua atitude até então não fosse suficiente, aquele sorrizinho malicioso dizia tudo: ela estava se lixando pro que eles pensavam.

Gina viu o seu irmão ficar cada vez mais vermelho até parecer que ia explodir. Hermione estava sem palavras. Defendera a ruiva com todas as suas forças, fora contra o namorado e o melhor amigo por estes não entenderem que a jovem queria crescer. Mas agora nem ela estava certa disso. A ruiva á sua frente era tudo menos uma jovem indefesa, uma menina que queria crescer.

- Nem vem com essa de maninho! Que pensa que ta fazendo?

- Eu? Eu ia jurar que tava dançando.

Risinhos ouviram-se dos sonserinos. Eram estes que estavam a gostar mais da cena, pois ver a ruiva a tirar uma com a cara do trio era óptimo de se ver.

- Você estava se esfregando, isso sim. O que ta fazendo ao lado dele? Ele é um Malfoy lembra? Sonserino, canalha, filho de Comensal e inimigo da nossa família. Vem prá cá. Já!

Silêncio, toda a sala estava num silêncio profundo e inquebrável. Todos queriam saber o que a ruiva iria fazer. Ela já havia surpreendido todos com o seu comportamento, mas será que chegaria ao ponto de desafiar o seu irmão?

Gina queria largar tudo aquilo e correr pro lado do seu irmão. Queria deitar-se no seu colo e senti-lo fazer festas no seu cabelo, como quando era pequena. Ron sempre fora o irmão mais protector, apesar de ser só um ano mais velho. Era ele que embirrava com ela mas era o primeiro a nina-la, quando chorava. Ela queira ir pro lado dele e fazer com que ele nunca mais olhasse pra ela daquela maneira, com tristeza e desapontamento, mas as imagens que vira naquela tarde não lhe saiam da cabeça.

-------------------------FLASBACK-------------------------

- Ron, a Gina tá normal. Só cresceu e você não viu.

- Mas Mione, ela tá...

- Nem Mione, nem menos Mione. Sua irmã tem idade mais que suficiente para saber o que faz, por isso nem se meta.

- Hermione, a pirralha tá se achando a tal. Viu como ela falou com o meu gatinho?

- Ei, a pirralha é a minha irmã, ouviu? Não fale assim dela.

- Ron, ela tem razão. A Gina tá muito mudada. Viu como ela se tá vestindo? E disse que eu sou tão convencido como o Malfoy. Me ofendeu.

- É, ela ta mudada.

- Ron! É sua irmã, não a vai defender? Defendo eu. Quer saber Harry, eu acho que o seu problema é outro, que não a mudança dela. E nem faça essa cara. Acha que não notei? Engana-se. Veja o que vai fazer Harry, o mundo não espera por você.

- O que tá parai a dizer? Que outra razão ele teria para não gostar da mudança da Weasley?

- Pergunte a ele, o namorado é seu, né? E acho engraçado o que disse. Tá com medo de perder o lugar para a Gina? Afinal, era você que antes se achava a tal, mas a Gina mandou você pro espaço.

-------------------------FLASBACK-------------------------

"Me desculpe Ron, mas não mais me vão dizer o que fazer."

A ruiva afastou-se do sonserino. O calor que sentira no corpo começou a dissipar-se, e sentiu-se fraca. Afastar-se do loiro era como afastar-se do Sol, não sabia bem porque mas tinha que descobrir.

Caminhou de cabeça baixa até ao irmão. Sentia que todos a olhavam, esperando a sua reacção. Um passo, dois, três...estava quase lá, mas quando o irmão estendeu a mão, parou. Levantou a cara e o Ron viu que a perdera.

- Você acha mesmo que pode mandar em mi? Que basta chamar que eu vou? Tá enganado irmão, muito mesmo. Tou me lixando pro que você diz. O Draco e eu somos...amigos. Não tenha nada contra ele.

- Amigos?! Ta louca? Ele odeia o Harry, faz tudo o que pode para o prejudicar. Se bombear, até o entrega a Você-Sabe-Quem.

- Agora disse bonito. Ele odeia o Harry. Eu não sou o Harry, não sou mãe dele, não sou namorada, não sou nada dele, logo... isso não me afecta em nada.

- Virgínia! Ele é como se fosse família. Não fale assim.

- Eu falo como eu quiser. E minha família não é de certeza. Eu odeio o cara, será que você não vê isso?

-...

Ron abriu a boca, mas não sabia o que dizer. As acções da irmã apontavam para isso, mas suspeitar de uma coisa, era muito diferente de ouvir da boca da própria.

Mas Harry que mais se tinha abalado. O moreno parecia impávido e sereno, como se a declaração lhe fosse indiferente mas os seus olhos não enganavam. Os olhos verde esmeralda brilhavam de uma maneira muito estranha. Pareciam quase raivosos, quase desejosos de algo, mas maioritariamente, tinham um brilho de decisão. Gina ainda não sabia, mas aquelas suas palavras haviam sido um desafio para o moreno. Um desafio que se tornaria muito caro.

- Pequena, não se chateei, não vale a pena. Vamos dançar.

Draco vira que a situação estava a ficar perigosamente instável, era preciso tirar a ruiva dali.

- Controla-te. Temos um plano e tu vais segui-lo. Sonserinos não perdem a calma, nunca.

As palavras, murmuradas ao seu ouvido, tiveram um efeito calmante. A ruiva sentiu a sua raiva baixar. Não sabia se era pelas palavras ouvidas ou pela presença dele. Sentia que estava presa num remoinho, como se tivesse entrado em algo e não pudesse sair.

- Tem razão, vamos dançar. Eu vim nesta festa para me divertir. Nos vemos por ai... maninho.

O círculo abriu-se para deixar passar o casal. A ruiva e o loiro faziam um par e tanto. Tinham elegância e charme, e conscientes ou não, eram o alvo de olhares desejosos.

"Ai, o que eu faço meu Merlin? Tou me metendo na maior roubada. Me dá ai um sinal."

- Gina, preciso falar como você. Agora!

O sinal viera sob a forma de uma garota morena, vestida com um vestido vermelho que lhe delineava as curvas.

- E você é...

- McLucan. Celle McLucan. Sou amiga da Gina.

O olhar de desprezo que Draco deitou dizia perfeitamente o que ele achava da amiga da sua parceira.

- Infelizmente, Virgínia neste momento não pode falar com você. Ela vai dançar comigo.

"Mas será que o Draco hoje decidiu comprar briga com todos os grifinorios disponíveis??? Meu Merlin, tá dormindo é? Eu peço ajuda e você me mete noutra roubada?!"

- É, mas , infelizmente, você vai ter que procurar outra parceira de dança, porque a Gina vai falar comigo.

Perfeito. Agora estava metida num debate de ironia.

"Não devia ter levantado da cama."

- Eu tenho parceira de dança, McLucan. A Virgínia está ocupada, porque não procura alguém e vai dançar também?

"Contrariar a Celle não é boa ideia. Não é boa ideia mesmo."

- Erro meu. Dei a impressão que estava a pedir licença. Quis ser bem educada, mas visto que você não entende assim...DESAPARECE MALFOY.

A multidão que havia começado a dispersar, virou-se para ver a nova discussão. Pelos vistos aquela seria uma festa muito animada.

- Ei, não fala assim com o meu Draquinho!

"Só faltava esta aparecer."

Pansy, que observava toda a situação no meio dos sonserinos, decidiu dar a sua participação da conversa. Era impossível que ela ficasse calada em quanto via o seu amado Draquinho ser insultado.

- Cala a boca Pansy! Já disse para não me chamar de Draquinho!

"Toma lá, cara de cão velho."

Pelo riso pouco discreto que Celle deu, a ruiva não era a única a divertir-se com a cara que Pansy fez. Também, só alguém muito bobo defendia quem só lhe dava patadas.

- Draco, amanhã falamos, ok? Eu vou falar com a Celle.

- Virgínia, nós vamos dançar.

O apertão em sua cintura, deixava claro que aquilo não era um pedido e sim uma ordem clara e directa.

"Nem pense Malfoy. Não via ser você a me dizer o que fazer."

- Eu disse qu...

- Qual é? Você não vai dançar de novo com esta mocreia, certo? Vamos dançar, fofuxo.

"Respira, Gina, respira. 1, 2, 3..... 10...."

- Cala a boca Pansy!

"Eu juro que tentei."

Quem via a cena, fosse sonserino ou grifinorio, não evitava o riso. Era muito hilário. Os participantes da pequena "festa" alteravam entre o riso e a zanga. O trio á muito que não interferia, não que não quisesse mas eram como que...ignorados, e claro, Hermione segurava o braço de Ron, não fosse ele fazer algo... violento. Celle, enquanto dava olhadas discretas a um certo moreno, ria da cara da sonserina e controlava o impulso de saltar no pescoço de Malfoy. Quem não estava a achar piada á situação eram mesmo o loiro e a ruiva, fossem por odiar serem contrariados ou por tarem a achar aquilo um circo.

- Ei Draco, vamos dar o fora. Esta festa já deu o que tinha a dar.

Blaise, que desde o começo da festa, observava apenas o que se passava, interviu. Calmo mas directo ao ponto, ele de certa maneira tava fazendo com que a morena ganha-se a batalha.

"Ele é mesmo sonserino?? Que garoto mais estranho."

- Nem pensar Zabini. O Draco não vai embora já. Ele ainda não dançou comigo.

Não, nem um santo iria travar aquilo. Era impossível. Como uma força da natureza, era imparável e inevitável.

-CALA A BOCA PANSY!!!!!

E depois disso, a confusão começou. Pansy gritava com ninguém em particular, visto que todos a haviam mandado calar. Agarrava-se ao loiro, e não largava. Parecia uma sanguessuga. Blaise parecia meio que perdido no meio da situação, mas intimamente achava aquilo muito divertido. Nunca iria dizer isso ao amigo, tinha muito amor á vida, mas divertia-se com a confusão.

A Sonserina, sabe-se lá porque, aproveitou aquilo para descontar na Grifinoria, que aceitou o convite. O estranho é que descontaram isso com uma guerra ....de comida. Corvinal e Lufa Lufa, meio que aparte, temiam pela sua segurança física. Aquela era a festa mais...estranha, que Hogwarts já vira.

E foi na confusão, que Celle saiu da sala arrastando uma ruiva atrás. Ao ver a sua saída, um outro ruivo não se conteve:

-Bem, pelo menos a minha irmã sabe acabar com uma festa.

Claro que isso foi antes de ter levado com um bolo na cara. Hermione riu, antes de levar com outro. Harry teria se rido dos amigos, se tivesse reparado. Os seus olhos fitavam ainda a porta por onde a ruiva saíra.

: ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) ( DRACO) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : )

- Me diz mais uma vez, porque é que eu não te matei ainda?

- Porque me adora e no fundo não sabe viver sem mi?

Bolos, bebidas, sandes, tudo o que era possível voava pela sala. Após a partida da ruiva, a situação tinha virado alerta vermelho. Ninguém podia tar em pé sem levar com algo. Era devido a isso, que um loiro e um moreno se encontravam debaixo da mesa. Tinha a sua lógica, mas não deixava de ser ....estranho.

- E agora nem posso sair daqui sem levar com algo. Selvagens! Porque é que eu não fui para Durmstrang?!

- Eu...

- Não responde, Blaise. Não responde, se não acho que você morre mesmo aqui.

"Você vai pagar esta Weasley. Ruiva de um inferno. Ainda vai me deixar louco. Maldita ruiva, maldito trio, maldita missão! Que inferno!!!"

: ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) ( GINA ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : )

Na outra ponta do castelo, duas jovens acabavam de entrar no dormitório feminino. Ofegantes devido á corrida, sentaram-se nas camas. Quando olharam uma para outra:

- Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha.

As gargalhadas cortaram a tensão do ar. Ofegantes devido á corrida, perderam o pouco que lhes restava de ar.

A ruiva caiu da cama, de tanto rir. Deitada no chão, chorava de tanto rir. A morena imitava-a, mas na cama.

- Minha barriga dói de tanto rir.

- A minha também.

- Você viu a cara do Draco??

- E a da Pansy?

- Hahahahahahahaha.

Ficaram assim uns minutos, controladas pelo riso. Aos poucos acalmaram e o silencio reinou.

- Porque você não me disse?

- Celle, eu...

- Gina, somos amigas. Ia jurar que éramos como irmãs. Eu te disse durante a tarde que ia sempre te apoiar, mas confiava que você me disse o que vai fazer.

- Tive medo.

- Do que?

- Que deixasse de ser minha amiga.

A morena olhou para a ruiva, sentada no chão, encostada á cama. Não chorava, mas tinha um ar tão triste, tão perdido. Levantou-se da cama, e abraçou-a. Sentiu que esta devolvia o abraço. Era aquilo que precisava. Um abraço de amiga.

- Gina, eu falei serio. Amigas agora e sempre. Não é uma coisa como o Malfoy que vai se meter entre nós. Eu só fiquei magoada por você não me ter dito nada.

- Eu sei, mas foi meio repentino. E nos não somos amigos. Somos parceiros.

- Parceiros? Vai me contar tudo.

Passaram uma hora assim, a falar. A ruiva contou tudo à amiga. O ódio que sentia, as propostas de Draco, a conversa que ouviu o trio ter, o desejo de vingança...tudo.

- Deixa ver se eu entendi. Você se uniu ao Malfoy para se vingar do trio?

- Não, do trio não. Para me vingar do Potter e de todos os que me humilharam, como aquela Chang.

- Mas com o Malfoy?

- Ele é que falou comigo, mas é uma boa ideia. Ele odeia o Potter, logo vai me ajudar com prazer. E veja bem, andando com eles eu vou ter fama, vou ser falada. Não mais vou ser a Weasley fêmea, a irmã caçula, a ruiva pobre. Eu vou ser a grifinoria que calou a escola, percebe? Observando o Draco, eu vou aprender a ser mais forte, mais fria. Não vou ser aquela bobinha.

- É isso que temo Gina. Temo que aprendas mais do que pensas. Mas eu vou te apoiar.

- Mais do que penso? Não vai começar a divagar pois não?

- Deixa para lá. Tenho uma boa noticia para você.

- Qual?

- A visita a Hogsmeade foi marcada.

- Jura? Para quando?

- Domingo.

- Mas já? Isso é depois de amanhã.

- Não este, sua boba. O outro.

- Ah, que alivio. Tava estranhando.

- É. Lembra que tínhamos que lá ir para completar a sua transformação?

- Sim, mas....

- Decidi que não vale a pena esperar. Podemos resolver tudo aqui, com uns feitiços básicos. E depois é só comprar a sua roupa nova.

- Não sei não. Tem certeza que sabe o que vai fazer?

- Tenho. E eu não ia ter que fazer nada, se você não tivesse dado aquele show. Agora não tem mais tempo. Vai ter que ser hoje mesmo. Amanhã, você vai ter todos os olhos sobre você.

- Ai ai, veja lá o que vai fazer. Você é meio louca.

- Eu? Você é que vai andar para trás e para cima com sonserinos nojentos e pede a mi juízo?

- Hahahaha. Nojentos? Mas bem que você gosta.

- O Malfoy é uma cobra Gina. E você sabe que odeio loiros.

- Mas morenos você gosta, né? Especialmente de foram altos, de olhos azuis e gatos.

- Gina!

- Você o comeu com os olhos.

Um travesseiro voou, acertando a ruiva, que logo revidou. Foi no meio de travesseiros que ouviram os primeiros alunos chegarem á torre. Arrumaram tudo rápido e foram para as camas. Celle sabia que a ruiva não ia poder fugir aos comentários. Ela fizera por isso, era isso que queria. Mas por hoje, ela que descansasse. Tinha muito que ouvir amanhã.

: ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) ( DRACO) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : )

Sábado amanheceu rápido. Parecia que também ele conspirava com os alunos. A festa do dia anterior havia sido um sucesso, estranha, mas um sucesso. E hoje era altura da melhor parte: as fofocas. E ele, Draco Malfoy, estava no meio.

A dança, aquela maldita dança, havia criado a curiosidade de toda Hogwarts. Que a caçula dos Wesley havia mudado, eles já tinham reparado, mas desde quando é que ela era amiga do sonserino?

- Draco, quer despachar? O pequeno almoço já deve estar na mesas.

O loiro deixou de olhar pela janela e concentrou-se no rapaz á sua frente. Blaise Zabini era sem dúvida alguma muito estranho. Sabia ser tão mordaz como qualquer sonserino, e como ele, também desprezava o trio maravilha, mas havia algo mais. Ele tinha um senso de justiça, uma lealdade pouco própria da casa que habitava. E talvez fosse isso que os tornasse amigos. Estava farto de cobras traiçoeiras. Para variar, era bom ter alguém que não fosse como ele.

- Você não tem emenda, pois não? Ao menos tente fingir que é mau, vil e traiçoeiro.

- Mas qual é a piada disso? Eu sou assim, mas com quem não gosto.

Draco olhou para o amigo. Era tão estranho usar essa palavra. Mas era isso que era, um amigo. O único amigo que tinha. Não sabia ao certo quando se tornaram amigos, talvez tenha sido quando largou as amebas do Crabble e Goyle, ou talvez tenha sido, quando ambos....

- Ei, Draco? Tá ai? Não dormiu o suficiente? Aposto que a ruivinha ficou dançando no seus sonhos, hahahaha.

- Eu se fosse você, calava a boca, menos que queira que uma certa morena saiba que tem um admirador.

- Não se atrevia...

- Tem certeza? E que morena, hein? Não podia arranjar uma menos stressada?

- Olha quem fala, logo você que é amiginho da ruiva. Não sabia que as ruivas são explosivas? E quentes, hahahahaha.

Os olhos cinzentos tornaram-se duros. Pareciam pedra.

- A ruivinha que você ta falando, é minha parceira e mais nada. Preciso lembra-lo quem ela é??? Já me basta ter que estar na presença dela, para ter que o ouvir também.

Com estas palavras, partiu para a sala comunal, deixando um moreno para trás. Um moreno, que tinha um estranho sorriso na cara. Um sorriso que o loiro não iria gostar de ver.

: ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) ( GINA ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : )

- Gina, levanta garota.

- Hum..

- Levanta. Temos que nos despachar.  
- Só um segundo, mamã...

- Virgínia Weasley, ACORDA!!!!!

Todo o santo dia, era a mesma coisa. Quem conseguia tirar aquela ruiva da cama? E hoje a situação era ainda pior, pois a festa de ontem havia sido de arromba.

- Puxa, Celle, era preciso me acordar assim?

A morena olhou para a ruiva que se levantava do chão e esfregava o bumbum. O susto havia feito com que ela caísse no chão.

- Era! Você nunca mais acordava, e ainda tem que se arrumar.

- Mas é cedo...

- Nem vem que não há. Temos muito que fazer.

Dito isto, arrastou a ruiva para dentro do banheiro.

_**2 horas depois....**_

**_- _**Celle, Gina, qual é?! Tão ai á horas. Nos vamos chegar atrasadas.

- Só um segundo.

- Nem meio segundo. Você ta dizendo isso á horas.

A fila no lado de fora do banheiro dizia que aquilo era verdade. O quarto era ocupado por 8 jovens e quatro estavam á porta do banheiro.

- Pronto, pronto. Já saímos.

Celle foi a primeira a sair. Vestia uns jeans azuis escuros, a condizer com all star azuis e uma camisola de manga a ¾ branca e justa. Um cascool em tons azul tapava-lhe o pescoço e era o único sinal de que o tempo esfriava.

- Té que enfim. Já estamos atrasadas á sua pala e da sua amiginha.

- Nem vem Cristina. Vocês podiam ter ido se arranjar noutro banheiro, como as outras meninas.

- Isso não seria preciso, se você e a Gina se despachassem.

Cristina era a patricinha da Grifinoria. Alta, loira, bonita e...burra. Fazia parte do circulo de amigos da chinesa da Corvinal. Talvez fosse por isso que embirrava com a Gina e a Celle.

- Cris, não começa, vai. Elas já saíram, não vale a pena.

As meninas interferiram, prevendo a discussão que iria ocorrer.

- Esta saiu, mas a outra não. Deve achar que é a estrela do local. Depois de onte...

- Tá falando comigo?

Todas se viraram em direcção á porta do banheiro. Todas pareciam espantadas, menos a morena, que mostrava um sorriso de triunfo, como um artista que contempla uma obra de arte.

Se, ontem, a ruiva parecera diferente no seu visual, hoje ela era outra pessoa. Os longos cabelos ruivos haviam sido cortados e davam-lhe agora um pouco abaixo do ombro. A cabeleira ruiva exibia, agora, mechas de um tom mais claro, algo entre o loiro e um ruivo claro. Os olhos haviam sido delineados de maneira a conferirem-lhe um olhar felino, numa mistura de perigo, sedução e mistério. Os lábios tinham sido pintados com um gloss brilhante, que realçava o vermelho dos lábios. Se a sua maquilhagem e corte de cabelo causava espanto, então a roupa fora feito para arrasar. Vestia uma saia de couro preta, que lhe dava acima do joelho e deixava á mostra as longas e esbeltas pernas, tapadas apenas por umas botas de cano alto preto. Uma camisola cor de vinho com um estampado de um grande dragão preto, de mangas compridas e com um decote demasiado ousado para ser decente, parecia ter-lhe sido pintada no corpo de tão justa. O vestuário era completado por um sobretudo de couro preto, que ficava a uns poucos centímetros de arrastar no chão. O pescoço era adornado por um fio de couro, que dava 3 voltas.

- Você dizia que....

- Você parece uma sonserina. Não tem vergonha na cara? Ontem era uma ofereci...

- Para o seu bem, vou-lhe avisar que você não quer completar essa frase. Acredite você não quer.

- Você vai fazer o que? Chamar o Draco? O seu novo amigo?

As palavras cuspidas num tom de nojo, tiveram na ruiva uma estranha reacção: riso. -Hahahaha, tá explicado, hahaha. E eu que pensava que você me odiava. Você tem é ciúme.

- Ciúme? De você? Não me faça rir..

- Sim, ciúme. Ciúme, porque ontem eu tive mais olhares em mi, que você alguma vez teve. Ciúme porque não ouve um único garoto que não me quisesse, não me desejasse. Ciúme porque Draco Malfoy é meu amigo e não seu. Porque em um minuto, ele me deu mais atenção do que a você nestes anos todos.

A loira engoliu em seco , digerindo a informação. Não contava que a ruiva a enfrentasse, nunca o fizera.

- Eu vou indo. To morta de fome. O banheiro está livre.

Atravessou o quarto, em direcção á porta, seguida pela amiga. Mal a porta se fechou...

- Que tal me saí?

- Gina, querida, se você falar sempre assim, não só acho que não vai ter problemas, como acho que o Snape a vai querer adoptar, haha.

: ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) ( DRACO) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : )

- Draco, como você foi capaz de me trair daquela forma?

"Haja paciência."

- Pansy, eu não te trai...

- Como nã...

- Cala a boca! Como eu dizia, eu não te trai, simplesmente porque eu não tenho nada com você.

- Hahahaha, você quase me convenceu. Quer ir dar uma volta?

- Não!

Toda a manha era o mesmo. Pansy corria atrás de Draco, e o loiro dava com os pés. Uma coisa era preciso dizer, ela era persistente.

- E você Blaise? Não quer ir dar uma volta no jardim?

- Querida, eu já tenho cachorros suficientes. Não preciso de ir passear mais um.

- Hahahaha.

- Não entendi. Você ia levar um cachorro connosco?

"Vai ser burra assim para outro lado."

- Eu esqueci algo no quarto. Já venho.

O loiro deixou o grupo, deixando o moreno para trás, com uma cara de quem pedia ajuda. Se o loiro não fosse um Malfoy, se o loiro não fosse Draco Malfoy, teria provavelmente rido da cara do amigo. Imerso nesses pensamento, não viu as jovens que atravessavam o corredor. O choque foi inevitável.

- Ai, cara você não vê por onde anda, não?

- Qual é....

- Celle, ignora. Bom dia pra você tb Draco.

"Merlin, ela tá linda."

Percorreu o corpo da ruiva, desde a saia curta que mostrava as lindas pernas, até ao decote da camisola.

- Nunca viu Draco?

"O plano Draco, pensa no plano. Gostosa ou não, essa ainda é a Weasley pobretona de sempre."

- Virgínia, estou surpreendido.

- Com?

- Você não parece de todo, a grifinoria pura e inocente.

- Sei. Tenho que me adaptar ao plano.

O olhar que o loiro deitou á morena, foi claro. Não era para falar á frente dela.

- Relaxa loiro. A Celle sabe de tudo. Pode falar á vontade.

- Era pedir muito pra você manter a boca calada?

Muito devagar, a ruiva aproximou-se do loiro, que foi recuando, até encostar na parede. Os corpos quase totalmente colados, os rostos tão perto, que ele podia sentir o doce hálito da ruiva.

"Se ela não parar, isto vai ficar embaraçoso."

O seu corpo começava a mostra sinais de que a ruiva não lhe era indiferente de todo. A ruiva dantes mexia com ele, mas esta... esta parecia ter sido feita para seduzir.

- _Amor_, vamos deixar uma coisa muito clara. Nunca mais você vai me mandar calar a boca. Se o fizer, você vai sofrer muito. Entendeu _amor_?

- Sim.

- Óptimo. Vamos tomar o pequeno-almoço?

Afastou-se do loiro, deixando-o ainda encostado á parede. Avançou pelo corredor deixando uma morena e um loiro para trás, ambos muito espantados.

Draco rapidamente se recompôs e ignorando a morena, andou até á ruiva, pondo um braço pela sua cintura.

- Virgínia, sorria. O espectáculo vai começar.

Entraram no salão principal e como um íman, todos os olhares se viraram para eles. Como era fim de semana o director permitia que os alunos se sentassem onde quisessem. O loiro levou a ruiva para a mesa da Sonserina. Gina iria ser a primeira grifinoria a sentar ali. Era uma honra.

Os olhares que recebeu dos sonserinos mostravam que ela não era bem vinda ali. Ninguém abriu a boca. Se ela vinha com Draco Malfoy, então ninguém poderia dizer nada. Ninguém iria contra a vontade do loiro.

- Oi, eu sou Blaise Zabini.

- Oi, Zabini.

- Hahaha, me chame de Blaise mesmo. Posso te chamar de Gina?

- Pode.

O pequeno almoço decorreu dessa maneira. Sendo ignorada pela mesa, falando apenas com Blaise e Draco. E se a refeição foi calma, devia-se ao facto de Pansy não estar ali.

: ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) ( GINA ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : )

"Meu Merlin, me ajuda. Não posso parecer fraca, não aqui."

- não acha?

- O que dizia? Não ouvi, desculpe.

- Virgínia, aprenda uma coisa. Se quer actuar como uma verdadeira sonserina, para de pedir desculpa. Sei que é difícil para uma grifinoria pobre como você, mas nos, sonserinos, não pedimos desculpas a ninguém.

- Draco, sei que é difícil você entender, porque o loiro do seu cabelo afecta também a sua esperteza, mas próxima vez que me insultar, você vai se arrepender.

- Hahahahaha.

- Tá achando piada, Blaise?

- Não, imagina, hahahaha.

- Mas podia repetir?

- Tava te dizendo, que o trio maravilha tá olhando feio para cá.

A ruiva virou a cabeça na direcção da sua mesa e conferiu que o que ele dizia era verdade. Toda a mesa olhava para ela com nojo na cara. Uma rápida vista de olhos fê-la perceber, que a Corvinal e a Lufa-Lufa faziam o mesmo.

- Vou falar com a Celle.

- Você vai ser esfolada viva.

- Acha mesmo?

- Hahaha, vou com você. Esta eu não perco. Blaise, você vem?

- Vou.

Os três levantaram-se e dirigiram-se á mesa da ruiva. Como que em sintonia, o trio também. Encontraram-se a meio do caminho. O salão ia assistir a outro show, a duvida desta vez, era se iria haver sangue.

McGonagalllevantou-se com o intuito de separar a briga antes mesmo que esta começasse, mas um gesto do Director parou-a.

- Mas Alvo…

- Não Minerva. Eles devem resolver os seus próprios problemas.

No meio do salão, uma Hermione com um ar preocupado tentava fazer com que um ruivo furioso não fizesse em escândalo.

- Vamos Ron, não vale a pena.

- Não vale a pena?! A minha irmã é uma vira casacas. Passou a dar-se com um bando de cobras e tu dizes que não vale a pena?!

- Ron, eu ainda sou a mesma.

- Não Gina. Não és. A minha irmã mais nova, não se daria com um Malfoy. Você se lembra do que o pai do seu querido amigo fez? Lembra? Eu lembro, mas parece que você esqueceu.

**I'm tired of being what you want me to be**

Estou cansado de ser o que você quer que eu seja

**Feeling so faithless**

Sentindo-me tão sem fé

**Lost under the surface**

Perdido abaixo da superfície

**I don't know what you're expecting of me**

Eu não sei o que você está esperando de mim

**Put under the pressure**

Colocando de baixo da pressão

**Of walking in your shoes**

De seguir os seus passos

- Eu lembro. Mas como você mesmo disse, foi o pai dele, não ele.

- Não seja tola, Gina. Você acha que ele é seu amigo? Para ele, você não passa de um passatempo, alguém que o diverte.

- Para alem de pobretão é burro. Não tente pensar como se fosse eu, não tem classe para isso.

O ruivo já ia para cima do loiro, quando Harry o agarrou. Era muito cedo para confusão.

- Ron não arme o barraco, não vale a pena. A culpa não é da Gina. Não vê que tele a tá a influenciar?

- Hahahaha, essa foi a melhor Potter. E é Virgínia para você. Acho que essa cicatriz te afectou o cérebro, porque você é atrasado. Eu penso sozinha, não preciso de ninguém para me dizer o que fazer.

**Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow**

(apanhado no remoinho, apenas apanhado no remoinho)

**Every step that I take is another mistake to you**

Cada passo que dou é outro erro para você

- Quando você era pequena, você dizia o mesmo, e depois vinha chorar no meu colo quando se aleijava. Você é uma criança, não sabe nada...

- Pára! Tenho 16 anos, não sou uma criança. Não sou há muito tempo. Quem você pensa que é para me vir dar uma lição de moral? Você só se lembra de mi quando é para me criticar. Se for preciso me ignora um ano inteiro. Agora sai para lá, que eu vou á minha mesa. A Grifinoria ainda é a minha casa.

- Gina, vocês escolhe. Ou nós ou ele. Não pode ser amiga de um sonserino, desse sonserino, e esperar ser bem aceite na sua casa.

"Merlin, dói tanto. Eu sei que estou certa, mas porque dói tanto?"

- A escolha é obvia, não? Eu...

- Vejo que ganhou juízo. Venha, vamos para a mesa.

- Eu escolho o Draco.

O sorriso que aparecera na cara do ruivo, desapareceu como que por magia.

**I've Become so numb**

Tenho me tornado tão insensível

**I can't feel you there**

Não consigo sentir você ali

**Become so tired**

Me tornando tão cansado

**So much more aware**

Tão mais atento

**I'm becoming this**

Tenho me tornado nisto

**All i want to do**

Tudo o que quero fazer

**Is be more like me**

É ser mais como eu

**And be less like you**

E menos como você

- Então não é mais minha irmã. Se quer ser amiga de um sonserino, seja. Mas me esquece.

A ruiva ficou ali parada, vendo o seu irmão virar costas e sair do salão. Viu na cara dos seus colegas, desilusão e raiva. Viu-se sozinha. Mas aquilo não era novidade. Ela sempre fora sozinha, isso era apenas a concretização de um facto.

Sentiu em cima de si um olhar persistente. Sentiu que era despida por uns olhos verde-esmeralda. Harry Potter fitava-a de uma maneira muito estranha. Os olhos tinham um brilho que ela não conseguia identificar. Um arrepio percorreu. Por alguma razão, aquele olhar perturbava-a.

**Can't you see that you're smothering me**

Não vê que você está me sufocando

**Holding too tightly**

Me apertando tão forte

**Afraid to lose control**

Com medo de perder o controlo

**Cause everything that you thought I would be**

Porque tudo o que você pensou que eu seria

**Has fallen apart right in front of you**

Tem caído por terra bem na sua cara

Ela, Draco, Blaise e o resto da torpe de sonserinos, abandonaram o salão. Sentia que obtivera algum respeito da parte deles, mas o preço fora caro demais.

"Se fiz o que era certo, porque é que sinto que desapareço aos poucos?"

**(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)**

(apanhado no remoinho, apenas apanhado no remoinho)

**Every step that i take is another mistake to you**

Cada passo que dou é outro erro para você

**(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow )**

(apanhado no remoinho, apenas apanhado no remoinho)

**And every second i waste is more than I can take**

E cada segundo que gasto é mais que posso aceitar

A manhã, deu lugar á tarde. Mas o passar do dia, não mudou nada. Por onde passava recebia olhares de ódio, desprezo. Grifinorios viravam-lhe a cara. Corvinais apontavam quando ela passava. Lufa-Lufas evitavam-lhe.

Os sonserinos começaram a acostumar-se com a sua presença, mas era estranho. A pessoa que eles aceitavam no grupo, não era ela.

**I've become so numb**

Tenho me tornado tão insensível

**I can't feel you there**

Não consigo sentir você ali

**Become so tired**

Me tornando tão cansado

**So much more aware**

Tão mais atento

**I'm becoming this**

Tenho me tornado nisto

**All i want to do**

Tudo o que quero fazer

**Is be more like me**

É ser mais como eu

**And be less like you**

E menos como você

Era já final de tarde, quando se separou dos sonserinos. Antes de ir para a torre, para se encontrar com a Celle, queria dar uma volta nos jardins. Aquele clima de finais de Outono, o ar frio e as folhas que caiam, tinha um certo encanto, mas ela estava cega a eles. Precisava estar sozinha, pensar um pouco, afastar-se de tudo aquilo. Afastar-se do desprezo, do ódio, do cinismo, do desejo... Sim, apesar de tudo, ela sentia os olhares no seu corpo. Mesmo os nobre grifinorios devoravam-na com o olhar.

**And I know**

E eu sei

**I may end up failing too**

Que eu posso acabar por, também, falhar

**But I know**

mas eu sei

**You were just like me**

Você é exactamente como eu

**With someone disappointed in you**

Com alguém desapontado com você.

- Gina, que bom que a encontro.

Aquela voz fez com que todo o seu corpo se arrepia-se. Aquela voz rouca e quente, aquela voz com que tantas vezes sonhara.

- Quantas vezes eu tenho que repetir que é Virgínia?

Harry Potter fitava-a. tinha um olhar indefinido, um olhar que ela não conseguia ler. Quando fora que ele desenvolvera a capacidade de esconder os seus pensamento daquela maneira?

- Que seja. Passei toda a tarde a tentar falar com você...Virgínia.

Ela sabia, de alguma maneira ela sabia. Fosse aonde fosse, sentia aquele olhar no seu corpo. Aquele olhar que não a largava um segundo.

**I've become so numb**

Tenho me tornado tão insensível

**I can't feel you there**

Não consigo sentir você ali

**Become so tired**

Me tornando tão cansado

**So much more aware**

Tão mais atento

**I'm becoming this**

Tenho me tornado nisto

**All i want to do**

Tudo o que quero fazer

**Is be more like me**

É ser mais como eu

**And be less like you**

E menos como você

- Mas eu não tenho nada para falar com você.

Aquele olhar mudou e agora ela conseguia lê-lo claramente. Desejo. Era desejo puro. Á medida que ele avançava para ela, ela via o olhar ficar cada vez mais selvagem, mais predador.

Agora ele estava tão perto, que ela sentia o cheiro dele, um cheiro que começava a hipnotiza-la.

- Virgínia, Virgínia. Quando foi que você cresceu e eu não vi?

- Você não quis ver Potter. Azar o seu.

- Hum, mordaz. Parece que o Malfoy a anda a afectar.

- Para melhor.

- A sua língua ferina não me assusta, pelo contrario.

- Como?

O moreno deu o passo que faltava, e abraçou-a pela cintura. Os corpos tão juntos, que pareciam colados.

- O que você pensa que ta fazendo?

- Eu desejo você.

Estavam tão juntos que viu que ele dizia a verdade. Mas antes que tivesse hipótese de se afastar, ele juntou os seus lábios aos dela, num beijo profundo e selvagem. Um beijo que ela não esperava. Um beijo que ela se viu a responder.

**I've become so numb**

Tenho me tornado tão insensível

**(Tired of being what you want me to be)**

(cansado de ser o que tu queres que eu seja)

**I've become so numb**

Tenho me tornado insensível

**(Tired of being what you want me to be)**

(cansado de ser o que tu queres que eu seja)

**N/A: **Oii kirina desvia de uns avadas, ei não me matem. Sei que demorei, mas se me matarem não vão ter continuação. Eu tive um blokeio, so escrevia lixo, e axei k vcs merecessem o melhor de mim, tão só postei kuando axei k tava bom e espero que concordem. Este é foi o maior capitulo k ja escrevi, 14 paginas no word. Foi a minha maneira de compensa a ausencia, rsrsrs. Enfim, é o meu presente de Natal para você, e espero que me deem muitas reviews em troca, rsrsrs. Serio, foi optimo ter recebido todos akeles reviews, tão ñ sejam forretas, comentem.

Queria agradecer a minha beta, Hrosskel, por me ter betado o capitulo tão rapidamente e pela força que me deu durante os meus bloqueios. Á Mandy, á Rute Riddle, á minha mana, a Belle, e á Kle, por me terem aturado no msn. E claro, á NinaPotter que me ajudou nos meus blokeios ao postar akelas fics maravilhosas e mais importante, por me ter feito a Gina deste capitulo. Esta Gina, desdo cabelo á roupa, é dela inteiramente. Valeu.

**Hrosskel** – Minha beta querida. K posso dizer para alem de um grande obrigado? Tavas hiper cansada e mesmo assim betaste o capitulo, mt, mas mt obrigada.

Ainda acho que o meu sentido de humor não é fantastico, mas tu lá sabes. Espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo, porque não me disses-te nada, lool. Acho que o final assustou-te, rsrsrsrs. Bjs e Feliz Natal

**Miaka – **Infelizmente não deu pra por akilo k me pediu,rsrsrs. Mas espero que mesmo assim tenha agradado. Foi muito dificil fazer o depois da dança, mas espero k tenha saido -. Desta vez ainda não ouve nada com o meu amado Snape, mas quando o fim de semana passar, prometo que ele vai aparecer muito. Bjs e Feliz Natal

**Kika Felton-87** – Bem, se dizes que o capitulo tá bom eu tenho que acreditar. Afinal, és uma das que fazem as melhores D/G. Espero que este capitulo tenha ficado tão bem escrito como o outro. Acho que é so isto, e claro, espero que a ansiedade tenha sido recompensada. Bjs e Feliz Natal.

**Ana Bya Potter** – oiii, k bom k vc gostou. Eu actualizei, tão não me mate. Se matar vai ficar sem fic,rsrsrs. Serio, fico feliz k tenha gostado. Que me diz desta Gina? Ficou boa? Em relação ao Potter, hehehe, ele tá assim como que obcecado, rsrsrs. Desculpa não ter-te avisado, mas eu nunca mais vi vc no msn. Você meio k sumiu,rsrs. Jocas e Feliz Natal

**Rute Riddle** – Brigada, muito obrigada, rsrsrs. Bem eu falei de teres feito uma H/G e depois fiz isto, rsrsrs. Acho k é desta k morro, lool. Tou a ver que todos gostaram da dança, rsrsr. Eu tb acho k o capitulo da dança foi o melhor, mas espero k esta não tenha ficado mal. Bjs e Feliz Natal.

**Mandy **– Olha kem é ela, rsrsrs. Já sei k só lês a fic pk eu peço, mas espero k gostes do capitulo. Prometo que não volto a brinkar ctg acerca dakilo, tu sabes, pelo menos não este ano. Mas se eu eskeçer tu avisasmes, lool. Não kero ser má nem nada, mas acho dificil que me des uma sova, rsrsrs. 1º tas uma beca longue, 2º ñ conseguias, lool. Jocas e Feliz Natal

**Louise Black** – Miga, tudo bom? Hehehe, mais vale tarde do k nunca e espero que tambem comente este. Melhor, se não comentar eu não beto os seus capitulos, rsrsrsrs. Espero que tenha gostado deste, que tenha ficado "giro", rsrsrs. Bjs e Feliz Natal

**Sarah** – Oiii. Hehehe, brigade. Eu entro no msn, voce é k nunca entra, rsrsrs. Espero que tenha gostado deste também. Bjs e Feliz Natal

**hermionegrange** – Oi, é a primeira vez k comentas né? Espero k continues a comentar, rsrsrs. Serio k gostas-te da fic? Puxa, brigada.

Brigada, não sou assim tão boa. Esta é a minha primeira fic ainda. Toda a gente amo a parte da dança, acho k mne superei ai. Lool, uma suspresa para ti, eu tambem sou portuguesa, rsrsrsrs. Eu sei quem escreveu o poema, so k kuando tava a escrever eskeci-me, lool. Bem, espero k também gostes deste capitulo. Bjs e Feliz Natal

**Mayara** – Miga, value pelo review. Ficou enorme, brigade mesmo. Hehehe, eu sou mais importante que Matematica, rsrsrs. Teja descansada k este review vale pelos outros todos, mas tem k comentar este, ok?

Hehehhe, eu acho que tenho um pequeno ódio pelo Harry. Neste capitulo ela não disse nenhumas verdades, acho que ele é que lhe disse algo, rsrsrs. A Cho vai sofrer mt ainda, rsrsrsrs. Não sei se ela vai terminar com o Harry ou se vai terminar sozinha. Guria, eu não tenho nada planeado ainda. Sei so o básico, rsrsrs. A fic é k manda em mim. Eu kuando comecei a escrever nunca pensei em por o Harry a beijar a Gina.

Eu keria isso mesmo. Keria que vcs conseguissem imaginar a cena toda. O Draco e o Blaise são muito gostosos. Se eles existissem era prova de ques existe e é mulher. Eles são perfeitos. A Gina mudou muito e como viu agora, mudou ainda mais. Brigada, eu keria fazer uma Gina muito forte mas também muito sensual e provocante.

Só de vc dizer que eu consegui fazer com que voce estivesse lá na festa, ja vale muito. Eu queria que vocês sentissem isso como eu senti. Eu tava a escrever e parecia que via a cena toda. Bem eu demorei um pouco a postar, mas espero que tenha valido a pena a espera. Bjs e Feliz Natal.

**Juju** – Brigada pelo coment, rsrsrs. É, o Draco deve ter ficado mesmo, "embaraçado",rsrsrs. A minha é das melhores? Puxa, valeu mesmo. Bjs e Feliz Natal

**Sesshoumaru,youkai** – Moreko vc comentou, não uma, não duas mas três vezes, srsrsrsrsrs. Valeu. Não vamos falar em demoras, pk eu demorei muito, rsrsrsrs. Eu me superei? Hehehe, brigada. Você ta me fazendo corar. Minha fic é demais? Poix, ainda bem k você acha, mas me diga, kuantas HP vocÊ já leu, rsrsrs. Todo o mundo ama a dança, ainda bem. Eu demorei a postar mas espero que tenha valido a pena. Brigada. È bom saber que posso recorrer á sua experiência. Suas fics são optimas.

Também te adoro. Bjs e Feliz Natal.

P.S: O Shaka fede mt.¬¬

**K Radcliffe** – Ka k bom k gostou. È bom saber disso. Eu demorei a actualizar mas tive um blokeio enorme, não foi minha culpa. Hehehe, eles ficaram mesmo cm cara de bobos. Agora deu para ver k o Harry tem uma grande tara pela Gina, rsrsrs. Espero k tenha gostado. Bjs e Feliz Natal

**Angelina Michelle** – Vc é a primeira vez k comenta né? Bem vinda, rsrsrsrs. Brigada, eu kis mostrar a química k eles tinham, mas beijo talvez no próximo capitulo. Espero k tenha gostado deste capitulo como gostou do outro. Bjs e Feliz Natal

**Patty Powers** – rsrsrsr, eu amei o seu comentário, rsrsrs. Espero que também tenha amado este capitulo, esta Gina e este Draco. Bjs e Feliz Natal

**Shadow Malfoy** – Oi miga. Ainda bem k gostas-te do capitulo. È mt importante para mim k tenhas gostado. Logo tu k tens uma fic fantástica. K bom k eu te surpreendi e espero continuar a faze-lo. Bjs e Feliz Natal

**Belial Malfoy** – Outra cara nova, rsrsrs. Ainda bem k gostou do capitulo e deste? Hehehe, tem k trabalhar mesmo, mas sabe é de babar so de imaginar o Draco a dançar ao som de I'm too sexy for my shirt, srrsrsrs. Espero k tenha gostado deste capitulo. Bjs e Feliz Natal

**Ana Jully Potter** – Oiii. Rsrsrs, o ron ñ partiu a cara do Malfoy, mas foi kuase, rsrsrss. K acha desta Gina? Bem, valeu pelo review. Bjs e Feliz Natal

**Biba Evans** – Brigada. Eu é raro gostar de um Harry, acho ele mt metido, mas ainda bem k gostou do meu. E k acha dele neste capitulo? Espero k tenha gostado do capitulo. Bjs e Feliz Natal

**Lucka** – Miga, brigada por ter comentado, valeu. Eu demorei a actualizar mas espero que tenha valido a pena. Bjs e Feliz Natal.

**Kle** – Eu definitivamente amo vc. Bjs e Feliz Natal.


	7. Gina morreu, viva a Gina

Os segundos passavam e o beijo ficava cada vez mais envolvente. Os braços do moreno, á volta da sua cintura, puxavam-na de encontro ao seu corpo. Estavam tão colados que ela sentia cada músculo do corpo dele. O Harry Potter franzino que Hogwarts havia conhecido, desaparecera á muito. Aquele tinha o corpo malhado e definido.

Foi só quando sentiu as mãos do moreno, a passear pelas suas coxas, que despertou para a realidade.

"O que raio eu tou fazendo?"

- Pára!

As mãos espalmaram-se no troco dele, numa tentativa de o empurrar, mas este nem se mexeu.

- Chiu, não fala nada. Você tá gostando tanto como eu.

Aquela voz rouca e baixa transmitia ondas pelo seu corpo. Ondas que a faziam estremecer. Sentia que se não agisse já, ia ser incapaz de resistir ao charme daquele mulherengo.

: ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) ( DRACO ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : )

- Raios, onde raio se meteu aquela ruiva?!

Draco e Blaise percorriam os jardins, naquele frio fim de tarde. Novembro havia começado, e pelos jardins as folhas acumulavam-se no chão.

Perto do lago, uma arvore mantinha ainda a sua folhagem. Mantinha-se erguida, coberta por um manto alaranjado, como se fosse a ultima guardiã da Primavera. Porém, os olhos cinzentos não viam nada disso. Aqueles frios e misteriosos olhos, apenas viam a jovem pressada na arvore. Apenas viam a ruiva ser pressada por aquele que ele mais odiava.

- Claro que a Weasley não ia resistir. Bastou o Potter acenar que ela foi a correr. E eu que pensava que ela tinha algo, que ela era diferente... Ledo engano. Ela é como todas as outras...

Blaise olhou para o loiro com espanto nos olhos. Não pelas palavras que ele dissera, mas pelo que via por detrás delas. Tantos anos de convivência, ensinaram-no a prestar atenção não ao que o loiro dizia, mas ao que ele calava. Era obvio para ele que o loiro tinha ciúmes. Se a situação não fosse tão tensa, seria hilariante. Pelo ar do colega, não faltava muito para que ele puxasse a varinha. Não, aquilo não era bom.

- Draco...

- Não quero saber o que o meu pai disse, dos desejos do Lord. Que o maldito plano exploda! Não são eles que têm que passar tempo com ela, que têm que respirar o mesmo ar que uma Weasley emunda.

A raiva crescia no loiro e nem ele sabia dizer porque. Ver a ruiva pressada na arvore e o Potter a beija-la, enlouquecia-o. Ver as mãos dele percorrer-lhe as coxas fazia-o desejar lançar um Avada.

- Draco!

O som de alarme na vos do amigo, fê-lo acordar do seu transe. A sua varinha, sem se lembrar como, estava na sua mão, apontada ao casal.

- Draco, parceiro, não faz nenhuma loucura. Por muito tentador que seja ver o Potter morto, ir para Azkaban não compensa.

- Você tá falando do que? Acha que me importa o que essa...essa vadia faz?! Ela que abra as pernas para Hogwarts inteira, que eu não quero saber. O que me irrita é ela ceder tão rápido para ele. Isso estraga o acordo que eu tinha com ele. Se ela dá o que o Potter quer, ele perde o interesse nela. E então, que desculpa é que usamos? Me diz, o que raio, é que eu invento para ela se dar connosco?

- Hum...acho que você está errado. Acho eu a gata não é dócil não.

- O que raio você tá falando?

- Veja.

O seu olhar focou-se na direcção apontada. Enquanto discutia com o moreno, a situação havia mudado. A Weasley havia parado de beijar o Potter, e ele não parecia nem um pouco satisfeito.

"Bem feito para ele. Parece que a Weasley não é tão fácil como eu pensei."

A raiva voltou a crescer no seu peito, quando viu que o moreno não se afastava como a ruiva pedia. Viu-o agarrar os pulsos dela, impedido-a de o empurrar.

"Filho de uma..."

- Hum, aquilo deve ter doido. A sua gata tem garras, hahahaha.

A ruiva havia resolvido o problema de maneira simples e eficaz. Uma joelhada bem dada, fizera o moreno larga-la e ajoelhar-se no chão. A cara de dor mostrava que ia demorar um pouco pra o júnior ficasse operacional.

- Hahahaha, a Chang vai querer matar ela.

: ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) ( GINA ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : )

- Eu avisei. Não é não, Potter. Será que a fama subiu tanto á sua cabeça, que você acha que é superior a tudo e a todos? Que acha que a vontade de uma mulher tem que ser moldada aos desejos de um homem?

A ruiva estava furiosa. Para ela o moreno, ajoelhado no chão, não era melhor que um verme. Um verme nojento que precisa de ser pisado.

- Gina...

- Virgínia! É Virgínia, sua anta. Virgínia. Quer que eu soletre, ou você consegue sozinho?

-...Virgínia, me desculpe, ok? Você queria tanto como eu, mas me desculpe se me empolguei.

- Finalmente você está onde é o seu lugar: de joelhos, a meus pés. Como vai a vista ai em baixo?

"Porque é que ele sempre aparece na hora errada? Que sina a minha."

- Hum, Draco, lamento te dizer, mas você está errado. O Potter está aos meus pés, não aos seus.

- Hahaha.

Enquanto a ruiva gritava com o moreno, Draco e Blaise haviam chegado ao local. O loiro tinha agora a raiva sob controlo, mas ela ainda estava lá. Quieta e á espreita, pronta para atacar, mas por hora contentava-se com humilhar o moreno. A ruiva pusera-o num a situação muito interessante.

- O que você quer daqui? Isto não lhe diz respeito.

Enquanto o moreno, a custo, se levantava, Draco encostou-se ao tronco da arvore, puxando a ruiva para si. Um braço rodeava a cintura dela, repousando a mão no seu ventre.

"O que é que esta cobre tá a planear?"

A mão dele fazia pequenos círculos no ventre liso da ruiva, fazendo com que uma onda de calor nascesse.

A ruiva deixou o seu corpo pender naquele abraço. As pernas já não respondiam e sentia que se não fosse a força do loiro, já teria caído ao chão. A pele do pescoço arrepiava-se ao contacto com o hálito quente do loiro. Quando sentiu que este lhe dava pequenos beijos na lateral do pescoço, pensou que ia desmaiar. Não era capaz de controlar as sensações que nasciam no seu corpo, e o calor no seu ventre só aumentava.

- Coopera. Vamos humilhar o heroizinho.

As palavras mal fizeram sentido para ela. Toda a sua atenção centrava-se nas sensações que o toque do loiro lhe proporcionava.

- Isto não me diz respeito? Tem a certeza Potter? Eu não teria.

O moreno mostrava no olhar a confusão que as palavras do loiro lhe causavam. O que estava ele a ensinuar? Que ele e a ruiva tinham algo mais do que aquela estranha amizade?

- Virgínia, você e ele... Não me diga que prefere o toque dele...

- O seu?

A ruiva falava languidamente, como se falar levasse mais esforço do que o que ela queria usar. Parecia mais concentrada nos beijos do loiro, do que na conversa.

- Como você chegou a essa brilhante conclusão, Potter babaca?

- É impossível que ela prefira você a mi.

- Serio? Tão me explica porque é que ela tá aqui comigo, e você ta ai, sozinho e com o júnior magoado? É assim, que as damas demonstram o seu carinho para com você?

- Cala a boca sua serpente nojenta.

- Eu é que sou nojento? Pelo menos eu nunca forcei nenhuma mulher a fazer algo que ela não quisesse. Você pode dizer o mesmo?

O moreno ia abrir a boca, mas a lembrança dos últimos minutos dele com a ruiva, fizeram-no calar. Não, ele não podia dizer o mesmo.

Aquela amizade que a Gina tinha com aquele maldito era muito estranha. De uma hora para a outra, eram amigos, no entanto ele nunca havia visto antes disso, qualquer sinal disso entre eles. E a atitude estranha da ruiva? A maneira dela agir, a maneira dela se vestir, tudo estava estranho. De alguma maneira ele sabia que aquela não era a Gina que ele sempre conhecera, se é que ele alguma vez a conhecera. Não queria admitir que só agora ele a enxergava, mas esta nova Gina, esta fria Gina, esta Virgínia, atraia-o, atrai-o muito. Sim, a mal ou a bem, Virgínia, seria sua.

- Meninos, meninos, acalmem-se, sim? Virgínia, a Celle andava á sua procura. Não é melhor ir ter com ela?

A ruiva saiu do seu transe. Percebia as palavras do sonserino, mas não lhe apetecia largar o loiro. Sabia que não devia estar a sentir o que sentia, que não devia gostar dos toques deles, mas que Merlin a perdoa-se mas era impossível resistir. Ela era apenas uma mortal, feita para pecar.

- Ah?

- Sim, ele tem razão. Vai ver o que ela quer, e nos encontramos no final das escadas principais, á hora do jantar.

"Calma lá. Ele pode ser sexy como o pecado, mas não manda em mi não."

- Draco, já que você insiste, eu janto com você. Té mais Blaise.

Com movimento lentos, afastou-se do loiro. Deu uma mirada nele, dos pés á cabeça.

- Quer as medidas?

- Hahahaha. Tava só vendo o material, gostoso.

Pra sua satisfação, teve o prazer de ver o loiro corar. Afinal, também ele era humano.

Mesmo de costas sentia os olhos verdes cravados nela. Sim, ele ainda não havia percebido quem ela era na verdade.

- Potter, _querido, _amei o nosso pequeno serão, mas tenho uma vida muito ocupada. Vou indo, a gente se vê por ai. E um concelho, se fosse a você, treinava o meu beijo. Você beija mal. Pede ao Draco umas dicas.

- Nem olha para mim, Potter. O meu jogo são as mulheres. Vai treinar beijando batatas ou pede a sangue de lama que te ajude.

- Você do mal Draco.

- Acha que eu não sei Blaise.

"Garotos. É melhor eu ir procurar a Celle, antes k ela dê um piri, rsrs"

Gina dirigiu-se ao castelo, deixando os rapazes para trás. O castelo estava praticamente vazio. Os alunos deviam estar a aproveitar os últimos tempos livres, antes das aulas de amanha.

"Hum, vamos ver se eu acho ela na torre."

Subiu rapidamente as escadas até á torre. A Dama Gorda, torceu o nariz ao dar passagem pra ela. Agora até os quadros lhe viravam as costas. O que foi que o Draco tinha dito? Ah, atitude sonserina.

"O que ele diria, se tivesse aqui?"

- Nunca viu, é? E porque a demora em se afastar? Tá precisando fazer uma dieta, ta ficando lenta.

O ar indignado, da Dama, mostraram que a picada tinha feito efeito. Ao que parecia, ela tinha desenvolvido a língua viperina da casa odiada.

- Menina mal educada. Que vergonha para a sua família. Pobre Molly, pobre Arthur. Nunca que eles pensaram que iam criar uma filha para ser uma aprendiz de cobra.

As palavras do velho retracto, fizeram-na lembrar dos seus pais. Que saudades ela tinha deles... dos beijos da mãe, do riso do pai. Será que eles ainda a amariam depois disto? Ou variar-lhe-iam a cara como o seu irmão fizera? Será que o Ron já lhes contará tudo?

- Sim, sem duvida que eles não pensaram nisso. Eu sou melhor que a melhor das fantasias deles. E agora cala a boca, que eu quero passar. Preciso ir dizer ao Directo que os quadros tão ficando preguiçosos?

Quando o retracto finalmente se afastou, Gina ta tinha perdido o bom humor que ganhará ao humilhar o Potter. Quem diria que humilhar as pessoas era tão divertido? Pelos vistos tinha muito que aprender com a doninha loira.

A um canto da sala, sentada numa poltrona, ao pé da lareira, estava quem procurava. Muito concentrada a ler um bilhete, a morena nem percebeu a aproximação da ruiva.

- Bu!

- Ahhhhhhhhhh. Gina você quer me matar do coração?

Dando uma gostosa gargalhada, a ruiva atirou-se para a outra poltrona, esticando as pernas, na mesinha da frente.

- Você é que tava ai toda entretida, que nem me ouviu chegar. Cartinha do namorado?

-...

- Celle?

O rosto corado da morena, mostrava que a ruiva ñ podia tar de todo errada.

- Celle, o que foi que você não me contou?

- Eu? Nada Gina, imagina.

- Vai falar a bem, ou tenho que te obrigar?

- Obrigar?

- Cocigas!

E para provar eu falava verdade, começou a levantar-se.

- Pronto, pronto, eu falo.

- Desembucha.

- A carta... a carta é do Blaise.

- Do Blaise??? Blaise Zabini? O Blaise Zabini, amigo do Draco?

- Acho que sim.

- E você toda caladinha. Por isso é que você teve desaparecida todo o dia...

- Até parece que notou algo. Passou o dia com o Malfoy e com os outros sonserinos.

- Que fofo, você tá com ciúmes, mas sabe, eu passei o dia para cima e para baixo com eles, mas o Blaise sumiu, estranho não?

- Hahaha. Você tá ficando espertinha de mais para o meu gosto.

- Influencias do Draco, querida.

- E pelos vistos não é só os jogos de palavras que você tem aprendido?

- Ah?

A morena, rindo da cara confusa da amiga, puxa da varinha.

- Acio Espelho da Gina.

Um espelho pequeno e redondo, que Gina sabia ser o dela, veio flutuando escadas abaixo, até chegar na sua mãe. Foi só quando se viu ao espelho que percebeu do que a amiga tava falando. No seu pescoço, na pele macia entre ele e o ombro, uma mancha avermelhada sobressaia naquela pele alva.

- Aquele imbecil loiro me fez um chupão!

- Hahahaha, tão foi mesmo o Draco.

- Eu não disse o nome dele.

- Mas disse que tinha sido um imbecil...

- Imbecis á muitos!

- mas não loiros, haha. Serio, deixa de se desculpar, e conta tudo.

A ruiva desistiu de disfarçar e contou tudo á morena, não antes de disfarçar o chupão com um feitiço, que só deixava vê-lo quem soubesse que ele ali estava. Então, apenas ela, a morena e o doninha sabiam. Agora era rezar para que nem o Blaise nem o Potter tivessem visto.

Celle ouviu atentamente os acontecimentos daquele fim de tarde e foi a custo que Gina a impediu de lançar um feitiço na cara de Harry.

- Mas Gina, ele não parou quando você pediu!

- Celle, não foi como se ele me tivesse tentado estuprar. Alem disso, ele já recebeu o merecido.

- Ai Gina, você me preocupa. Essa sua mudança tem passado dos limites. Temo que você não consiga voltar atras.

- Tamos falando do mesmo? Como é que do Potter, a gente passa para a minha mudança?

- Porque desde que você mudou, ele não tira os olhos de você. E isso me preocupa.

- É claro que eu reparei. Em cada maldita curva deste Castelo, ele tá lá. Cada vês que eu olho para trás, ele tá lá. Parece que advinha onde eu tou. Mas isso é problema dele. Ele pode olhar mas não pode tocar. E depois da cena que eu e o Draco fizemos, duvido que ele tente de novo.

- Gina, Gina, você não percebe nada. O Harry acordou com a sua mudança. Agora você é a meta dele e ele não vai parar até conseguir o que quer. E não trate ele como um guri qualquer. Ele é o rapaz que sobreviveu a Você-Sabe-Quem.

- Pois eu também sobrevivi, ou você esqueceu quem abriu a Câmara dos Segredos?

As amigas fitaram-se. Uma preocupada, a outra com raiva. Celle viu algo passar nos olhos castanhos da amiga. Um reflexo, uma chama...e por um segundo temeu-a. Por um segundo teve medo da Virgínia Weasley que ela conhecia á anos. Sabia que havia mais nela, do que ela mostrava. Nunca haviam falado daquele 1ºano da ruiva, mas desconfiava que se passara algo mais do que o que a versão oficial contava.

- Vamos jantar? O Draco está á nossa espera. E suponho que você que ver o seu querido.

"Porque eu tou falando assim com ela? Ela tá só preocupada. Não merece isso."

- Celle, desculpa. Eu estou meio estressada. Foi muita coisa, para um dia só.

- Tá bom miga. Mas nenhuma piada á frente do Malfoy, eu não sei se o Blaise já contou pra ele sobre nós.

- Claro, na boa.

Saíram rapidamente da torre, descendo as escadas que as levariam ao Salão.

Á entrada do Salão, como prometido, Draco e Blaise esperavam elas. A ruiva sentiu que os olhos do loiro não largavam o seu corpo. Parecia que não fora só ela a ser afectada por aqueles minutos no jardim. Sentiu que o seu corpo aquecia novamente, com a lembrança dos toques do loiro.

Pelo canto do olho, viu a amiga corar. Blaise olhava para ela, como se ela fosse o tesouro mais raro e valioso. E mesmo que não confessa-se, sentiu alguma inveja dela. Também queria alguém que olhasse assim para ela.

- Draco, preciso falar com você.

- Agora? – perguntou o loiro, com o seu habitual tom simpático.

- Não, amanha. É obvio que é agora.

"Yup, tou aprendendo direitinho. Ser sonserina não é assim tão difícil. Acho que me posso habituar a isto."

Afastaram-se um pouco do jovem casal, que não reclamou da súbita proximidade.

- Desembucha.

- O que você tinha na cabeça, para fazer aquela cena no jardim? Agora o Potter vai pensar que nos temos algo.

- E? – disse, levantando uma loira sobrancelha.

- E?! Você só sabe dizer isso? E que nos não temos nada, sua anta.

- Weasley, você é lerda mesmo. Aquela cena humilhou o Cicatriz mais do que 1000 palavras. Além disso, deixa ele pensar que nos temos algo. Isso faz ele sentir-se mal e isso é divertido.

-...

-Eu, os sonserinos não vêm problema nisso. Vai se acostumando.

- Tá.

- A propósito, belo chupão. Combina com seus cabelos.

Antes que a ruiva pudesse lançar uma maldição, o loiro virou costas e foi ter com o amigo. Já tinha percebido que coma ruiva explosiva, era melhor dizer e depois fugir.

: ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) ( DRACO ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : )

O pequeno grupo entrou no salão. Pelo canto do olho, Draco reparou que o amigo ficava para trás, andando ao lado da morena com mau feitio. Só podia ser amiga da pimentinha.

"Pimentinha, hahahaha. Ela me mata se descobre. Ei, desde quando eu ligo ao que aquele ruiva faz? E desde quando eu coloco apelidos ridiculos nela?!"

Alheios á quele confronto interno do loiro, o grupo continuou andar. A morena virou em direcção da mesa da Grifinoria. Quando a ruiva ia seguir o seu exemplo, uma mão impedio-a.

-Você senta comigo, lembra? Agora as suas refeições são na sonserina.

A ruiva acenou em concordância e os 3 foram para a mesa, sem notar que na mesa rival, um ruivo era agarrado pela namorada e pelo melhor amigo. A sua cara, estranhamente roxa, não parecia ser de agrado, com o novo lugar da ruiva.

Ao chegarem á mesa, Draco e Blaise foram se sentar nos seus lugares habituias, mesmo no centro da mesa. Gina questionava-se onde se iria sentar, quando o loiro resolveu o problema.

- Desinfecta.

O sonserino em questão levantou a cabeça, pronto para mandar aquele arrogante pastar, mas ai ver que o arrogante em questão era Draco Malfoy, mudou de ideias rapidamente.

Problema resolvido, os 3 sentaram-se, ficando o loiro no centro, como se fosse o rei da mesa.

-Ei, o que essa ai, tá fazendo aqui?

A ruiva olhou para o loiro, como que perguntando quem ia resolver aquele problema. Um aceno do loiro fê-la ver que a batata quente estava nas suas mãos. Ela ia ter que lidar com Pansy Parkinson, conhecida por ser tão burra que mesmo que a mandassem á merda ela não ia entender.

"Vamos ver como ela se sai."

- Não sei se você é cega ou burra mesmo, mas parece que tou me preparando para jantar. O streptease fica para mais logo.

Os olhos de Pansy abriram-se até parecerem pires de chávenas.

- Sua...sua...

- Precisa de ajuda, _querida_? Um dicionário, talvez?

Risos sarcásticos ouviram-se na mesa. A ruiva tava a por a sonserina no tapete.

- Você...você não tem nada que fazer aqui. Você não é uma sonserina. Não é uma de nós.

- Se ser sonserino é ser como você, fico feliz de não o ser. Mas acho que você está errada. Você é a vergonha da sua casa. Mas não faz mal, até as melhores famílias têm a sua ovelha negra. Sirius foi a dos Black, eu sou a da minha e você é a da Sonserina.

- Você ta me insultando?

- Imagina, acha que eu faria isso?

Aquele ar debochado, as palavras sarcastivas, o tom maldoso...Sim, Draco estava a conseguir cumprir o seu objectivo.

"Já fala como uma sonserina, tá agindo como uma sonserina. Próximo passo: pensar como uma."

- Pansy, vou dizer isto uma só vês. A Virgínia está comigo. Tem a minha protecção. Em linguagem bem simples, pra você entender, ela existe no meu mundo. Um mundo em que o mais próximo de você, é o chão que eu piso.

Pansy ficou em silencio. O seu cérebro ainda se recompunha das palavras da ruiva, quando se deu conta das palavras do loiro. Quando finalmente se apercebeu que havia sido humilhada e que todo o salão havia visto, saiu a correr.

Gina percebeu que na mesa crescia um respeito por ela. Já não a olhavam como se fosse um monte de esterco de coruja. Ao enfrentar a morena, ganhara respeito. Se humilhar os colegas fazia-a ser respeitada, então era isso que ela faria.

Draco viu como a ruiva cresceu em tão pouco tempo. Parecia que haviam passado anos desde que a encontrou a chorar no jardim, mas haviam sido apenas dias. A ruiva agora estava muito mais linda, sim, tinha que admitir que ela era linda, e segura de si mesma. Ao passar tempo com ela, percebeu que tinha um temperamento explosivo, mas que o sabia controlar. Quase que lamentava o que iria fazer com ela. Mas apenas quase, afinal ele era ainda um Malfoy e ela uma Weasley.

O jantar havia já acabado e aos poucos o salão ia-se esvaziando. Uma nova semana ia recomeçar, e muitos alunos não tinham ainda feito os seus deveres.

- Virgínia, qual é o seu horário amanha?

- O que você tem a ver com isso?

- Vou te dar um pequeno concelho. Você tá agindo como uma sonserina, parabéns, mas aprenda que comigo, você não fala assim.

- Hahaha, você é tão engraçado. _Querido_, eu ajo como quero e com quem quero.

"Então ela acha que pode competir comigo? Ela vai-me dar dores de cabeça."

- Você ta se achando por ter ganho da Pansy, mas ela é peixe miúdo. Como você disse, ela é a ovelha negra da família. Agora mete nessa cabeça vazia, que ninguém me fala assim. Nem um sonserino, quanto mais um aprendiz de um.

- Tá bom, qualquer coisa para você calar a boca. Vou ter poções e feitiços.

- Certo, tão a gente se vê nos intervalos. Você tem que ser vista. Alem disso, vai andar com quem? Com a McLucan? Com o seu irmão que não pode te ver nem pintada?

- Qual é o mal de andar cm a Celle? Ela é minha amiga.

- A popularidade dela é quase nula. Se você andar para cima e para baixo com ela, o pouco respeito que você conquistou na minha casa, vai para o espaço.

"Aceita isso e você é minha."

- Eu não sei... É, você tem razão. Tenho que explicar para ela.

"Bingo. Você tá perdida."

- Explica o que você quiser, mas lembra do nosso plano.

- Tá. Ei, onde você vai?

O loiro que tinha começado a se afastar, vira para trás e com um ar bem debochado diz:

- Acha que ia esperar por você? Achou mesmo? Que querida.

A ruiva ficou por uns segundos parada, vendo o loiro partir. Ele tava dando ela em louca. A sua vida tava de cabeça para baixo desde que ele entrou nela e ela não conseguia parar. Bem, perdido por 100, perdido por mil.

- Draco!

O garoto olhou para trás, imaginando que ela ia querer discussão.

- Eu não me despedi de você.

A ruiva abraçou o garoto loiro, e deu um beijo no canto da boca dele. Sentiu que o loiro agarrava a sua cintura, mas afastou-se rapidamente.

- Xau Draco, sonha comigo.

"Acho que não vou ter escolha. Essa ruiva vai me enlouquecer."

: ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) ( GINA ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : )

A ruiva saiu rapidamente do Salão, em direcção á torre. As suas bochechas queimavam, e não sabia se pulava ou se ia se afogar no lago. Como foi que ela tivera coragem de beijar o loiro? Tá, ela não beijara o loiro, mas tivera lá próximo. E a cara dele? Bem feito, para aprender a não ser mau com ela.

Apesar desses pensamentos alegres, havia algo que a preocupava. Como ia falar cm a Celle? Como ia dizer a ela, que não podia andar com ela? Que preferia a companhia de outros colegas á dela. Ei, desde quando, os sonserinos passaram disso a colegas?

Foi com esses pensamentos, que a ruiva entrou na sala comunal.

- Ei, onde ta todo mundo?

- Decidiram dar uma volta pelo jardins, e o resto já ta dormindo.

"Ele de novo, nossa, isso já é perseguição."

Claro, tanta gente que ela podia ter encontrada na sala vazia, mas tinha que ser o maldito Potter. Credo, aqueles olhos verdes sempre a seguindo, a despindo. Sentia que as suas faces aqueciam. Era como se ele fosse um predador, sempre á espreita, pronto para atacar. Porque é que por muito que tentasse, ela sempre se perdia naquelas esmeraldas verdes? Raios, porque é que ele a vira quando ela o começara a esquecer? Bem, lá no fundo ela percebia que ele não a via como ela queria. Ele não via a garota que ela fora. Ele via aquela sombra em que ela se transformara. Ele que ficasse com a Chang, ela já não o queria.

- Serio? Bom para eles.

E com isto, começou a subir as escadas para o dormitório, ignorando o perigo que estava junto á lareira. Era melhor não olhar segunda vez. Iluminado pelas chamas, o moreno era uma figura muito tentadora e ela não resistia á fogueira da tentação.

- Virgínia.

"Temos um avanço, já não é Gina."

- O que é?

- Nada, só keria dizer o seu nome.

- Desculpa?!

- É um nome muito sedutor. Estou a imaginar nos dois juntos, os nossos corpos suados, encostados um no outro... As roupas amontoadas á nossa volta.... E você completamente saciada, completamente rendida a mim, exausta e cansada, ouvindo eu sussurrar o seu nome, bem perto do seu ouvido.

As palavras pareciam fogo na sua pele. A sua mente traidora, trouxe cenas á sua cabeça. A fez ver o que aquelas palavras tentadoras prometiam. Um paraíso de tentação, um pecado divino.

"Respira Gina, respira. Ai, eu preferia quando ele me ignorava."

- Boa noite Potter.

E subiu o resto das escadas, consciente do olhar cravado nas suas costas.

O quarto estava em silêncio. Algumas camas ocupadas, mas não a de Celle. A sua amiga devia andar por ai com o namorado. Perfeito, agora nem podia falar com ela. Mas talvez fosse melhor assim. Talvez ela nem notasse o seu afastamento. Que Merlin a ajudasse...

Ainda faltava uma hora para os alunos começarem a descer para o pequeno almoço, no entanto Gina já estava a pé. Num dos cantos mais escondidos da Biblioteca, sentada no parapeito da janela, a ruiva contemplava os jardins. A sua pele estava fria pelo ar de inverno que lhe batia na cara. Mas ela não parecia se importar. A sua cabeça estava longe, entregue a pensamentos. Nessa noite não conseguira dormir. Ficou a noite toda acordada, a pensar no que estava a fazer. Um lado dela só pensava que aquilo tudo era besteira. Que importava se não era popular? Se o Harry a tratava como uma criança, se a Chang ria da sua cara. Ela tinha amigos, bons amigos. Tinha a Celle, a Mione, o Ron... Quem ela queria enganar? A Mione desde que começara a namorar o ruivo, não tinha mais tempo pra ela. E o irmão, o irmão parecia que só lá tava quando era para apontar os seus erros, como agora. Era divertido este papel que ela estava a desempenhar. Ser amiga do Draco, comer na sonserina e ser vista como um deles, humilhar os mais fracos, sim aquilo era mais divertido que ser humilhada e ignorada.

O chocolate quente nas suas mãos apenas aquecia o seu corpo, a alma, essa, continuava fria. Nessa noite voltara a sonhar com ele. Quando finalmente adormecera, ele veio em sonhos. Porque agora? Fazia mais de 2 anos que ela não sonhava com ele, porque agora?

Lágrimas corriam pela sua face, poisando nos lábios carnudos. O sonho ia e vinha, na sua mente. Ela não entendia o seu significado. O que ele queria dela? Porque a atormentava assim? Ela não sabia nada...ela não era nada. Mais lagrimas, olhos vermelhos, alma inquieta. Ela não era nada....mas o sonho voltava á sua cabeça. Ia e vinha, nunca a largando. Mesmo que vivesse mil anos, nunca esqueceria aquele sonho. Aquelas imagens ficariam sempre gravadas no seu espirito, gravadas a sangue e fogo na sua alma. Ela, usando vestes negras como uma noite de Inverno, ao lado dele, como sua noiva infernal. Ao pés dela, prostrados e acorrentados, sufocando no seu próprio sangue, estavam a sua família, os seus amigos, todos que ela alguma vez, num passado tão recente, gostara. E ela ria. Ria alto, ria muito. E o sonho ia e vinha, e ela não esquecia. Maldito sonho, maldito ele por voltar, maldito, mil vezes maldito.

**I lay, looking at my hands**

Descanso, olhando para as minhas mãos

**I search in these lines**

Procuro nestas linhas  
**I've not the answer**

Não tenho a resposta

**I'm crying and I don't know**

Estou chorando e eu não sei porque

**Watching the sky**

Observando o céu

**I Search an answer**

Procuro uma resposta

**I'm free, free to be**

Sou livre, livre pra ser

**I'm not another liar**

Não sou outra mentirosa

**I just want to be myself...myself**

Eu só quero ser eu mesma... eu mesma

Quando a Biblioteca deixou de ser o seu santuário, Gina decidiu sair dali. Uma rápido conferida no relógio fê-la ver que já não tinha tempo pra tomar o pequeno almoço. Ajeitou as suas vestes e olhou tristemente pro símbolo vermelho e dourado na sua capa. Ela que sempre achou que aquelas eram as suas cores, achava que já não era digna delas. Que se lixe, o verde combina melhor com o seu tom de pele. Coam um feitiço, pôs uma maquiagem na cara, para disfarçar os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar.

Com o ar mais altivo possível, tão altivo que ninguém imaginaria o quão mal ela tava por dentro, Gina saiu da Biblioteca. Pelos corredores viu alguns grifinorios afastarem a cara á sua passagem, e ia jurar que um Lufa do primeiro ano, desmaiou quando ela disse oi para ele. Mas a prova de fogo foi quando ela foi para as masmorras para ter poções. A sua turma estava lá. Sonserinos de um lado... grifinorios de outro. Viu Celle acenar para ela, chamando a sua atenção. Sabia que a amiga notara a sua ausência no pequeno almoço, sabia que estava preocupada, mas... Quando o professor chegou, foi com os sonserinos que se sentou, foi com uma sonserina que fez aulas. Foi com um coração sonserino que viu a sua amiga olhar para ela com confusão e magoa.

"Me perdoa Celle, me perdoa. Me salva de mim mesma."

**And now the beat inside me**

E agora a batida dentro de mim

**Is a sort of a cold breeze**

É como uma brisa gelada

**And I've never any feeling inside**

E eu nunca tive qualquer sentimento aqui dentro

**Ruining me...**

Me arruinando...

**Bring my body**

Traga meu corpo

**Carry it into another world**

Carregue ele para outro mundo

**I know i live ... but like a stone I'm falling down**

Sei que estou viva...mas como uma pedra estou caindo

Aquele dia, deu lugar a outro. E esse a outro, até que quando se apercebeu, 3 semanas haviam já se passado. 3 semanas. 3 semanas em que ela se afastara de tudo que conhecera, 3 semanas em conheceu um novo mundo. O mundo sonserino. Várias foram as vezes em que Celle tentou falar com ela. E tantas as vezes que ela lhe virou a cara, que ela fez de conta que dormia. E por fim, Celle simplesmente parou de tentar. Ainda olhava para ela, mas não tentava falar com ela. Gina sabia que ela não se juntara a nenhuma daquelas patricinhas. Via a amiga sozinha, ou com Blaise. Eles ainda pensavam que disfarçavam.

**I pray, looking into the sky**

Eu rezo, olhando para o céu

**I can fell this rain**

Posso sentir esta chuva

**Right now it's falling on me**

Agora mesmo está caindo sobre mim

**Fly, I just want to fly**

Voar, só quero voar

**Life is all mine**

A vida é toda minha

**Some days I cry alone**

Alguns dias eu choro sozinha,

**But I know I'm not the only one**

Mas eu sei que não sou a única

**I'm here, another day is gone**

Estou aqui, outro dia já se foi

**I don't want to die**

Não quero morrer

**Please be there when I'll arrive**

Por favor esteja lá quando eu chegar,

**Don't cry please**

não chore... por favor

Durante todo esse tempo, durante as malditas 3 semanas, fez tudo com os sonserinos. Aprendera a gostar da companhia de Draco. Aprendera a gostar do seu humor sarcástico. Quase nunca a deixava sozinha, parecia que queria tar sempre com ela. Nessas 3 semanas foi mergulhada a fundo no mundo dele. Até a Sala Comunal da Sonserina ela passou a frequentar. E as coisas que ela ouvira... Merlin, eles falavam das artes das trevas como se fosse normal, como se fosse uma coisa sem importância... Draco até perguntara se ela queria aprender algo, mas ela fujira do assunto. Não, não queria ter nada a ver com isso.

**And now the beat inside me**

E agora a batida dentro de mim

**Is a sort of a cold breeze**

É como uma brisa gelada

**And I've never any feeling inside**

E eu nunca tive qualquer sentimento aqui dentro

**Ruining me...**

Me arruinando...

**Bring my body**

Traga meu corpo

**Carry it into another world**

Carregue ele para outro mundo

**I know i live ... but like a stone I'm falling down**

Sei que estou viva...mas como uma pedra estou caindo

Durante esse tempo, os sonhos não pararam. Não ouve uma noite em que ela não sonhasse com ele. Nestes últimos dias, até já tomara a poção para dormir sem sonhar, mas nem isso resolvia. Os sonhos não paravam. A poção não resultava.

E ela tava ficando louca. Já não sabia quem era. Parecia que vivia em sonhos, sempre em sonhos. E os olhos verdes que não paravam de a perseguir? Malditos olhos! Sempre a olhar, sempre a observar... Sempre á procura dela, sempre...sempre....

**And now the beat inside me**

E agora a batida dentro de mim

**Is a sort of a cold breeze**

É como uma brisa gelada

**And I've never any feeling inside**

E eu nunca tive qualquer sentimento aqui dentro

**Ruining me...**

Me arruinando...

**Bring my body**

Traga meu corpo

**Carry it into another world**

Carregue ele para outro mundo

**I know i live ... but like a stone I'm falling down**

Sei que estou viva...mas como uma pedra estou caindo

**N/A**: Antes de kualker coisa kero agradecer ao pessoal do msn k me deu um força muito grande pra escrever este capitulo. Akelas meninas k perguntaram mil e uma vezes pela continuação, que me enxeram o saco.... Eu amo vcs todas e é por vcs que eu escreco a fic. Á minha beta que é uma kida, mas k desta vez não betou. Culpa mionha, por isso os erros são culpa minha.

**N/A2:** Oi!!! Tive desaparecida, neh? Poix... Ñ me matem, mas eu tive mesmo ocupada e confesso, com preguiça. Ei escritor também é gente, tb tem preguiça. Andei a betar e andei entretida com templates. Já tentaram fazer? É muito fixe, lol. Mas vocês não querem saber disso. Bem a minha ultima defesa é k se me matarem, não lêem mais capitulos e isto ta a ficar melhor, pelo menos eu axo.

O que acharam deste capitulo? Grande, pekeno? Xato, emocionante? Que axaram do Harry, e do Draco? Digam tudo isso nos **Reviews**. O final ficou mio eskitio, mas eu tinha k apressar isto. Alem disso era importante ver cm a Gina se sente. Ela tá confusa, mas ela é cada vez mais menos ela mesma. Enfim... A musica do capitulo é Falling Again dos Lacuna Coil. Viram k eu pus o Blaise a namorar a Celle? Era previsivel, mas eu apressei, pk ñ keria k ela ficasse sozinha, afinal a Gina, meio k abandonou ela. Agora a fic vai se centrar mesmo na Gina e no Draco. Daqui a umas semanas, em principio antes do próximo capitulo vai sair **um especial da fic, uma short com o Blaise e a Celle**, pra kem ficou pensando como eles começaram a namorar e o que aconteceu nestas semanas entre eles.

**P.S: Não percam a minha nova fic: Paixão Na Marca Negra. Uma D/G com classificação R. **

**Kle** - Nossa você mandou umas 4 reviews, ersrsrs Isso é k é gostar da coisa. Minha miga, minha companheira de casa. Sua sonserina malvada, rsrsr Brigada por ter comentado miga. E assasina? Imagina, mas isso foi na outra, quem sabe o que eu faço aqui? Já iamginou se eu caso o Draco com a Chang? Rsrs K bom k a minha fic da frio da espinha, é isso mesmo. E tema muito antes de ler. Ela beijou o Harry, verdade, e já vu o que eu fiz mais? O Harry tá mesmo armado em garanhão, mas ta sexy, hehehe. Pessoalmente axo k ele é mt sexy, k axa? Mas tb teve action d/g, rsrsr. Espero k goste do capitulo e claro, deixa review.

**Ana Jully Potter** - Brigada miga, muito brigada. Eu não sei se ele tá melhor ou pior do que o da dança. Eu amo este aki, e espero que também goste dele. Ai brigada, ñ faz mal eu sei k vc ia viajar. Desculpa a demora com o capitulo, mas ele já ta no seu mail. Bjão e ñ eskeça de coementar.

**Sesshoumaru,youkai** – Moreko!! Continuo me superando? K bom. Rsrsrs. Kuando um escritor tão bom cm vc diz isso, eu tenho k acreditar, rsrs. Foi melhor k a dança? Rsrsr ficando hentai, lol, e vc ainda ñ leu esse aki. Sim, pk se vc diz k o 6º tava ficando hentai, tão esse aki é o k? Lol Tem k elogiar sim, eu farto de elogiar a sua, rsrrsrs-

Tá, eu ñ digo mais k o Shaka fede. O Shaka ñ fede. Pronto, admitie. O problema do pobre loiro oxigenado é k ele eskece de tomar banho. Ñ é culpa dele, tá? Bjão e comenta

**Sabrina Bridkalview** – Guria onde vc anda, k eu nunca mais vi vc? Sempre vendo tv né? Rsrs Incrivel? Brigada, até corei, rsrs. Não xorou ao ler a É Hora de Dizer Adeus? Incrivel. Poix, eu demorei. É dificil escrever tanto em pouco tempo. Mas axo k o tamanho compensa. K axa deste aki? Bjx e review, ñ eskeça

**Miaka** – Você bate os recordes de tamanho, k bom. Eu adoro reviews grandes, então é um prazer ler os seus. E você ainda escreve a dobrar, rsrsrs.

Ok, agora eu corei mesmo. Perfeito? Uau. Serio, eu já disse k amo as suas reviews? Vc faz uma autora feliz. Eu adorei as suas escolhas de momentos da fic, mt legal. Bater no Harry? O Draco? Ñ prefere a minha solução?

È tens toda a razão. O Draco é supostamente frio, mas já deu pra ver k ele ñ é assim tão frio. A pimentinha mexe nele, rsrsrs. A gina dar um tapa...serve um pontape? Looool, já tens t udo planeado, pois, eu ñ fiz o k tu disses-te mas axo k tb resolvi bem o problema ñ?

Sabes, eu axo k o beijo entre eles, o beijo mesmo, ñ pode ser rapido, ñ gosto kuando assim é. Eles se odeiam, ñ iam começar aos beijos do nada. Acho k primeiro eles tem k criar uma historia. Mas em prencipio, no proximo capitulo já vai ter o tão esperado beijo entre a Gina e o Draco, e espero k tu gostes dele.

Bem, eu já disse k adorei as reviews? Tou contando kom mais uma bem grande, rsrs. Espero k tenha gostado e tenha valido á espera. Bjx e comenta

**HinaLyka** – Oi, Bem vinda ás respostas de reviews, rsrsr. È mais perfeita? Jura? K bom. A Gina aki muda muito, e ainda vai mudar mais, espero k vc goste do resto das mudanças. Hahaha Te prometo k ela vai mandar calar a boca da Chang sim. Eu odeio akela chinesa. Poix, eu ñ devia dizer, mas ela vai sofrer mt por culpa do Draco, mas lê pra saber o resto. Gostei k vc tivesse lido a minha fic e ainda bem, k gostou. O k achou deste capitulo?bjx e review.

**Carol Malfoy Potter** – Oi. Ainda bem k leu a fic e gostou. É bom ter caras novas aki, rsrs. Haha, H/G? Eu sou mesmo D/G, mas tb gosto. Lê as da nanipotter e da serena.bluemoon. Elas são peritas em H/G. Esta aki é D/G, mas ñ digo k ñ aocnteça nada, como já deu pra ver, rsrsrs. Espero k tenhas gostado deste capitulo e comenta. Bjx

**sorcha7waters** – oii, tudo bom? Brigada, é bom saber k as pessoas gostam de ler o k eu escrevo. Vou tentar ñ desapontar. K axas-te deste capitulo? Bjx e deixa review.

**Mandy** – oi, tudo? Hj tiveste desaparecida. Comentario parvo? Assim fico magoada, lol. Lol, final parvo, ate tremo cm o k vais dizer deste. Brigada por teres lido, sei k ñ é o teu forte, tu és mais tom tom, lol. K axas-te deste capitulo? Jocas e coementa

**i love the O.C(Bm)** - rsrs, tudo beleza. Brigada, ainda bem k gostou, seja lá kem for, rsrsr. Bom 2005 pra vc tb. E comenta este tb, bjs

**belle malfoy** – mana!!! Minha mana kerida. K bom ver vc comentadno, logo vc k ñ lê este tipo de fics, rsrsr. Vc é yaoi da veia e heero no coração, rsrsrs. Rsrsrs, mulheres ao poder, rsrs, concordo. Casal yaoi? Ñ sei. Eu ñ me importo, mas kem?? Rsrsr. Ta complicado, se ñ der, eu tenho a outra fic pra postar, a SB/RL, ate tremo, minha primeira yaoi, rsrs. Bem mana, k tal este capitulo, ficou cm um clima mais pesado ñ foi? Bjx e comenta

**Hrosskel **– beta kerida, ñ me mates. A culpa é tua, ñ apareces-te cá ás 8, lool Eu tava a receber ameças de morte das meninas do msn. Aki entre nos, estas brasilerias são violentas, tão deculpa ñ ter-te dado pra betar, mas vou compensar mando-te umas fics pra betares, lol.

A luta de comida foi uma inspiração divina. Eu tento por em cada capitulo algo k agrade a cada tupo de leitor. Tão a menina gosta de um Harry selvagem... e k tal este?? Lol, já sei, parece um tarado, mas ele é, lol. Credo, tu e a Pansy ñ têm nada a ver, coitdada dela, looooool. Tou na brinca. Tu ñ és assim tão burra, és so dispaçarada, lol. Bem, ste ficou ainda maior que o outro. Kero saber o k axas da maroscada k eu fiz pra ki. Fiz poircaria ou ta bom jocas e comenta.

**Anaisa **– rsrsr, e mete enrolada nisso, rsrs. Ta perdoada. Ta vendo, demora pra ler e depois perde esta fic fantastica. Metida? Eu?nop, foi vc kem disse, rsrsrs. Rsrs, a fuic agora vai entrar na fase drama/nc, mas temos ai a nossa Pansy pra fazer rir, lol Poix, demorar, eu?? Rsrs. Ta, demorei, mas o tamanho compensa ñ? Bjão e comenta

**Fluora** – rsrs, sem problema. A qualidade é k conta ñ a kuantidade, rsrs. E eu amei a sua review. Vc ñ aprovou o bj? Rsrss mas ñ e pra aprovar. E k axa deste harry bem safado? Rsrs e o k axou da maneira cm a Gina se defendeu?rsrs O blaise é da Celle, srs mas eu axo k ao fim de semana ele ta livre. Pede a ela, pd ser k ela empreste, rsrsrs. Bjão e comenta

**Kika Felton-87** – oi, rsrsrs. Sim, o ff ta a ir de mal a pior. Agora entra em greve montes de vezes. Uau, ainda bem k gostas-te. É optimo ouvir isso de alguem k tem fics tão boas, é como um peixe dizer k nadamos bem. Putz, k comparação da merda mas enfim. Este capitulo ficou maior do que o outro, mas ficou , melhor, pior? K axas-te? Comenta e bjx

**Lucka** – verdade, tudo o k tinhas k dizer, já disses.te e eu agradeço, miga. Ainda bem k gostas-.te. e k me dizes deste capitulo? Ta mt mau? Eu gosto dele, mas ñ sei, ele ta estranho. Comenta tá? Bjx

**BaBi** – brigada, eu tb te adorei conhcer. A melhor fic? Brigada, mas ´n é. Tens k ler mt mais. Á ai fics k são mais do k fics, são manuais de aprendizagem. Bjs e brigada pelo coment.

**Snake Eye's BR** – Uau, vc aki. K honra. Pena k vc ñ gostou da fic, mas enfim. Pelo menos tentou ler, e kuando actualiza asua heim? Em relação ao harry e á chang, bem, eles se merecem, lol. Mas la por ele tar cm ela agora, ñ ker dizer k acabe a fic cm ela, lol. Se clhar ficou meio forçado, mas tb ñ sabi k desculpa dar pro harry dar um fora bem humilhjante nela. A gima ta optima? K bom, fico feliz por axar isso. A fic é mesmo pra ser D/G. Xim, só agora reparei k a Gina ta sempre stressada, parece k ta de tpm. Tenho k melhorar isso, brigada pelo toke. O draco ta 10? Fixe. Eu dizia pra coemntares, mas ñ gostas, digo so brigado por teres vindo cá e bjx

**Mayara** – oii, na boa, pode mandar mail sempre k kiser. Eu ás vezes tb faço isso. Leio e escrevo. Sem stress, eu entendi tudo. Lool brigada. Mas tamnho ñ é documento, mas fico feliz por ele ter agradado, e k me diz deste?

Eu tb desejei tar la. Vwendo a comida no ar, e atirar um pouco ao harry á pansy, a chang, rsrsrs. Kuantas vezes eu ñ desejei viver em hogwartsm todos temos isso em comum.

E a Celle ñ deixou ele escapar, viu? Rsrsrs mas pra mais pormenores, leia o especial Blaise/Celle. Eu keria conhecer o Draco, o Blaise, o Harry(depois de ler este capitulo vc tem coragem de ñ axar ele gostoso?), o Snape, os gemeos, o Sirius, o Remus, enfim...todos, rsrsrs.

O que fez o Draco e o Blaise ficarem amigos? Como assim? Será que eu falei de algo k nem eu sei? Me diz pk vc axa k eles fizeram algo.

Hahaa, gina deu cabo da praticinha, coisinha detestavel. E o trato k ela deu agora na Pansy? K axou?

Eu tb amo Numb e tinah tudo a ver cm o capitulo. Mas te aconcelho a ouvir Lacuna Coil, é mt massa. Poix, eu ñ sei ñ, mas duvido. A fic agora vai entrar noutra tota. Este capitulo ñ teve nada a ver cm o outro. As musicas vão ser mais pesadas, mais depre, meio estilo gotico, mas pode aparecer de tudo, rsrsrs. Mas axo k do lp ñ vai aparecer mais.

Se vc keria me matar pelo beijo então agora deve tar apanhando o avião pra cá, rsrs. Minha fic é das melhores. Serio, isso me faz ganhar o meu dia. Eu tou aki, xeia d esono, tou a escrever á horas, umas 5 sem parar, e ler isso me da animo. Valeu. Bjão e coemnta


	8. ESPECIAL BLAISECELLE

**N/A:** Devem estranhar esta nota de autora logo no inicio, mas é mt importante, por isso leiam. Este especial contem NC-17, por isso se ñ gostam, não leiam. A sua leitura não vai interferir no desenvolvimento da fic, apenas vão perder alguns detalhes. Tou avisando, pk ñ kero depois receber mails a dizerem k ta malñ devia ter posto, nv e tal. O especial tem Ncñ gostam, não leiam.

**Este especial eu vou dedicar á minha mana, Belle, k faz aninhos hj. **Mana, prometo k depois faço o yaoi pra vc, mas ñ tive inspiração pra agora. Parabéns a você, nesta data kerida, muitas felicidades, muitos anos de vida. XD

* * *

Ela viu quando a ruiva lhe virou a cara, e se sentou com os sonserinos. A sua amiga de anos, aquela que ela chamara de irmã, a tinha deixado de lado. Doía, doía muito. Doía ver que a sua amizade havia sido paga assim, dessa maneira fria e cruel. No fundo, ela sabia que aquela não era a Gina, não podia ser. A sua amiga era doce, simpática, tímida. A sua amiga nunca dizia nada que pudesse ferir os outros...esta parecia que só queria isso.

Quando foi que a Gina se transformará nisto? Nesta sombra dela própria. Ela não se lembrava. Isso tornava-a uma má amiga? Sim, talvez ela o fosse. Como é que não viria tudo começar?

A morena olhava para o lago, do alto da torre de Astronomia. Os longos cabelos apanhados num carrapito no alto da cabeça, deixando apenas uma madeixa de fora, uma madeixa que ondulava ao sabor do vento. A veste que usava por cima do uniforme não a poupava do frio e o facto de tar sem sapatos não ajudava. Mas ela não queria saber. Não queria ir lá para baixo, onde sabia que não iria conseguir jantar, tendo toda a mesa a olhar para ela. E aquelas malditas conversas? Aqueles malditos olhares piedosos! Ela não era nenhuma vitima, não era. Estava farta que viesse lhe dizer que tinham pena, que não sabiam como a Gina pudera fazer isso. Claro, como se eles a conhecessem. Malditos hipócritas. Nunca quiseram saber da ruiva. Desprezavam-na por ser pobre, por ter aquela paixão pelo Harry...por ser quem era. Não a conheciam, nunca o quiseram fazer, e agora julgavam-na. A culpa era deles, eles fizeram com que ela mudasse. Malditos!

Celle não sabia o que fazer. Há 3 semanas que não falava com a ruiva. Dormiam no mesmo quarto mas era como se não dormissem. A ruiva trocara de cama, agora estava na ponta do quarto, ao pé da janela. Quando Celle ia para o quarto, ela já estava na cama, de cortinados fechados, numa clara mensagem de que não queria ser incomodada. Celle não tentava falar com ela. Ao principio sim, mas agora já não. Desistira de tentar, mas não desistiria da amizade. Isso nunca, pois prometera a Gina. E mesmo que ela não se lembra-se, ela o faria.

-FLASBACK-

- Você é minha amiga, né?

- Que raio você tá falando?

- Só me responde, você é minha amiga, independentemente do que eu me torne?

- Gina, você tá me assustando, mas eu sou sua amiga, sim. Agora e até quando você quiser.

-FLASBACK-

O frio gelava-lhe a cara. Deixara o relógio no quarto, mas pelas suas contas deviam ser umas 21.00. O jantar devia tar a acabar. Só esperava que não avisassem os professores da sua ausência. Não queria que a procurassem. Queria estar sozinha.

- Ei, que você tá fazendo aqui?

Aquela voz a acalmou como que por magia. Ele era a única coisa boa que tinha acontecido naquelas semanas. E pensar que ela tinha dito que não queria nada com sonserinos. Mas ele era diferente.

- Nada, só vendo o lago.

- De novo?

- ...

**I was born to love you**

Eu nasci para amar você

**With every single beat of my heart**

Com toda simplística batida de meu coração

**Yes, I was born to take care of you**

Sim, eu nasci para cuidar de você

**Every single day...**

Todo dia...

O moreno entrou na sala, fechando a porta atras dele. A morena preocupava-o. Celle era forte, uma das garotas mais fortes que ele já conhecera, mas ela não estava bem. Mal comia e andava sempre com aquele ar melancólico. Afastara-se ainda mais de todos. Pelo que ele via, só se dava com ele. E ele sentia-se culpado. Ela estava assim porque a ruiva se afastara. Porque a ruiva ficara outra. Ele podia simplesmente culpar a ruiva, mas não. Ele era honesto demais...ele sabia de mais. Ele sabia de tudo, sabia do acordo que ela tinha com o loiro, mas também sabia das verdadeiras intenções dele. Sabia do plano, sabia da missão que lhe fora confinada. A situação também o estava a afectar, ele queira fazer algo mas não podia. Por um lado, ele tinha que guardar segredo. O amigo confiara nele e ele não o ira trair. Fora difícil de mais tornar-se amigo do loiro, e não ira estragar tudo. Alem disso, sabia que trair a confiança do loiro naquele assunto, faria com que ele fosse morto. O amigo apenas estava a obedecer a ELE, e ELE não permitia traições. Mas do outro lado ele tinha a morena. Celle sofria com a situação da amiga. Sofria pelo que se estava a passar. Que raio de namorado era ele, que via a namorada sofrer e não fazia nada?

Aquele maldito apanhara-os a todos. Será que ele era o único que via que eram peões naquele jogo? ELE se divertia com o sofrimento deles, divertia-se em ver como eles faziam o que ELE queria.

Aproximou-se da morena até estar perto dela o suficiente para a poder abraçar. Ao principio sentiu que ela queria se afastar, mas foi só por um segundo, porque depois já se derretera no seus braços.

- Pronto, eu tou aqui linda. Vai ficar tudo bem. Pode chorar, eu estou aqui.

A morena deixou que o seu peso caísse no corpo dele. Ele estava ali, agora ia ficar tudo bem. O seu corpo foi tomado por soluços, e minutos depois lagrimas corriam pela sua cara. Lagrimas que ela não deitará naquelas semanas. Lagrimas que ela nunca pensará deitar.

**I was born to love you**

Eu nasci para amar você

**With every single beat of my heart**

Com toda minha simples batida do meu coração

**Yes, I was born to take care of you**

Sim, eu nasci para cuidar de você

**Every single day of my life**

Todo dia da minha vida

Blaise deixou-se escorregar pela parede, puxando a morena para o seu colo. E ficaram ali, imersos naquele abraço. Ele encostado á parede, e ela, no seu colo, escondendo o rosto no seu pescoço. Deixou a chorar, apenas fazendo festas no seu cabelo. Ele estava ali para ela. Não ia permitir que nada lhe acontecesse. Amava-a demais para isso. Um sorriso apareceu na sua cara. Quem diria que ele iria se apaixonar, e logo por uma grifinoria? Mas ele sabia, agora, que isso não importava. Só importava o facto de eles terem sido feitos um para o outro. Foi tão rápido. Bastou um olhar, e ele caiu aos pés dela. Aquele temperamento dera cabo dele. Sim, parecia que os sonserinos não resistam a um mau feitio. E era melhor que o Draco não demorasse a ver o que tinha debaixo do nariz. Aqueles ciúmes que ele tinha da ruiva implicavam algo e eram melhor que ele não demorasse a admitir isso, porque a ruiva estava em grande perigo. E Blaise sabia que o amigo não se iria perdoar quando aquilo tudo acabasse. Que Merlin os ajudasse.

O choro abrandou. Não por não ter mais vontade de chorar, mas por não ter mais lagrimas.

- Melhor?

Aqueles olhos azuis encaravam-na com preocupação. Como era possível que um sonserino tivesse um olhar tão doce?

- Nem por isso, mas brigada na mesma.

- Ei, não fique assim.

- Blaise, eu não posso fazer nada. Minha melhor amiga me vira a cara, nem fala comigo, me trata como lixo. O que você quer que eu faça?

- ...

- A culpa é do traste do seu amigo. Ele é que meteu aquelas ideias na cabeça dela.

A culpa cresceu novamente no seu peito. Ele sabia de tudo e não fazia de nada. Bolas, ele simpatizava com a ruiva. Mas não fazia nada. Se a morena soubesse não ia mais falar com ele, mas ele ia correr o risco. Tinha que correr. Se ele contasse tudo para ela, ela ia correr e contar para todo o mundo. E era o certo. Impedir aquele maldito plano. Não deixar que ELE ganhasse. Mas não, ele não faria nada. Se o fizesse sabia o que aconteceria. Sabia que ela morreria. Aquilo não era uma simples aposta, uma disputa de casas. Era o destino do mundo bruxo. Numa guerra tão longa, uma pessoa fazia diferença. Uma pessoa podia mudar o destino do mundo bruxo.

- Pronto, não fala mais disso. Eu não quero ver você chorar.

**You are the one for me**

Você é a única pra mim

**I am the man for you**

Eu sou o homem para você

**You were made for me**

Você foi feita mim

**you're my ecstasy**

você é minha êxtase

**If I was give every opportunity**

Se eu tivesse oportunidade

**I'd kill for your love**

Eu mataria por teu amor

Ali, no colo dele, naquele abraço intimo, ela era incapaz de negar-lhe algo. Ele era perfeito. Aqueles olhos azuis contrastavam com os cabelos negros. E aquele corpo... como é que ele podia ser tão lindo? E era doce. Nunca que ela pensara que isso era um adjectivo que se daria a um sonserino, mas ele era. Era doce cm ela, sempre preocupado com ela. E naqueles belos olhos ela via amor. E era tão bom saber que era amada. Saber que era amada com aquela intensidade.

- Blaise, te amo.

O olhar azul faiscou e um sorriso começou a formar-se naquele rosto que parecia ter sido esculpido no mais fino mármore. Um sorriso sexy, um sorriso que prometia mil e um pecados.

O moreno baixou o rosto e os lábios encontraram-se num beijo doce e calmo. Num beijo recheado de amor, um beijo que os completava. Ficaram ali, no que pareceu ter sido horas, apenas se beijando. Blaise quebrou finalmente o beijo, e levantou a cara para encarar aqueles olhos negros que o encaravam com adoração. Amava-a, como a amava. Amava-a mais do que conseguia dizer. Faria tudo por ela, até morrer.

- Amo você, linda. Amo muito.

E ofereceu-lhe o mais doce dos sorrisos. Com ela, ele não tinha que fingir ser algo que não era. Com ela, ele era apenas um homem apaixonado, perdidamente apaixonado.

**So take a chance with me**

Então, tente uma vez comigo

**Let me romance with you**

Me deixe amar você

**I'm caught in a dream**

Eu estou preso em um sonho

**And my dream's come true**

E meu sonho se torna realidade

**It's so hard to believe**

É tão duro acreditar

**This is happening to me**

Isto está acontecendo comigo

Celle se levantou, abandonando o colo do seu namorado. Viu que ele a encarava com uma sobrancelha levantada. Estendeu-lhe uma mão, que o moreno aceitou rapidamente, e puxou. Amava-o tanto. Lembrou-se daquela festaá apenas umas semanas atras. Foi nela que ela o começou a notar. Era impossível não o fazer. Sempre calmo, sempre discreto. Tão diferente dos sonserinos, mas no entanto era um. E olhava para ela com adoração. Que mulher resistia a isso? Persegui-o quando ela lhe deu uma tampo. Nunca parou com as cartas, com as flores. No dia em que a Gina descobriu o namoro deles, foi o dia em que ela finalmente se rendeu. O dia em que os beijos pararam de ser roubados e começaram a ser dados. O moreno sabia ser persistente. Apesar de tantos tapas nunca parou de roubar os seus beijos. Agora era altura de dar outro passo naquele namoro. Podia não ter passado ainda muito tempo, umas escassas 3 semanas, mas o tempo não interessava. O tempo não mudaria o amor que ela sentia por ele. Era grande de mais. E ela tinha plena confiança nos sentimentos dele. Ele era o seu namorado, o seu melhor amigo. Mais do que isso, era o seu confidente, o seu inteiro mundo. Aquilo não era apressar as coisas. Era um simples demonstração do amor que tinham entre eles.

Lentamente, desprendeu os cabelos do elástico, deixando-os cair sobre os ombros, como um manto negro. A veste segui-se e, num instante estava no chão, aos pés dela.

- Você tem a certeza disso? Eu espero o tempo que for necessário. Não importa o quanto, você sabe que eu te amo.

Era por isso que ela o amava tanto. Ele se dava inteiro. Pensava sempre nela. Se tinha alguma duvida, ela desapareceu naquele momento. Aquela noite era deles, e que o resto do mundo explodisse.

- Essa é a nossa noite. Minha e sua, de mais ninguém. Vem, me ama.

Os olhos azuis faiscaram. Amava-a tanto. Ia fazer com que ela nunca esquecesse aquela noite. Ia fazer com que ela fosse perfeita.

**An amazing feeling**

Um sentimento surpreendente

**Comin' through –**

me completa

Puxando da varinha, Blaise lançou um feitiço de trancamento na porta. Não queria ninguém se intrometendo.

- Fecha os olhos.

- Mas...

- Apenas fecha os olhos.

Quando viu que a namorada tinha os olhos fechados, inicio a mudança do local. Não iria te-la ali, naquela sala fria e desmobilada. Ele tinha dito que a noite iria ser especial, e era isso que ela seria. Uma explosão de feitiços ocorreu, de todo o género e de todas as cores.

- Pronto, agora pode olhar.

A morena abriu os olhos e não acreditou no que estava vendo. A sala parecia outra. A janela tinha sido fechada, e o ambiente tinha sido aquecido. Parecia mais uma noite de Primavera que uma de outono. As mesas e cadeiras tinham desaparecido, e uma grande cama de dossel, ocupava agora o centro do quarto. O toque final era dado por dezenas de velas, equilibradas no ar, sustentadas por feitiços. O quarto estava o lugar dos seus sonhos.

- Gostou?

- Adorei, mas não precisava de ter tido tanto trabalho.

- Ei, não começa. Eu não menti quando disse que amava você e que esta iria ser a melhor noite da sua vida. Relaxa e aproveita.

**I was born to love you**

Eu nasci para amar você

**With every single beat of my heart**

Com a simples batida do meu coração

**Yes, I was born to take care of you**

Sim, eu nasci pra cuidar de você

**Every single day of my life**

Todo dia da minha vida

Os beijos recomeçaram. Doces e delicados. Ele não queria apressar as coisas, queria que tudo fosse perfeito. Mas ela não parecia querer o mesmo. Passou os braços pelo pescoço do moreno, e enterrou as mãos nos seus cabelos. O beijo intensificou-se, e ela teve o prazer de o ouvir gemer. O beijo ficou mais quente e Celle sentiu a língua de Blaise pedindo passagem, fazendo o contorno dos seus lábios. Abriu os lábios, e sentiu a língua do moreno acariciando a sua, explorando toda a sua boca. As mãos dele passeavam pelas suas coxas e empurravam-na mais de encontro aquele corpo duro. Um gemido saiu da sua boca e deixou a cabeça pender para trás, dando livre acesso ao seu pescoço. O moreno, rapidamente, aproveitou aquela oferta, e foi dando pequenos beijos em toda a sua extensão.

Os botões da sua camisa iam sendo aberto, um por um , por aqueles dedos hábeis. Quando deu conta, a sua camisa já fazia companhia á sua veste bruxa. Ambas enroladas no chão, aos seus pés. O moreno recuou um passo dela, ficando a olha-la. Aquele olhar azul era como fogo na sua pele.

- Linda, você é a coisa mais linda que eu já vi.

Com um gesto apressado, mostrando a o esforço que estava a fazer para se controlar, Blaise arrancou a sua veste e a sua camisa, mostrando aquele tronco trabalhado, digno de uma estatua grega.

**I wanna love you**

Eu quero amar você

**I love every little thing about you**

Eu amo tudo em você

**I wanna love you, love you, love you**

Eu quero amar você, amar você, amar você

**Born - to love you**

Nascí - pra amar você

**Born - to love you**

Nascí - pra amar você

**Yes, I was born to love you**

Sim eu nasci pra amar você

**Born - to love you**

Nascí - pra amar você

**Born - to love you**

Nascí - pra amar você

**Every single day - of my life**

Todo dia - da minha vida

Ela era mais bela que ele alguma vez sonhou. A pele de marfim era suave como a mais pura ceda que ele já tinha visto. O seu olha fixou-se no soutien, ou melhor, no que escondia. Sentiu o sangue aquecer entre as suas pernas.

Aproximou-se novamente dela e recomeçaram com os beijos. Puxou-a de encontro ao seu corpo, encaixando uma das pernas entre as dela, fazendo-a sentir a sua excitação.

- Tá sentido? Tá sentindo o quanto eu quero você?

O gemido que ela deu, foi a resposta mais doce que alguma vês recebeu. A sua língua pediu novamente passagem, e em quanto vasculha o interior da boca da morena, começou a tirar-lhe a saia, fazendo com que a pele da morena se arrepiasse. Não aguentando mais, pegou nela ao colo e levou-a até ao leito de lençóis virginais, virginais como a garota que ele amava.

**An amazing feeling**

Um sentimento surpreendente

**Comin' through**

me completa

Celle olhou para aquele homem á sua frente. Sim, homem, não mais garoto. Amava-o. Não ia dizer que não tinha medo do que iam fazer, mas confiava no amor que via naqueles olhos azuis. Confiava nele e acima de tudo confiava no amor deles.

Os lençóis frios faziam com que a sua pele se arrepiasse, numa sensação gostosa. Subiu mais da cama, deitando a sua cabeça no meio do fofo travesseiro. Ela não sabia, mas o seu rosto, com os lábios muito vermelhos e os olhos brilhantes, era um perigo para o controle do Blaise. Ela tinha um ar sensual mas inocente, um ar que ele não conseguia resistir.

Blaise foi tirando a calça, muito lentamente, deixando ela escorregar pelas suas pernas, ficando apenas de boxers. Uns boxers pretos e justos, que não escondiam o quanto ele estava excitado. Ao ouvir o gemido que saio dos lábios da sua namorada, Blaise deu um gargalhada rouca e sensual. Todo ele transmitia sensualidade, perigo e pecado. Subiu na cama, deitando-se por cima da morena, deixando que ela sentisse o peso do seu corpo no dela. O jogo dos beijos recomeçou, e os seus lábios procuraram os dela. As suas línguas duelavam-se, como que travando uma batalha. Uma batalha em que ambos ganhavam. Com delicadeza, mordeu a ponta da língua dela, para em seguida a chupar. Foi recompensado com um longo e rouco gemido.

- Blaise...

**I was born to love you**

Eu nasci pra amar você

**With every single beat of my heart**

Com a simples batida do meu coração

**Yes, I was born to take care of you**

Sim, eu nasci pra cuidar de você

**Every single day of my life**

Todo dia da minha vida

O soutien foi atirado para uma ponta da sala, não interessava onde. Ele só tinha olhos para ela. Os seios tinham o tamanho certo para ele, que apostava que cabiam nas suas mãos, como dois pêssegos maduros. No meio da alvura dos seios, os mamilos erguiam-se, pedindo pra ser chupados...e foi o que ele fez. Deixando que a sua língua vagueasse por aquele corpo divino e indefeso aos desejos mais perversos dele, Blaise lambeu todo o pescoço dela, deixando uma marca de fogo na pele. Devagar, quase como que para a torturar, Blaise abandonou o seu pescoço, descendo pelo seu colo, até encontrar os seios, que lambeu até a ouvir suspirar. A sua boca chupava o seio, como se fosse uma criança, no peito da mãe. Mas ele não era nenhuma criança, e o fogo entre as pernas de Celle comprovava isso.

Enquanto se entretia naqueles saborosos preliminares, a sua mão encontrou a barra da calcinha da morena. Indo a beijar de novo, deixou que os dedos penetrassem por debaixo do elástico. A sua língua penetrava a boca da garota, que rendia, não dizia nada, apenas gemia. Os dedos penetraram naquele sitio quente, fazendo com que ela ficasse ainda mais húmida. Simultaneamente a língua entrava e saia rapidamente da boca dela, imitando o que outra parte do seu corpo iria fazer.

Levantou o rosto e olhou para a namorada.

- Tem certeza?

- Nunca tive mais certeza de algo em toda a minha vida.

**Yes I was born to love you**

Sim eu nasci pra amar você

**Every single day of my life**

Todo dia da minha vida

Deixando que o seu corpo escorrega-se na cama, Blaise foi descendo pelo corpo da namorada, beijando cada centímetro de pele que via. Quando chegou nas calcinhas, agarrou o elástico na boa, despido-a com os dentes. Aquela respiração quente, tão perto dela, fê-la gemer. Ouviu o barulho de algo a cair ao chão, e supôs que tivesse sido os boxers do namorado. Um feitiço, murmurado rapidamente, e depois sentiu o corpo do namorado, novamente sobre o seu, a aquecendo. A sensação se estar ali, encostada nele, sem uma única peça de roupa entre eles, enlouquecia-a. E foi isso que disso no ouvido dele, fazendo-o gemer. As mãos passaram pelas costas dele, alcançando a bunda, que ela apertou. Foi recompensada com mais um gemido...ele também não era imune aos toques dela. Porém, ao sentir uma língua no seu ouvido, perdendo toda a vontade de brincar. Queria-o dentro dela, e já.

- Blaise, por favor...

O moreno atendeu ao seu pedido, e colocando-se entre as pernas dela, deslizou para dentro dela, até sentir uma barreira. Colando os lábios aos dela, deu uma investida rápida, sabendo que a iria magoar menos assim. Uma lagrima solitária deslizou por aquela face que ele amava. Deixando que ela se habituasse á invasão, Blaise concentrou-se no beijo, na esperança de a descontrair. Os seus esforços foram recompensados, e um ondular debaixo dele, fê-lo saber que ela estava pronto. Entre beijos e caricias, as investidas começaram, e eles entregaram-se á mais antiga das danças. Os dois corpos, banhados em suor, mexiam-se em sincronia, dando prazer um ao outro. Um gemido e Blaise viu a namorada fechar os olhos, deixando-se cair nos lençóis, esgotada pelo orgasmo. Sentindo que não faltava muito para, também ele, alcançar o clímax, recomeçou com as investidas, e com um ultimo gemido, esvaziou-se dentro do corpo da mulher que ele amava mais do que tudo na vida.

- Amo você, linda.

- Eu também, Blaise, eu também.

Puxando os lençóis para os tapar, Blaise saiu de cima da morena, puxando-a depois para si, aninhando-a nos seus braços. Esgotados, os dois adormeceram nos braços um do outro, banhados naquela paz alcançada pelos amantes.

**Go, I love you babe**

V�, eu te amo querida

**Yes, I was born to love you**

Sim, eu nasci pra amar você

**I wanna love you , love you, love you**

Eu amo você, amo você, amo você

**I wanna love you**

Eu quero amar você

**I get so lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely**

Eu me ponho tão só, só, só, só

**Yeah, I want to love you**

Yeah, eu quero te amar

**Yeah, give it to me**

Yeah, dê a mim

**N/A2**: Queria dizer que fico muito contente com a resposta que a minha fic tem tido. Eu nunca pensei k vcs fossem gostar tanto da fic e isso me faz muito feliz. é optimo ir ao mail e ter la tantas reviewa, brigada mt. Brigada mesmo, a Vingança tá aqui devido a vocês e são vocês que dizem se ela é boa ou não. Por isso...COMENTEM. H�, ia me eskecendo que este especial foi betado, pela Hrosskel, apenas até á parte Nc-17, então a culpa de futuros erros é inteiramente minha. P.S: A musica é I Was Born To Love You dos Queen.

**N/A3: **Eu sei que tinha prometido que neste especial iria se saber como foi que eles começaram, mas a inspiração tava mais voltada para isto. Eu falo ai um pouco da relação deles, como eles começaram, he, o Blaise levou muito tapa, rsrs, mas achei que o importante era a maneira como a Celle estava a reagir ao distanciamento da Gina, e claro, a relação dela com o Blaise. O moreno gostoso tá culpado, e vocs podem ñ achar que ele tem razão pra isso, mas ele tem. Ele sabe de coisas k vcs ñ sabem, rsrs. Por isso atenção ao que ele pensa, e as conversas que ele já teve com o Draco. Ai tão pistas para o grande mistério, rsrs. Enfim...meu primeiro NC-17, que acharam? Mal, péssimo, razoável? Me digam, basta deixar um review, ou me mandar um mail, rsrsrs. Bem, próximo mes, ou quem sabe ainda este, vai sair o capitulo 8 da vingança.. Ale lá fiquem com as respostas aos reviews, rsrs

**Louise Black** – A primeira que comentou. O meu amor foi a 1ª a comentar, merece um prémio...hum...depois a gente combina, e deixa de pensar taradisse. O capitulo ficou óptimo? K bom k vc axa...é óptimo ouvir isso. Rsrsrsé recorde mesmo, eu sou um máximo se axando Poix, a Gina ta a entrar numa situação mt complicada. Ela ñ é m�, mas tá mt confusa. E á coisas k tu ñ sabes. Coisas k a levam por esse caminho, e ela ainda vai mudar mais. Pobre Celle, a gente viu como ela ficou, mas a Gina não a abandonou por popularidade, não completamente. Ela fe-lo pelo plano do Draco mas isso da popularidade é apenas uma desculpa. O k ele ker mesmo é vingança, so k isso vai sair-lhe muito caro. Calma, guria. Draco e Harry? Nesta fic não, mas em outras? Com certeza. Amo yaoi

Hahahaha, eu ñ digo k vc é tarada? Ker sexo, bem, então este capitulo foi mesmo do seu agrado, apesar de faltar sangue, rsrs. Pra vc vai ser a transa do Draco e da Gina, k ´ta aki prometido, vai ser dedicada a vc. Viu, prometi aki, todo mundo viu. Rsrsrsrs, vc é doida, sol da minha vida. Ainda bem k ama a minha fic. Eu também amo a sua. Leiam **The Wolf and the Prey**é mt boa. È obvio que vc não me decepciona. Vc escreve bem pra caramba. Espero k tb tenha gostado desse capitulo, ou melhor,desse especial, afinal é ideal pra uma tarada cm vc, rsrs. Bjão e comenta.

**Biba Evans** – hahaha, brigado. Eu, paixão por sonserinos? De onde sera k vc tirou essa ideia? rsrs. espero k tenha gostado desse capitulo

**Miaka** – Menina, vc já é da casa, srrsrs. É dakelas k manda sempre uma review, e alias, k review. Elas são lindas. Vc diz sempre do k gostañ diz .- ta bom, actualiza, srsrs. Adoro elas mesmo, por isso pode mandar sempre, varias e bem grandes, rsrs.

K bom k o capitulo ficou bom, a ficou mudou completamente de sentido, reparou? Agora é k vcs vão ver o kuanto a Gina mudou, e o titulo diz tudo, rsrs. É óptimo saber k evoluímos, k ñ paramos ali. Este capitulo é completamente diferente. Eu ia posta-lo á parte, mas acabei por escrever coisas, k dão jeito a vcs, pk são pistas. Alias, muita atenção ás pistasñ ker tentar advinhar o grande mistério?

Hahaha, eu ñ sabia bem o que fazer com o Harry. Reparou o kuanto ele mudou desdo principio da fic? Eu axo k ele é dos personagens k mais cresceu na fic. Ele não é louko pela Ginaé obcecado. É uma diferença, e vc já vai ver. O k o Harry sente por ela não é normal, ele se sente atraído com a mudança dela, mas tb ñ aceita k ela já ñ keira nada cm ele. Hahaa, esse é o Draco. Completamente louko, mas controlado. Sonserinos ñ perdem o estilo jamais. O Draco tem ciúmes dela, mas ainda ñ ta pronto para ceder, vai acontecer muita coisa. A Gina entrou num caminho mt, mt perigoso e ñ vai ser facil sair dele. E a culpa, em parteé dele. Ele é k ta a fazer isso cm ela, e no final vai se arrepender. E ñ posso dizer mais ;P haha, os pesadelos foram uma inspiração de ultima hora. Keria carregar ainda mais o drama do capitulo e eles me caíram no colo. Pensei numa Gina atormentada por pesadelos, kerendo mudar, perdendo a sua identidade. Ficando na beira da loukura...e já tou falando de mais de novo. Vc me faz falar d, rsrs. Ainda bem k ñ tem msn, se tivesse eu ia acabar por contar tudo, rsrs.

Hahaha, o Harry é cafajeste, sacana, galinha, mas é sexy. Mt sexy. Eu axo ele e o Draco irresistiveis. Ele moreno, cm akeles olhos verdes, akela vos roucañ é fácil resistir. Ai ele ta so a criar confusão na cabeça da ruivinha. E eu tb ia conseguir dizer ñ, rsrsrs. Bjs e comenta t�?

**sorcha7waters** – brigada pelo elogio. Ei, eu ñ escrevo assim tão bem, mas faço o k posso. Loool, bem, ta aki mais um capitulo, mas tu já tinhas lido, srsrs. Mesmo assim comenta. Bjs

**anaisa** – rsrsrs, uma pessoa mt boa, sim senhor, rsrs. Eu tb adoro a musica, axo ela mt linda. O capitulo ta bom? K bom k vc gostou , e este? K acha do especial blaise/celle? Bjx e ñ eskece de comentar

**Kle** – Olha só kem é ela, rsrsr. A tarada de platão, rsrsrs. Ficou satisfeita cm o capitulo? Meu primeiro Nc, rsrs. Já sabe? Comenta ai tudo o k vx axou desse especial, sim pk vc me enxeu pra eu escrever ele, rsrs. Bjão

**Paulinha Malfoy** – rsrsrsrs. Gina revoltada é fogo mesmo. Bem, já deu pra ver k ela ta numa de humilhar, mas ñ ta mt revoltada. Mas no próximo capitulo, vai rolar muita humilhação, rsrs. Bjs e comenta.

**Sesshoumaru,youkai** – Moreko! Como deu pra ver, eu ñ demorei a actualizar, ate foi mt rapido. Assim, eu fix um Nc, nem acredito nisso. Ta uma boa merda, mas enfim... Me diz, ficou mt mau? Vc é k tinha razão, tava virando hentai, rsrs. Enfim, já sabe, le tudo cm mt atenção e depois comenta pra eu saber, e poh, toca a fazer reviews maiores, rsrsrs. Se ñ eu faço greve, rsrsrs. P.S: O shaka é loiro hoxigenado.

**Princesa Chi** – H�, a Kle é uma kida. Uma tarada, mas uma tarada kida. Ainda bem k gostou da fic, e eu actualizei bem rapido. Comenta ai e diz o k axou deste especial.

**Kika Felton-87** – K bom k gostaste, mt bom mesmo. Olha kem fala, k lata. Actualiza rápido, kuando tu tavas a demorar séculos, mas pronto. Eu actualizei. K axasÑ tem nada a ver cm a fic, por isso é um especial. Achas k devo ser proibida de escrever Nc? Rsrsrsrs. Isso da tosse é lixado, mas desde que ñ sujes a review pds cuspir á vontade LOOL jocas e comenta

**Gabi** – oi, vc aki? K bom. K bom k gosta da fic e o draco é bom de kualker jeito. E k me diz deste Blaise? Bjs e comenta

**Carol Malfoy Potter** – Looool. Nop, desculpa mas esta fic é D/G, mas talvez, talvez eu faça uma H/g, rsrs. E nessa altura tu vais kerer D/g, rsrsrs. K axas do especial? Nada de Gina, Draco e Harry, mas o Blaise tb é mt gato e a Celle é mt fofa. Bjs e comenta

**Rute Riddle** – Ya, foi diferente, mas habitua-te, pk a fic entrou na roda do drama, loool. Poix tadinha da celle, mas se ser dispensada pela amiga, faz cm k ela leve esse tratamento do Blaise, tb kero. Rsrs, o blaise é mt gato e foi mt fofo cm ela. Rsrsrsñ, eu ñ ponho H/G, pelo menos não completamente, loool. dando um olhar malvadoP ainda bem k gostas.te, e este especial? Mt mau? Jocas e comenta

**BaBi **– Oi miga. K bom k vc passou por aki, tava com saudades. Brigada, ainda bem k vc gosta da fic e do capitulo. Hahaha, pekeno? Ele tinha 17 paginas no word, rsrs. Vc é louka. Ñnn, n kero vc e a kle me enxendo. Pronto, ta aki um capitulo novo, rsrs. Kero só ver o k vc vai axar. Bjs e capricha nessa review

**Sarah Brington** – oi , tudo bom com vc? Uma das raras pessoas k me xama pelo bnome, rsrsrs. Eu tou seguindo a sua fic e ela ta mt maneira. K bom k vc gosta da ficé mt bom mesmo. E k tal este capitulo?bjx e comenta

**Duda Amaral** – Oi Duda, tudo bom? Anda desaparecida do msn, rsrs. Ainda bem k vc gostou do capitulo. Hahahaha, uma teoria? Rsrsrs, deixa me rir, duvido k vc acerte, ssrs, mas depois me fale kual é no msn ou me manda um mail. Hahaha, tadinho do harry. Ele ñ é pervertidoé tarado, rsrsrsrs. É tipo kle, saka? A Gina ta virando outra pessoa mesmo, e vai mudar mais, nem vai parecer akela garota de antes. H�, alguem k de facto ker o capitulo do Blaise e da celle, k bom. Esse aki é pra vc, rsrsr. Me diz o k axa t�? O especial foi mesmo pra vc já k vc gosta tando deste casal fofo. È, a Gina não foi legal cm a celle, mas eu ñ me importava de tar sofrendo cm a Celle t�, so pra receber akele tratamento do Blaise, rsrsr. Bjs e comenta

**Hrosskel** – beta. Serio, desculap, desculpa e desculpa. Já é a segunda vez seguida k eu n espero por ti, mas eu tava mt anciosa pra postar e tu nunca makis aparecias. Fartei-me de ligar pro teu tele mas tinhas desligado, enfim... Desculpa.

Este aki ñ ta tão grande, mas tb ñ tinha muita coisa pra dizer, rsrs. Não és burraés so distraida,lool. Ok, isso posso prometer, a fic vai continuar dark, mas tu depois vês, lool. Jocas e comenta e mais uma ves desculpa

**Shadow Malfoy** - a menina andou-se a portar mal neste especial, rsrs. Me conta, cm é ser namorada do Blaise? Rsrs. Haha, eu te surpreendendo? Ainda bem, vc é o meu xodo, rsrs. Vc? Tirar aulas cmg? Vc é louka, rsrsr. Mas enfim, vc ñ xegou a ver o especial completo, pois não? Então já sabe, comenta, rsrs. Bjs

**Mandy** – loool, tanto erro. Keres um dicionario?lool ainda bem k gostaste do capitulo, mt bom, visto k ñ ligas a D/G. E apesar de saber k gostas-te deste, já sabes comenta, lool. Jocas

**Belial Malfoy** – oi, tudo bom? Cm vão as ameaças de morte?rsrs K bom k vc axa o Blaise e a Celle fofos, assim, axo k vc vai gostar do especial, rsrs. Bem, de facto ninguem sabe se ele é homen ou mulher, mas eu tive lendo e é provavel k ele seja mulher gota, mas eu ignoro isso, rsrs. Pra mi ele é homem e dos gostosos, rsrs. Comenta ai pra eu saber, bjs

**Sabrina **– k bom k vc gostou do capitulo. Haha, axo k actualizei bem rapido não? Mais rapido k o normal, rsrsrs. Tadinho do msn, mas eu tb kero matar ele, rsrs. Pode dar uma de Gina, k eu dou autoriazação. Bem, agora temos um problema. Vc ñ gosta de Nc, rsrs. E agora? Bem, vai tentar ler ou pular fora? Rsrs. Jocas e comenta, nem k seja pra dizer k ñ leu, rsrs.

**Ana Jully Potter** – hhaha, k honrra, assim eu vou corar. Ainda beem k vc gostou do capituloé mt bom saber isso. Haham, tem k mudar de lado sim. D/G é bem melhor k H/H, hahja. Sem problemas, ytavas de ferias lool. Me diz, k axa deste especial? Jocas e comenta


End file.
